


Una solución permanente a un problema temporal

by ukeshi is paradise (akxmin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Drug Addiction, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Violence, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Implied Murasakibara Atsushi/Midorima Shintarou, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Nash Gold Jr./Kise Ryouta, Prostitution, Protective Nash Gold Jr., Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi%20is%20paradise
Summary: Nash es un caza recompensas con un pasado turbio, dispuesto a todo con tal de acabar con el imperio de Masaomi Akashi, decide infiltrarse usando al hijo de éste, pero Seijuuro Akashi esconde más de lo que se ve a simple vista.





	1. OO. Praefatio

**Author's Note:**

> Ya te habrás dado cuenta por todas las advertencias que esta no será una trama para nada bonita, supongo que descargar toda tu frustración en una historia tiene ese efecto. En serio, si no te gustan las temáticas y/o parejas mencionadas, te sugiero que no leas. Originalmente escribí esto como un oneshot muuuy largo, pero me di cuenta de que me excedí bastante (?) así que tuve que dividirlo en capítulos para que no fuera tan pesada la lectura, lo siento~

 

El disparo se oyó como un sonido ensordecedor en todo lo que pudo acaparar de la casa. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, despertando y huyendo de los cálidos brazos del sueño. Por un momento creí que ese sonido había sido producido por una de mis tan comunes pesadillas, pero lo que prosiguió luego me dejó bien en claro que estaba viviendo la realidad y nunca antes había ansiado tanto las pesadillas como en aquel momento.

Sintiendo cómo mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez un poco más dentro de mi pecho, observé la rendija de la puerta de mi habitación y divisé la iluminación del corredor al otro lado de la misma. Apreté las mantas entre mis puños y la voz de papá fue perdiéndose en un grito por el corredor y las escaleras, dejando una frase pendiendo de un hilo en el aire: _«Ocúltate con el niño»_.

Solté un grito de completo horror cuando mamá azotó la puerta de mi habitación, precipitándose violentamente hacia mí. Tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y en sus ojos. Llevaba su camisón blanco de seda y el cabello de rizos dorados desordenados y en mal estado. Se movió rápido y me tomó en sus brazos, alejándome de mi cama y de mis sueños, que tanto iba a extrañarlos luego de esto.

Un grito de la planta baja la condujo a saltar sobre mi cama con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y dirigirse hacia mi armario. Con sus gemidos atorados en la garganta y los dedos temblorosos y sudando, mamá abrió una de las puertas. Hizo a un lado algunos de mis juguetes propinándoles unos contados puntapiés y nos adentramos en el pequeño y angosto escondite, cálido y con aroma a naftalina debido a los abrigos y las demás prendas de ropa guardadas en el armario.

Me hice un lugar entre todo el desorden y mamá cerró las puertas con cuidado de no hacer tanto escándalo y que nadie nos oyera desde la planta baja. Se sentó junto a mí, y gracias a la luz del corredor que se colaba por las rendijas de las puertas del armario, observé sus ojos cristalinos y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Con esa simple mirada mamá me hacía comprender a gritos que estábamos en peligro.

La tomé de sus hombros y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, buscando la tranquilidad en su aroma. Amaba a mamá, y fuera lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, yo adoraba embriagarme con su aroma, porque me brindaba seguridad y amor. Mamá me abrazó desde mi espalda y me besó el cabello con sus labios resecos. Yo apreté los ojos, sintiendo cómo el terror que sentía mi madre comenzaba a formar parte de mí. Ambos nos alejamos del cuerpo del otro y nos miramos a los ojos con horror cuando comenzamos a oír los gritos desesperados de mi padre y los pasos precipitados sobre las escaleras.

Yo balbuceé algo sin sentido y mamá gimió débilmente, cubriéndome los labios con sus manos, susurrando que guardase silencio. Soltó un gemido tembloroso y ambos presionamos nuestras propias manos sobre nuestros labios cuando observamos, a través de las rendijas de las puertas del armario, una figura vestida de negro deslizarse por la oscuridad de mi habitación.

El cañón de la escopeta que aquella figura manipulaba en sus manos me hizo presionar aún más mis manos sobre mis labios. Con tan sólo seis años había aprendido lo que era sobrevivir a la desesperación en carne y hueso. Y mamá pareció notarlo, porque volvió a besarme el cabello sin hacer el menor ruido. Las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par con una terrible violencia y la figura recargó la escopeta delante de nuestras narices. Mamá y yo gritamos de horror.

La figura tomó a mamá de una de sus muñecas, tironeando violentamente de ella, obligándola a colocarse de pie y alejarse de mis brazos muy poco protectores. La arrojó salvajemente al suelo y la apuntó directamente con su escopeta, sin rodeos y sin tapujos. Siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar que por favor no lo hiciera; sólo apretó el gatillo y la pared se coloreó de un color bermejo espeso gracias a la cabeza de mi madre.

Abrí los ojos, completamente horrorizado de la situación, y la figura volvió a girarse hacia mí. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa de mi pijama y tironeó del mismo, sacándome del interior de mi armario. Me revolví entre sus brazos cuando me alzó, y antes de salir ambos de la habitación, observé por última vez el cuerpo inerte de mi madre.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —exclamó mi padre a la mitad de las escaleras. La figura que me traía en brazos no respondió, sólo alzó su pierna y golpeó a mi padre directo en el estómago, provocando que cayera y rodara por las escaleras.

—¡No golpees a mi padre! —chillé y moví mi pie, propinándole un golpe directo en el cuello al hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos.

Me dejó caer y yo rodé violentamente escaleras abajo, golpeándome todo mi cuerpo con los peldaños. Cuando acabé de rodar como un balón, mi cuerpo dolorido chocó contra el suelo. Me alcé rápidamente y aquel objeto de hoja punzante dejó un destello frente a mis ojos antes de hundirse en mi hombro a través de la tela de la camisa de mi pijama; todo sucedió casi en cámara lenta. La punzada de dolor me atravesó el hombro en un hilo y lo descargué con un grito desgarrador. Caí de rodillas al suelo y observé lo que sobresalía de mi hombro. Alcé la cabeza y la figura de pie en las escaleras se quitó el casco de seguridad.

—No es mi deber ocuparme de un niño imbécil, pero te has vuelto un estorbo, lo siento por eso —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que jamás iba a olvidar. Se lamió los labios y comenzó a reírse burlonamente—. Vamos, mátalo de una vez que ya quiero irme a casa, hombre.

Otra figura se deslizó junto a mi cuerpo, pasando de mí, caminando hacia el cuerpo de mi padre con un andar elegante, casi molesto. Se quitó el casco de seguridad y me observó a mí primero.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niñito? —preguntó con un tono repleto de burla, quitando una brillante y reluciente pistola desde el interior de su traje armado. La recargó de un rápido movimiento y jugueteó con ella entre su mano.

—N-Nash —respondí y solté un quejido por la punzada de dolor en mi hombro. Sentía las gruesas gotas de sudor recorrerme las sienes y la frente.

—Bien, Nash. Lo que tú presenciarás a continuación nunca deberás hacerlo porque los niños buenos jamás lo harían, ¿sí? —sonrió y apuntó a mi padre con su pistola sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Quitó el seguro y jaló el gatillo, dejando un eco sordo en mi cabeza con aquel disparo.

El hombre volvió a guardar su pistola y me sonrió con fingida amabilidad. Mi mirada no se alejó del charco de sangre que comenzó a formarse alrededor de lo que era la cabeza de mi padre luego de aquel… disparo. Los dos asesinos pasaron por mi lado, dejándome solo. Yo gemí y me deslicé hacia el cuerpo de mi padre, quien yacía inmóvil y cubierto de sangre al pie de las escaleras. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho inerte y me deshice en lágrimas sobre él, apretando con mis puños la tela de su bata de dormir.

—¿Por qué nos hicieron esto, papá? —sollocé, apretujando el cuerpo de mi padre contra el mío.

¿Tenían un motivo? ¿Acaso mis padres le habían hecho algo a aquellos hombres para llegar a esta situación?

—No importa lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante —le susurré al oído—. Vengaré tu muerte y la de mamá aunque tenga que mancharme las manos para lograrlo. No descansaré hasta llegar a mi propósito, papá. Te lo prometo.

Tal vez papá no me oyese, pero yo decía la verdad en todos los sentidos.

 


	2. O1. Escape

**Nash.**

 

Cerré la puerta del lado del copiloto y caminé seguro de mí mismo hacia el portón de la casa de ese ente antisocial que servía sólo para recibir quejas, deudas y pagos retrasados; y alguna que otra paliza, ¿para qué mentir? Se las merecía todas por igual. Apunté al candado con mi pistola y jalé del gatillo, haciendo trizas el objeto que mantenía cerrada la entrada a esa asquerosa pocilga. Coloqué mis manos sobre la superficie de metal, deslizando el portón con una de mis palmas.

Alcé mi labio superior con completo asco cuando me encontré con las luces rojas a modo de antro-bar, el aroma a sexo barato y el dinero por prostitutas. La música alta, el ambiente sin reglas, el descontrol, el alcohol, las drogas. El negocio más asqueroso del planeta.

Dylan Matthew vivía en un garaje de cuarta desde que tenía catorce años de edad porque su madre lo odiaba y no quería oler su mierda las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Vivía en un lugar como ese luego de haber ganado en una pelea callejera. Su _hogar_ sólo dependía de una gran cama matrimonial siempre ocupada por dos o más prostitutas que no tenían ni idea en que se estaban metiendo. Matt solía caerme bien en años pasados, pero eso era hacía diez años atrás, porque claramente ahora no me molestaría en lo absoluto volarle la tapa de los sesos de un disparo. Lo lamentaba, él se había ganado aquellos respetos de mi parte.

Una de las prostitutas se encontraba muy cómoda en el cuello de Dylan; la otra se acomodaba cada vez más entre sus muslos. No tenían ni puta idea del sufrimiento por el que corrían, porque el hijo de puta no era de confianza absolutamente para nadie. Así que me encargaría de hacerles un favor, que tan bien se me daban los favores a mí.

Sí, cómo no…

Alcé la pistola y apunté el equipo de música. Jalé del gatillo y se hizo el silencio en la sala luego del disparo y un grito. La fiesta se detuvo en la cama y yo apunté a la cabeza de la prostituta morena, descargando una bala entre sus dos cejas. Los sesos tiñeron la asquerosa pared de Matthew.

Apunté hacia la prostituta pelirroja y descargué un disparo en su ojo izquierdo, atravesando su cabeza, consiguiendo que la bala dejara un agujero en la pared. Cuando ambas cayeron al suelo a peso muerto, Dylan se incorporó rápidamente, escandalizado con la falta de atención de sus nenas. Cuando se alzó, el cañón de mi pistola se encontró chocando contra su sudada frente.

—Wow, wow, wow —exclamó, tomado por sorpresa, alzando sus manos, temblando un poco. Yo sonreí como regalo de bienvenida. Se rió nervioso—. ¿Qué es todo esto, hombre?

—He venido a arruinarte un poco la vida, ¿no es eso lo que decías que yo hacía? Me pareció haber escuchado esos rumores —respondí con una sonrisa, apretando aún más mi pistola contra su frente.

—No me das miedo, así que estás perdiendo tu tiempo —sonrió. Pero claramente mentía. Cuando Matt sabía que debía algo muy gordo detrás, todo lo que salía de entre sus labios era psicología inversa.

—Perder mi tiempo, sí, puede ser, pero tengo de sobra —sonreí, guiñándole un ojo—. El día que clausuraste aquel bar nocturno sin dejar rastro de huellas fue el día que firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, y claro que vine a cobrar por ella.

—Oh, ¿vas a matarme, niño malo? Mira cómo tiemblo, ¡mira cómo tiemblo, imbécil! ¡Ese no era un bar nocturno, ingenuo! Tú y tus planes para ser solidario con el planeta me aburrieron, cabrón, así que decidí clausurar muchas cosas que tenían que ver con tus bondadosas caridades —dijo con una sonrisa, su lengua serpentina jugueteando por entre sus labios—. No quieras hacerte el bueno, si eres un asesino…

—Sí, soy un asesino —respondí y apunté su hombro, jalando el gatillo rápidamente. Matt chilló y del agujero en su hombro comenzó a brotar sangre, mucha sangre, espesa y oscura, macabra y espeluznante. Recargué la pistola con nuevas municiones, dejando caer el cargador vacío al suelo, y me volví hacia él, quien no dejaba de gemir a causa del dolor—. Hace tres años faltaste a tu palabra, ese disparo va por eso.

—No me hagas daño, Nash, por favor —suplicó con gotas regordetas de sudor en todo su rostro, deslizándose como una rata miedosa sobre su cama—. Te devolveré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor…

—Dime la dirección de Shawn y permitiré que continúes en lo tuyo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca —dije seriamente y Matthew abrió los ojos.

—En serio no estarás pensando en… —comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente salté sobre su cama, hincando mis rodillas en el colchón, y lo tomé de su hombro herido, presionando la herida con mi pulgar, hundiendo mi extremidad en aquella cavidad por donde emanaba sangre—. ¡Oh, por Dios, no!

—Escupe la puta dirección —ordené con los dientes apretados—. Si quieres saldar todas tus deudas es hora de que hables, escupas todo lo que sabes y dejes de meterte en mi vida.

—No quiero que cometas una locura, Nash, no lo hagas… —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Hundí aún más mi pulgar en su herida y sentí la calidez de su sangre allí dentro. Sonreí y apunté su muslo con mi pistola, descargando un disparo en aquella zona. Dylan exclamó el nombre de todas las personas del planeta y su sangre tiñó las sábanas. El agujero en su pierna logró que me regocijara por dentro, disfrutando de los quejidos de Matt.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde vive Shawn, Dylan? ¿O tengo que agujerearte hasta convertirte en una coladera para que lo hagas?

—La calle de la terminal, centro de la ciudad, en el cruce de las calles, por favor, ya basta… —sollozó con las lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Quité mi pulgar del interior de la herida en su hombro, oyendo el sonido de la carne y la sangre al hacerlo, y le propiné un empujoncito desde su frente con mi pistola, provocando que cayese acostado sobre su cama.

—Una última pregunta, Dylan —dije.

—Gold… —se quejó. Yo apreté mis dientes y hundí mi índice en el disparo de su muslo. Matthew escupió al gritar de dolor, arqueando la espalda cuanto pudo.

—¿Cuántos hijos tiene Shawn? —pregunté sin miramientos.

—Un niño de siete, no más —respondió rápidamente y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—Gracias —dije y quité mi índice del disparo de su muslo—. Ahora ya no tendrás que hacerte cargo de ninguna deuda.

—Ajá, gracias-

Extendí mi mano y el cañón de mi pistola se hundió en su quijada, quitándole de los labios el último jadeo y el último respiro. Jalé del gatillo y las paredes se cubrieron de sus sesos en un instante. Observé con seriedad su cuerpo inerte y me coloqué de pie. Caminé tranquilamente hacia la puerta, encontrándome con Allen, un gran colega de Dylan. No le permití siquiera saludarme, sólo alcé mi pistola y le volé la cabeza de un disparo, dejando su cuerpo inerte caer en el terreno de esa pocilga. Salí por el portón y caminé con paso elegante hacia el automóvil.

La ventanilla del lado del piloto se deslizó hacia abajo y yo apoyé mis brazos en el marco, sonriéndole a mi más fiel compañero. Él movió su cabeza, intentando ver más allá de mí para cerciorarse de que ya había acabado con mi trabajo del día.

—Ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba —sonrió mi compañero con un dejo de sorpresa, pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa decía más que claramente: _sabía que entrarías y saldrías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ —. ¿Te lo dijo o no te lo dijo?

—La terminal, en el centro de la ciudad, al final de la calle —respondí rápidamente, guardando mi pistola en el cinto de mis pantalones, observando el perímetro con mirada atenta, detrás de mis gafas de sol—. Allí es donde vive Shawn.

—¿Estás seguro de que Matt te soltó la verdad así tan fácilmente? —preguntó con un dejo de desconfianza—. Nunca ha sido de confianza, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Asesiné a dos de sus prostitutas, hundí mis dedos en las heridas de mis disparos, me metí en su casa como si fuese la mía, ¿qué más quieres para que Dylan utilizara su lengua para buenos términos? —sonreí, alzando mis manos, haciéndome el inocente que no tenía la culpa.

—En verdad, eres un sanguinario, nunca te cansas —rió mi compañero e hizo rugir el motor—. Vamos de una vez.

—Dime que traes municiones —dije y di la vuelta al automóvil, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Me senté junto a mi compañero y él colocó un cambio, girándose, comenzando a ir hacia atrás.

—Debajo de los asientos traseros traigo varias municiones —respondió sin prestarme demasiada atención. Detuvo el automóvil, colocó otro cambio y salimos de la calle de la pocilga de Matt, tomando una más común.

Yo me giré hacia los asientos traseros y los alcé, encontrándome con un refugio únicamente para toda clase de armas, pistolas, rifles, escopetas, sí… amor a primera vista. Me mordí el labio y tomé la escopeta. Acaricié el brillante y frío cañón y apunté hacia el parabrisas. Mi compañero sonrió de lado junto a mí, sabiendo lo que una escopeta significaba en mi vida.

—No tienes idea de cuanto quiero volarle la cabeza a alguien, no tienes ni puta idea —suspiré y froté el cañón de la escopeta contra mi mejilla, sintiendo escalofríos placenteros. Solté un alarido de felicidad y me giré a los asientos traseros en busca de las municiones para mi nueva escopeta.

—No quiero que comiences a disparar desde el interior de mi auto, no es nada divertido que me culpen a mí por querer divertirte —rió mientras yo recargaba la escopeta con las municiones.

Comprendía a mi compañero cuando pensaba que no era buena idea que lo hiciese formar parte de todos mis crímenes. Yo era un asesino por naturaleza, él sólo era mi compañero de vida, no tenía por qué pagar el precio de nada que yo hiciera. Yo no había querido nunca convertirme en un asesino, pero el pasado y sus azares me habían conducido a serlo.

Tal vez alguien, en algún mísero lugar, pensara que yo les hacía el bien a ciertas personas haciendo lo que hacía, dedicándome a lo que me dedicaba. Pero en verdad, sólo era la satisfacción de la descarga, porque la autodestrucción nunca había estado en mis planes cuando había otros blancos más a mi alrededor para descargar tensiones. ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que había manipulado una pistola. Tenía diez años y había obligado a una compañera de la escuela a que me hiciera los deberes que a mí no me salían. Comenzó a lloriquear tanto que me sacó de mis cabales y le disparé en la cabeza sin rodeos. En ese preciso momento, asesinar personas se había convertido en una obsesión, en un pasatiempo, en un inocente hobby.

No tenía descanso; y Dylan me conocía más que nadie, sabía de lo que yo era capaz.

De todos modos, saliendo del tema con la etiqueta Matt, siempre he sido un hombre de problemas, si es que ya no lo había dejado en claro. No me interesaba mucho en qué clase de problemas me metía, porque todo lo arreglaba con un simple disparo y listo. Pero Kise Ryouta me había apartado un poco de esa sofocación de horror y el deseo de querer asesinar a todo el mundo porque sí, porque era divertido.

Y tenía el presentimiento de que, a partir de todo lo que exprimiese de Shawn Crawfford, mi vida cambiaría por completo. Volvía el tiempo veinte años atrás y recordaba cómo la cabeza de mi madre había decorado una de las paredes de mi habitación.

Desesperante.

 

 

 

Desde el techo de un autobús, me acerqué a la lente del rifle y apunté a uno de los dos empleados de seguridad. Jalé el gatillo y le volé la cabeza. Me alejé de la lente del rifle y sonreí.

—Bingo —susurré con una sonrisa. Ryouta caminó hacia mí y yo le extendí el rifle. Lo tomó y lo cargó en su hombro. Yo salté del autobús y caí de pie junto a él. Me analizó de pies a cabeza y me extendió la mano.

—¡Buena suerte! —dijo sonriente. Yo alcé las cejas y le tomé de su nuca, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, rodeando su figura con mis brazos. Lo apreté contra mí y él se rió suave—. Demasiado cariño para ser tú, Nash.

—Necesitaré suerte —Ryouta me extendió la escopeta y yo la tomé con una de mis manos.

—No digas tonterías, eres Nash Gold —se quejó—. Nunca necesitaste suerte para volarle la cabeza a nadie, sólo lo haces y listo, porque es de naturaleza. Sólo tienes que ser tú.

Yo asentí y me giré. Mi mueca cambió drásticamente, convirtiéndose en el ceño fruncido de quien busca venganza. Me coloqué las gafas oscuras y caminé con paso seguro hacia la entrada de la casa de Shawn.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el segundo mono de seguridad de la casa cuando divisó mi figura en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sacó una navaja de alguno de sus bolsillos y corrió hacia mí, empuñando el lado filoso en mi dirección. No me inmuté en lo más mínimo. Intentó atacarme, pero esquivé su ataque rápidamente, alzando mi rodilla luego, provocando que su estómago rebotase contra ella.

En el momento que volvió hacia atrás, tomé la mano que sostenía la navaja y la alcé, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Le propiné una patada en su espalda y el objeto se hundió de un solo movimiento en su cuello, humedeciendo y tiñendo mis dedos y mi mano con la calidez de su sangre. Solté la navaja y dejé caer su cuerpo en la mitad de la calle, escupiendo sangre por su boca y desangrándose por su cuello.

Continué caminando hacia la puerta de aquella casa, y cuando estuve frente a la misma, a una prudente distancia, el cerrojo cedió de un disparo. Me detuve y me giré, notando cómo Ryouta descendía el rifle y me hacía una señal con la mano. Me volví con una sonrisa, alcé la pierna y abrí la puerta de una patada.

—Pero ¿qué-? ¡Dios mío! —exclamó la mujer, que suponía era la esposa de ese bastardo.

Recargué la escopeta y observé al niño que se encontraba en pijamas entre los brazos de su madre. Por un momento, me recordó mucho a mí, y la esposa de ese hijo de puta me recordó a mi madre. Pero no.

Ese niño que yo solía ser y mi madre estaban muertos.

Alcé la escopeta y apunté rápidamente hacia la cabeza de la mujer. Jalé del gatillo y el niño cayó al suelo junto con el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Recargué la pistola y me detuve cuando escuché la puerta de su despacho abrirse de golpe. Me giré rápidamente y disparé a ciegas. El grito de Crawfford se permitió escuchar por todo el lugar, junto con los sollozos del niño. Observé cómo caía de rodillas al suelo, tomándose el hombro izquierdo con una de sus manos, la tela de su fina camisa blanca ya cubierta de sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —comenzó a decir, pero reparó en el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Volvió su vista acuosa hacia mí y yo recargué la escopeta de un rápido movimiento, sin cambiar de mueca en lo absoluto—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa, cabrón?!

—Lo mismo que tú le hiciste a mi madre, qué coincidencia —sonreí, alzando mi dedo, jugueteando con sus últimos momentos de voluntad antes de renunciar a su vida por mi culpa—. ¿No se te hace familiar esta escena? ¿Interrumpir una velada familiar por diversión, por sangre que no se necesita derramar? No les haré daño si te encargas de darme la información que necesito —dije seriamente. Él asintió frenéticamente, sin dudarlo—. Toma asiento, porque tendremos un momento bastante largo y entretenido.

Caminé hacia el niño y lo tomé de su pequeño y frágil brazo, tironeando de él con brusquedad. Crawfford se agitó, pero yo sólo lo llevé conmigo hacia una silla cercana. Él no se movió, permaneció en el suelo, tomándose el hombro herido. Alcé mi escopeta y presioné el cañón contra la quijada del niño.

—Remontemos lentamente la historia, veinte años atrás, una madrugada de verano en la capital —comencé a hacerle recordar, observándole con odio a través de mis gafas oscuras—. Una mujer y un niño ocultos dentro de un armario. La sacaste de ahí dentro, la arrojaste al suelo y le volaste la tapa de los sesos sin rodeos…

Shawn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me observó con un dejo de horror. Vaya, parecía hacer memoria, era sorprendentemente rápido.

—Le volaste la puta cabeza a mi madre, hijo de perra —exclamé con los dientes apretados y el niño comenzó a lloriquear—. ¿Pero no fue suficiente con eso, ah? Iban a hacer algo conmigo, golpeaste a mi padre, lo defendí a él y me defendí a mí, pero me lanzaste una así —dije, y me interrumpí cuando quité de mi bolsillo una navaja—. En el puto hombro. ¡Tenía seis años y tú me arrojaste una mierda como esta en el hombro!

Alcé la navaja y la hundí en el muslo de su pequeño hijo, provocando que Crawfford gimiera del dolor y la ira y el niño lloriqueara todavía más que antes. Me quité las gafas de sol y el bastardo me miró fijamente.

—Ahora es donde tendrás que elegir —dije y me coloqué de pie—. O me dices dónde vive la familia del asesino de mi padre o el cerebro de tu propio hijo será tu próxima cena no familiar.

—No podrás hacerlo, no tienes el valor —se rió Shawn.  

Comencé a reírme junto con él y jalé el gatillo, volándole la cabeza al niñato. Dejé de reírme y Crawfford soltó un grito de horror al ver a su hijo sin cabeza caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Los niños como él no eran mi trabajo, pero comenzaba a ser una molestia —dije seriamente, recordando las palabras que él me había dicho. Recargué la escopeta y apunté hacia él—. ¿Dónde vive la familia del asesino de mi padre?

—A diez kilómetros de la autopista principal —respondió Shawn con rapidez—. Puedo ayudarte un poco más si prometes no asesinarme.

—Tú no lo has hecho, así que puedo devolverte ese favor —dije desganado, bajando la escopeta—. Habla.

—Masaomi es muy inteligente con los temas así, con eso te anuncio que no te servirá la táctica de atacar por sorpresa, él siempre estará listo para toda clase de ataques, créeme. Tienes que infiltrarte de un modo especial, como chófer, guardaespaldas, cocinero, jardinero, lo que tú quieras, y de ese modo podrás atacarle por la espalda, porque sabrá exprimirte hasta la última gota de sangre que tienes si llegas a atacar como lo has hecho ahora.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté impaciente.

—Métete con su único hijo y así podrás llegar hacia él —aseguró Crawfford.

—¿Cómo sé que no le dirás estas cosas a Masaomi Akashi? —pregunté desconfiado, observándole con una mirada achinada. Amenacé con alzar la escopeta, pero Shawn alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—No tengo relación con él, nunca la he tenido, sólo trabajábamos juntos años atrás, pero luego no supe más de él porque perdimos contacto después de la separación de las corporaciones que nos distinguían —respondió, quedándose sin aliento debido al hablar con rapidez.

—Confiaré en ti, aunque no me termina de cuadrar tu actitud tan remotamente confiada conmigo, ¿acaso estás de mi lado ahora? —pregunté, burlándome de él—. Has asesinado a mi madre sin motivos, hijo de puta. ¿Qué es lo que te han dado a cambio por quitarme a mi familia? ¿Montones de billetes? ¿Montañas de oro?

Caminé hacia él y le propiné un buen golpe con el cañón de la escopeta en pleno rostro, descargando tensiones repentinas. Crawfford se volvió y escupió un poco de sangre.

—¿Y a ti qué te darán a cambio de mi esposa y de mi hijo? —preguntó con el mismo tono. Yo sonreí.

—A mí no me darán una mierda, porque esto lo he hecho yo solo por mí mismo —respondí serio, desganado. No era bueno con las explicaciones, y tampoco me moría por hacerle saber una mierda, de todos modos, iba a asesinarle—. No me interesó que le doliera a alguien más, me interesó que te doliese a ti, porque te lo mereces. Siquiera tendría que haberte dejado hablar, pero bueno, seré caritativo contigo y lo dejaré para el final, como la frutilla del postre.

—¿Estás vengándote porque matamos a tus padres? —preguntó. Y tenía los cojones suficientes para preguntármelo, hijo de perra.

—Creo que la gran respuesta es que estoy vengándome porque me quitaron mi familia cuando sólo tenía seis años, y no importa los años que tuviese o no, me la quitaron sin motivos, ¿o es que acaso existieron motivos para hacerlo? —pregunté interesado, alzando una ceja.

—Dinero, trabajo, puestos más avanzados, sueldos aumentados, eso —dijo Crawfford como si nada.

—Interesante —fue lo único que dije, chasqueando mi lengua. Tomé mis gafas oscuras y me las coloqué. Recargué la escopeta y le apunté—. Yo no tendré dinero, ni trabajo, ni puestos más avanzados, ni sueldos aumentados por esto, sino que tendré dignidad y orgullo, Shawn. Eres un gran, gran estúpido.

—Eres un mentiroso, Gold —exclamó.

Jalé el gatillo y la bala alcanzó a pasar por entre sus cejas, dejando un enorme agujero allí. Crawfford dejó caer los brazos y la cabeza chocó contra el pequeño sillón en el que estaba apoyado. Me mordí el labio y dejé caer mis brazos fláccidos junto a mi cuerpo. Me giré y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa, saliendo de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Cuando estuve fuera de la casa, el cañón del rifle estaba apuntándome, pero rápidamente Ryouta descendió el arma.

—¿Lo lograste? —preguntó preocupado.

—No tienes idea de lo placentero que fue verle escupir información creyendo que iba a vivir para contarlo — sonreí y Kise chilló de la emoción. Soltó el y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Vas a felicitarme en un hotel, en el asiento trasero de tu automóvil o en casa? Dejaré que tú elijas, si quieres.

—Elige en dónde comenzaremos a hacer los planos, porque yo no perderé tiempo acostándome contigo —se burló, quitándome la escopeta de mis manos—. Eres un asesino, Nash, pero te lo mereces.

—Y merezco que te acuestes conmigo también —bromeé y Ryouta tomó el rifle, rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia su automóvil—. Piensa que sólo me hace falta el asesino de mi padre, y Shawn me dio algunas indicaciones de cómo hacerlo —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Pues comienza a hablar si no quieres que me muera de ansias por saber, idiota…

La venganza nunca es el mejor recurso, pero cuando se convierte en el último, aprovéchate de ella lo más que puedas.

 

 

 

Abrí los ojos, despertándome exaltado. Pensé encontrarme abrazado al cuerpo de Ryouta o cerca de él, pero verdaderamente, el bastardo no estaba en la cama.

Escuché los sonidos de hojas entrechocarse, el murmullo al escribir sobre ellas, gruñidos, maldiciones, y comprendí qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ryouta. Me incorporé sobre la cama y lo encontré sentado a la mesa, rodeado de planos y distintos papeles. No se percató de que yo había despertado, por ese motivo aún no había salido corriendo en busca de algo que colocarse sobre el torso desnudo. Él me conocía, sabía muy bien que yo le miraba con lascivia cuando no traía algo puesto, y le incomodaba, y yo no lo culpaba por eso.

Intenté hacer el menor sonido posible para poder contemplarle en silencio por cinco minutos, por lo menos, porque adoraba ver sus expresiones, sus gestos. Sudaba un poco y no dejaba de recorrer los planos con sus ojos de manera obsesiva, como si muriera por ello. Tenía el cabello desordenado y se mordía el labio como un gesto común y propio, porque Ryouta lo hacía todo el tiempo y yo ya me lo sabía de memoria.

Era mi amigo, eso estaba bien y bastante claro, pero después de todo, yo siempre me encargaba de mirarle como algo más. Sabía que para él yo era un ‘no’ enorme, y siempre iba a serlo. Si alguna vez había estado tan cerca de Ryouta, era porque nuestro departamento sólo contaba con lugar para una única cama, y él se encargaba de dormir en el filo de la misma —si era eso posible— para no acercarse demasiado a mí. Pero lo que Kise Ryouta no sabía, era que yo no tenía malas intenciones con él. Las millones de veces que me había dicho que no habían sido suficientes para comprender que él no era para mí, y no porque él lo dijera y lo pensara así, sino porque yo también había llegado a creer que así eran las cosas.

Todas estas cosas habían quedado claras cuando Ryouta bebió de más en una pequeña salida que tuvo él solo. Cuando llegó a casa, apestaba a alcohol y ni siquiera coordinaba para decir su propio nombre. Y en ese momento descubrí que si quería sacarle información por las buenas, tenía que estar ebrio y delirando colores.

Por las malas… sobraba aclararlo.

 

(…)

 

_—Ven, siéntate —dije, ayudándole a caminar hacia la cama. Cayó sentado sobre el colchón y comenzó a observar hacia todos lados—. ¿Por qué has bebido tanto, imbécil? —pregunté tomándole del rostro, manteniéndolo firme para que recuperase un poco de lucidez._

_—Los planos no coincidían, no sé cómo he podido equivocarme, he fallado en mi trabajo, ¡no hice bien mi trabajo! —exclamó de repente y comenzó a patalear. Estaba demasiado ebrio, claro que sí._

_—Tranquilízate —ordené, tomándole de los hombros, sacudiéndole, inmovilizándolo por un momento. Ryouta se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar—. Kise, ¿qué te ocurre? Deja de llorar._

_—¡No lo entiendes! No pueden haber deslices, no pueden… ¡es imposible! Mi trabajo es un deber y no quiero fallar en ello, quiero que todo salga a la par de la situación, quiero ser perfecto en lo que hago, quiero ser perfecto —se quejó, quedándose sin aire con las últimas oraciones._

_—Tú no lo entiendes —dije, tomando sus muñecas, alejando sus manos de su rostro. Adherí mi frente a la suya y por un momento, soñé con los ojos abiertos—. Eres bueno en todo lo que haces y dices, todo lo haces estupendo, Ryouta… eres perfecto para mí…_

_Pensé en besarlo, porque estaba ebrio y siempre un borracho estaba más al alcance que un sobrio. Así que busqué sus labios, con ganas y deseos de encontrarlos, de saborearlos y descubrir cómo era él de verdad. Pero Ryouta se hizo hacia atrás y colocó su palma contra mi pecho, deteniéndome._

_—Tal vez haya fallado en mi trabajo y en caer tan bajo embriagándome, pero nunca arruinaría tu vida y dejaría que lo hicieras, así que no, Nash, definitivamente no —dijo seguro, y por un momento creí que estaba sobrio, pero no, claro que no lo estaba—. Esto no es por ti, es por mí, porque no tengo pros, tengo contras. Si algún día digo que sí, te estaré fallando, faltaré a mi palabra y los verdaderos amigos no hacen eso. Has pasado por tantas cosas horribles, no sería justo que eso continuara ocurriéndote, no te lo mereces._

_—¿Por qué estás siempre tan seguro de las cosas? ¿Por qué te echas tantas malas vibras a ti mismo? Te quiero a ti, Kise Ryouta —me quejé, haciéndome hacia adelante, buscando nuevamente sus labios, obteniendo los mismos resultados que la vez anterior: él volviendo a alejarme._

_—No es así —negó con una risa—. No me quieres. No lo haces, y muy en el fondo lo sabes, sólo que no quieres darte cuenta, no quieres darme la razón —respondió, y cada vez más sentía cómo mi amigo abría lentamente mis ojos y yo caía de a poco sobre la realidad, casi como en picada—. Sólo aprecias mi cariño y sólo ves lo físico, te atrae y lo quieres, pero por posesión, no por algo más. Esto es la vida real, si yo te diera motivos para asesinarme, tú lo harías y no te importaría una mierda quererme. En cambio, si de verdad lo sintieras, no lo harías._

_—Y no lo haría nunca, Ryouta, mírame- —pero alzó su brazo y me golpeó en la boca con su puño._

_Me alejé dos pasos de él debido al golpe y llevé mi mano hacia la zona agredida, palpando con mis dedos la ligera hinchazón repentina y la sangre caliente. Alcé la cabeza y mi brazo, y le devolví el golpe, colérico y avergonzado, atinándole también a sus labios. Ryouta giró su rostro y se volvió hacia mí con la muñeca sobre su boca, riéndose con un tono suave._

_—¿Lo ves ahora? No me quieres, Nash —sonrió, quitándose la sangre de la boca con su mano, riéndose aún más de la situación—. Esto se acaba aquí. No volveremos a hablar de estas cosas, haré como que nunca me has golpeado y continuaré como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_Se colocó de pie lentamente y caminó del mismo modo hacia el cuarto de baño. Yo observé hacia abajo y noté que tenía una de mis manos sobre la culata de mi pistola. La alejé rápidamente, como si ardiera de repente, y suspiré._

_Iba a dispararle si hubiese vuelto a golpearme. Me había dado los motivos y yo los iba a utilizar en su contra. En verdad, yo era un monstruo._

 

(…)

 

Aun así, él no tenía idea de la existencia de esa conversación y tuve que inventar dos mentiras por su labio hinchado y mi boca morada. Pero lo que nunca iba a confesarle a Ryouta era que si yo hubiese podido dispararle por haberme provocado, lo habría hecho; y de ese modo le daría la razón, por eso nunca se lo iba a confesar.

—Nash —me llamó, y en ese preciso momento salí de mi estado de embelesamiento para levantar la cabeza, entornar los ojos y observar a mi amigo de pie al pie de la cama, con su torso ahora cubierto con una sudadera lisa de color negro. Lo miré, pero al mismo tiempo, no le veía—. ¡Idiota!

—¿Sip? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta como que nunca te vi despierto mientras no traía nada puesto, pero necesito que vayas a un bar y traigas unos planos, son los del piso principal de la casa de Masaomi. El cantinero con un tatuaje en su cuello es quien tiene que darte los planos. Por favor, no te demores, los necesito ahora —dijo Ryouta, dándome todas las indicaciones.

—Sí, sí, tus deseos son órdenes, princesa —me reí y cerré de un portazo.

 

 

 

En el momento en que me metí en aquel bar, una botella de alcohol se paseó delante de mis ojos, suspendida en el aire al ser arrojada por una persona completamente ajena a mí. Todo era un caos. Y yo que había pensado que en los lugares de Matthew sólo había caos.

Caminé entre todo el desastre, esquivando las botellas que todos estaban arrojándose, notando el caos que se formaba allí dentro alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Sin importarme nada más que conseguir los planos, enfilé hacia la barra, no sin antes chocarme con un jovencito que se salvó de un botellazo, ya que la botella chocó contra mi espalda y el niño quedó cubierto por mi cuerpo.

Me giré hacia el dueño de aquel botellazo, pero no encontré a nadie ni nada que me indicara quién se había atrevido a golpearme a mí, ya que todos estaban arrojando botellas, así que nunca iba a saber con exactitud quién había sido el que me había golpeado. Me volví hacia el niño, que permanecía aferrado a mi pecho, cubriéndose del ataque que nunca iba a llegar, porque lo había sufrido mi espalda.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo zarandeé un poco, porque el _peligro_ ya había pasado. Lo tomé del cabello rojo revuelto, y el chico se alejó de mi pecho.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo, y los ojos claros le brillaron junto con la borrachera. Olía a alcohol y a hombre, pero sabía que el de hombre no era su aroma, porque este niño no tocaba la mayoría de edad ni con las uñas.

—Está bien —le respondí con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento, me sorprendí de mí mismo, porque era la primera vez que le sonreía a un desconocido con verdadera honestidad. Siempre era de forma cínica y siempre acababa asesinándolo. Pero esta vez, había sonreído de verdad.

El niño se tambaleó y del mismo modo se alejó de mí. Me giré a observar hacia dónde se dirigía, y noté que se detenía delante de un hombre. Lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza con una mirada repleta de lujuria, movió un poco la cabeza y el otro sujeto se alejó de la columna, caminando detrás del niño.

¿Acaso eso debía importarme? En verdad, no. Porque yo había venido a este lugar sólo en busca del material para mi mejor amigo, que lo estaba haciendo por mí, además. No tenía por qué importarme que un niño se fuese al recoveco más oscuro de un bar con un hombre, no, claro que no…

Pero yo era Nash Gold y amaba ser infiel a mi palabra.

Cambié de rumbo y enfilé hacia donde se había dirigido el niño. Le estoy fallando a Ryouta, ya lo sé, pero necesitaba ir a ese lugar, una fuerza mayor estaba presionándome por dentro. Me detuve delante de una cortina de espejos que dirigía hacia un corredor oscuro. Sabía muy bien qué ocurría en corredores oscuros de ese estilo, así que no le hice asco a la situación y me metí ahí dentro.

Sí, aquel corredor oscuro era uno de la clase que se etiquetaba como _«el lugar en donde follo con quien me encuentre»_. Como quiero y en donde quiero, punto final. Lo sabía muy bien porque muchas veces me había metido en corredores como ese para buscar a Matt y darle una paliza por jugar sucio con mis situaciones personales.

Detrás de unas escaleras de metal divisé al niño, y como era de esperarse, muy bien acompañado, se diría, sólo se diría. Extendió los brazos cuando el otro comenzó a alzarle la playera y yo ya tenía mi mano sobre mi revólver. No sabía con exactitud por qué tenía mi mano puesta allí, pero sabía que iba a utilizarla por culpa del niño y nada más que por él, el factor _«Nash, eres un enfermo»_ aquí no tenía por qué ser apreciado. El niño y nada más, así y punto.

Sentí una ligera presión en mi entrepierna y me giré hacia quien se había atrevido a tocarme sin permiso. Le di un empujón al sujeto que había metido mano en donde no debía y cayó al suelo. Me volví hacia la escena del niño y observé al otro hombre de rodillas delante de él, en el preciso momento en el que estaba soltándole los pantalones con los dientes. Quité mi revólver de mi cinto con rapidez, apunté a la sien izquierda desde donde estaba y jalé del gatillo, dejando un eco sordo suspendido en el aire.

El hombre se desplomó hacia el costado y yo volví mi revólver a su lugar. Caminé rápidamente hacia el chico, deteniéndome delante de él.

—Le volaste la cabeza —dijo el niño, tomándose la cabeza, observando al hombre que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Yo no lo escuché, porque mi mente se cerró en el puto preciso momento en donde mis ojos fueron los únicos que funcionaron en mi cuerpo.

Su pecho desnudo, el abdomen duro, plano y remarcado. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y jadeaba. Me acerqué a él, seguro de mí mismo y seguro de las ganas que le tenía, y lo tomé de la cintura, delineando la suavidad de aquella zona, su piel aterciopelada, pero suave a la vez. Él alzó su rostro y nuestras narices se chocaron. Me tomó de mis hombros, pero sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente al cuello de mi camisa, tironeando las dos solapas, desabotonando el comienzo de la prenda. Me hundí en su boca cuando encontré sus labios y descubrí que el niño besaba como los dioses mandaban.

Mi lengua se escurrió dentro de sus labios y, en un rápido movimiento, coloqué al chico sobre mi, obligándole a que me rodeara con sus piernas. Le apreté contra mí y él se alejó de mi boca para gemir. Tomé ventaja de la situación y recorrí su cuello con mi lengua y mis labios, degustando su sabor. No tenía idea qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero pensaba en Ryouta y más necesitaba apretar el cuerpo de este niño, que yo llamaba niño pero tal vez no lo era.

Ryouta me había gritado antes de salir de casa, también me había repetido veinte veces que moviera el culo y le llevara los planos restantes para terminar con el trabajo, que para colmo, era por y para mí. Y bien, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo, Nash? Hacía años que no te metías con niños, y menos te comenzabas a magrear dentro de un bar caótico y de mala calidad.

 _«Busca los planos y vuelve a casa, necesito explicarte algunas cosas»_ , me dijo Ryouta antes de salir. _«He trabajado noches por ti, no he dormido nada por terminar con todo, no lo arruines ahora. Terminemos con esto, Nash»_. Kise sacaba lo peor de mí, pero yo también sacaba lo peor de él, y eso de alguna forma nos unía; pero sabía que cuando entrara a casa, Ryouta se iba a cagar en mí y en mis motivos de por qué me había demorado y me iba a golpear, me patearía la entrepierna, me escupiría y luego diría que era un imbécil.

—Suéltame —dijo el niño, alzando la voz, sacándome de mis propias hipótesis y planes históricos ya formulados. Me empujó desde mis hombros y yo le solté, provocando que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se arrastró un poco antes de formular una arcada y luego botarlo todo. Me sorprendí, porque era sexy y lindo hasta botando por donde había bebido —y besado—.

—¿Mocoso, estás bien? —pregunté, por primera vez en mi vida, verdaderamente preocupado. Se demoró varios segundos en responderme por continuar botándolo y escupiendo saliva. Se giró lentamente hasta lograr observarme por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Has visto cómo he botado todo —fue lo único que me respondió, con voz débil y casi… ¿avergonzado? Tenía las mejillas ahuecadas y pálidas, los ojos llorosos al esforzarse por las arcadas y los labios rojos y húmedos. Parecía que había hecho cualquier cosa, menos… eso. Sonrió débil—. Me siento un poco mareado, creo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero creo que no sólo he bebido… —respondió, y los ojos le dieron vuelta, amenazando con cerrárseles y mandarlo a volar. Trastabilló con la realidad y su cuerpo vaciló con desplomarse. Yo a eso le llamo drogas, muchas drogas. Y no era mi problema, claro que no.

—Llama a tu madre o a tu padre o a quien demonios necesites, quién sabe lo que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo, niño —dije y abotoné mi camisa. Él hipó y volvió a sufrir una arcada.

Me giré, dispuesto a dar por terminada esta sesión en donde el pene se me había calmado un poco, pero el estómago continuaba revuelto. Su voz quebrada me detuvo.

—Tu pistola… —murmuró en un hilo, provocando que me girara—. Es muy útil, ¿verdad? Debes de llevarla a todos lados… yo siempre he querido una para volarme los sesos…

¿Qué dice el imbécil?

—Estás enfermo, niño —le escupí sin importarme una mierda por qué había tenido la necesidad de decirme eso. Lo miré una última vez antes de girarme y enfilar hacia la entrada del corredor, por donde me había metido.

Que le den al niñato bueno para nada. Me había calentado por un momento y luego ya ni sabía qué mierda era luego de vomitar, parecía haberse convertido en un suicida, enfermizo y psicópata. Que le den. Estaba tan ebrio que lo único que hacía era decir estupideces. Mocoso imbécil.

Salí de aquel corredor y el desastre global continuaba en la parte principal del bar. Me detuve en el costado de la barra y llamé al cantinero que tenía un tatuaje en el cuello con mi mano, moviendo mi cabeza, indicando que se acercara. Cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dije al oído que era colega de Ryouta y que me diese los planos restantes, y todo lo que mi amigo había dicho que tenía que decirle. Y para colmo, había olvidado el nombre del tipo que tenía los planos; todo por la culpa del niño suicida.

El hombre asintió y se alejó de mí. Le susurró algo al otro cantinero y el mismo movió la cabeza, caminando hacia la zona de los licores. Sacó dos tubos de papel largos y caminó hacia mí con ellos en sus manos. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me los entregó y me indicó con su mano que me acercara. Sus labios se pegaron a mi oído.

—Dile a Kise que me he metido en muchos problemas por conseguirlos, que sepa devolverme el favor —dijo, y me alejó suavemente. Lo miré con una sonrisa altanera.

—Él sabrá cómo devolverte el favor —dije casi burlón. El hombre sonrió y se volteó, continuando con su trabajo.

Ya con los planos, no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Pero por una fuerza mayor, y porque también sentía una mirada asesina atizar mi nuca, me giré y lo vi allí de pie.

Estaba mirándome a través de la cortina de espejos, con una de sus manos apretando algunos de los mismos, despidiendo un hilillo de sangre desde su palma hasta su muñeca.

Ah, que le den.

Me giré y decidí restarle importancia, porque sólo era un niño y porque Ryouta me esperaba en casa con veinte sermones para arrojarme encima.

 

 

 

Siquiera acabé de meterme en casa cuando un zapato me dio directamente en pleno rostro. Dejé caer los planos a mis pies y gemí del dolor.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me recibes con un zapatazo, imbécil?! —exclamé, llevando mis manos hacia una de mis cejas, el lugar donde había dado la punta de la zapatilla.

—¡Una hora y media! ¡Una puta hora y media! ¡Sólo podrían haber sido veinte minutos en ir, recoger los planos y volver! ¡Te merecías que te arrojara el par entero encima, pero he sido demasiado benevolente contigo! ¡Todo esto lo hago por ti, estúpido! ¡Valora lo que las personas hacen, maldita mierda asesina!

Lo tomé de sus muñecas y lo detuve presionando fuerte con mis dedos porque era la única forma de detener sus ataques de histeria. Sabía que cosas como esta no eran motivos para sacar mi pistola de su lugar, pero últimamente, Ryouta se estaba ganando que comenzara a dudar de ello, cuando antes nunca había intentado ni tocarle un solo cabello, porque decía que lo quería, pero ahora no, ahora sabía que sólo quería que él me quisiera y estaba agotándome la paciencia pensar tan frío.

Lo solté de sopetón luego de forcejear como dos estúpidos y disminuí mi poco autocontrol, porque ya no lo necesitaba. Tomé los planos, cerré la puerta de un golpe y caminé hacia él.

—Aquí tienes los putos planos —le dije, y le arrojé los planos contra el pecho—. La próxima vez, si no quieres que me demore, los buscas tú solito. No me interesa que el trabajo sea para mí, pero no quiero reproches por demorarme, no lo he hecho a propósito.

Pasé por su lado, y cuando iba a comenzar a quitarme la ropa, él habló.

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo débilmente. Yo me giré, con las manos sobre mi saco y el ceño fruncido—. Sólo imaginé que estabas con una mujer.

—¿Y qué con eso? —pregunté, caminando lentamente hacia él.

—No quiero perderte —respondió, girándose. Dejó caer los planos al suelo y yo me detuve cerca de su cuerpo—. Sólo quiero servirte, quiero que me manejes a tu antojo, aunque siempre he dicho que no, siempre he querido que continuaras insistiendo… quiero saber si tu locura también es también mi culpa, no lo sé, me siento extraño porque nunca he querido esto, pero lo necesito, Nash…

Por primera vez en mi vida, Ryouta me había sorprendido.

Y por un momento, me hizo recordar al niño del corredor. La misma mirada perdida, los ojos brillantes, la carencia, el poco control de las emociones. Los labios temblorosos, los gestos dudosos y tímidos, él _«hazlo tú, yo no sé qué hacer»_.

Por primera vez, no era Kise Ryouta.

En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero era una necesidad física que ahora no sólo la tenía yo, sino que también Ryouta la estaba teniendo. Lo adherí a mi cuerpo y encontré sus labios por primera vez en mi vida desde que lo había conocido. Se estremeció entre mis brazos, pero lo sostuve con fuerza y no le permití que quebrara el contacto.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirme, pero no me importaba. Ahora ya no tenía motivos para echarme hacia atrás, porque sentía la sangre circular con desesperación hasta concentrarse allí donde el hueso de la cadera de Ryouta estaba apretando, buscando, encontrando y despertando. Luego de la mirada brillante, y de _«yo siempre he querido una para volarme los sesos…»_ algo había cambiado. Algo ya no era lo mismo.

Y cuando Ryouta se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, supe que yo no lo quería. Sólo era mi amigo, sólo era mi amante.

Había abierto los ojos. Había cambiado de opinión.

 


	3. O2. Anatomía

 

**Nash.**

 

¿Cuántas habían sido las noches en las que había soñado con despertarme junto a Ryouta, sentir su cuerpo caliente, besarle el hombro y rozarle el cuello con los labios húmedos de su propia saliva? ¿Cuántas habían sido las veces en las que había deseado tocar su la piel con mis manos y escuchar cada gemido como si fuese el último? ¿Cuántas veces había estado imaginando su voz quebrarse al gemir mi nombre seguidas veces en un jadeo cercano al clímax? ¿Cuántas, ah? ¿Cuántas?

Incontables.

Infinitas.

Miles de millones.

Ahora todo eso me importaba una mierda. Le había prometido ser cuidoso con él y había faltado a mi palabra, porque lo había partido en dos, por haber recordado las veces que me había negado un beso, un gesto de cariño, un pequeño roce. Le había tomado con posesión y brutalidad. Cuando él se confió demasiado, yo le tomé el pelo y saqué provecho de su vulnerabilidad. Me había pasado por las pelotas todo lo que había hecho por mí y con enojo me quedé con su cuerpo y con su dignidad. Por todo el enojo que me consumía por dentro, le había herido y ahora, no sólo me arrepentía un poco, sino que quería repararlo.

Me había metido con mi mejor amigo por el enojo, el odio y la histeria que me consumían por dentro. Se habían apoderado de mí, y si no hubiese sido Ryouta, las consecuencias se las iba a llevar el niño suicida que había encontrado en el bar. Sólo pensé en el sexo. Pensé en la tensión. Pensé con la puta entrepierna. No pensé en que de seguro Ryouta se había roto la cabeza decidiéndose en entregarse a mí o no; no pensé en que él de verdad quería hacer esto, y que si no me había aceptado durante tanto tiempo, había sido por alguna razón en especial.

Sólo me dejé llevar. Sólo quise disfrutar del dolor de otra persona. Sólo quise divertirme a costas del sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo. Sólo sonreí con malicia cuando me suplicaba por favor que lo hiciera despacio, y yo hacía oídos sordos y embestía con fuerza. Recordaba todas estas cosas sentado al filo de la cama, desnudo, con Ryouta durmiendo en una posición incómoda, porque yo había roto su cuerpo. Siempre le había prometido que si se dejaba tocar por mí, iba a tratarlo como si de cristal se tratase. Pero le había fallado, le había fallado a Ryouta sólo porque necesitaba descargar tensiones

Me giré hacia él y vi su cuerpo enredado en las sábanas, cubriéndose con miedo de la bestia en la cual me había convertido. Las marcas rojas y moradas por casi todo su cuerpo, los moretones en sus hombros por presionar mis dedos en su piel, su labio inferior hinchado al mordisquearlo con fuerza cuando me corrí, una de las tantas veces, en su interior, la sangre sobre las sábanas, la que había notado y sin embargo, a pesar de haberla visto y que él me hubiese suplicado, había continuado haciéndole daño.

Me removí sobre el colchón y me recosté junto a él, mi pecho pegado a su espalda. Coloqué mi frente contra su hombro y le rodeé la cintura desnuda, bajando un poco, acariciando su pelvis, sintiendo el roce de Ryouta al girarse y hundirse en mi pecho, sollozando.

—Perdóname —suspiré, sintiéndome en verdad como un hijo de puta sin escrúpulos.

—Prometiste que ibas a cuidarme. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste —dijo con la voz en un hilo, alzando la mirada, observándome con los ojos cristalinos. Me alejé de él, sintiéndome un monstruo, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Decías que me querías? No. Cuando te supliqué que me dejaras, no lo hiciste, sólo me apretaste un poco más y continuaste. ¿Por qué?

—Sabía que sería la primera y última vez. Lo sabía, y no quería hacerlo como lo hacen todos, quería demostrarme quién era en verdad —respondí, dándole la espalda, sentándome en el filo de la cama, avergonzado de mí mismo—. Quería que vieras que no me compadecía de nadie, que no sirve suplicar cuando se trata de mí, descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar con tanto odio en mi interior, saber de lo que era capaz. Quería comprobar que tenía sentimientos cuando se trataba de ti, pero no, sólo hay mierda y sed de sangre dentro de mí. Creí que eras mi punto débil, pero te traté como trato a todos: como mierda.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y suspiré. Ryouta se movió detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda. A pesar de todo el daño recibido, me abrazó, con sus manos unidas delante de mi pecho.

—No me preocupa que tengas mierda dentro y me maltrates a mí o a cualquiera. Me preocupa que no puedas sacarla de ahí, que no puedas descargarte. Me ofrecí a que lo hicieras porque sabía que querías y necesitabas descargarte, y yo dejé que lo hicieras, dejé que me lastimaras, y ahora lo sientes, me pides perdón porque estás arrepentido. Y eso es bueno. Es un gran paso hacia adelante.

—En el bar me metí con un niño —confesé—. No sé si era un niño, sólo sé que me metí con él, le besé y le toqué un poco. Descubrí que era suicida… tal vez no lo era y sólo he alucinado un poco, pero quien piensa volarse los sesos se considera un suicida, ¿verdad? Me pareció enfermizo, y lo dejé solo. Tal vez, necesitaba ayuda.

—Creo que te me estás poniendo algo raro —dijo Ryouta, y yo me giré. Me observaba con una sonrisa y el entrecejo fruncido, con un gesto como si le divirtiera y le sorprendiera la situación al mismo tiempo—. ¿Te estás preocupando por un suicida cuando tú asesinas a todo lo que respire tu mismo aire? En serio, te estás ablandando y no me agrada. Sólo estás a un paso de conseguir lo que tanto has deseado, ¿por qué te has puesto así?

—A veces vuelvo a ser ese niño que presenció cómo le volaban la cabeza a sus padres, y siento otras cosas, no lo sé.

—Te odio, me haces reír con las idioteces que dices… —exclamó Kise e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado. La risa se escapó estridente de sus labios, burlona—. ¡Mira cómo he acabado yo cuando creía haber tenido un poco de dignidad! Tantos años evitándote y me convertí en tu amante, ¿y tú te crees un fracaso? No me vengas con eso.

—Me estás asustando… ¿has dicho _amante_? ¿Mi amante? Tengo que vivir para contarlo, por favor —me reí, girándome hacia él. Ryouta me atrapó de mi cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos, obligándome a caer sobre su cuerpo. Atrapó mis labios con su boca y luego, se alejó para sonreír.

—De todos modos no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, recuerda que sólo estás aprovechándolo para decir _«tenemos que besarnos para romper la tensión»_ y que no sintamos ningún remordimiento, porque ya hemos hecho cosas peores —dijo seriamente, recalcando todo con su dedo. A pesar de todo, me sorprendía lo fuerte que podía ser Kise Ryouta y a la vez tan fácil de herir—. Nash —replicó, escrutándome con una mirada asesina—. Por favor, no lo arruines…

—No lo haré —sonreí y Ryouta volvió a unir nuestros labios.

 

 

 

Extendió el plano a lo largo de la mesa y yo eché un vistazo mientras soltaba un bostezo, sosteniendo mi cabeza con una mano, deseando con todo lo que tenía dentro irme a la puta cama y descansar luego de haber gastado medio tanque de energía con mi mejor amigo.

—Tiene el formato de una mansión, pero sólo es una casa, de puros lujos, pero una casa en fin —comenzó a decir Ryouta, tomando asiento junto a mí. Me palmeó la espalda y yo me enderecé, observando el plano. Había demasiadas habitaciones y los dos ojos no me alcanzaban para enumerarlas. Señaló la cocina—. Esta es la cocina, la cual sólo cuenta con dos cocineros. También cuenta con un total de cinco criadas, las cuales tienen sus trabajos individuales, pero te das una idea cuál es el mundo de Masaomi, ¿no? ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sé que parece que estoy a punto de dormirme, pero en realidad tu voz me aturde y no me dejaría dormir nunca, así que tranquilo, te estoy escuchando —sonreí, observándole con poco interés, pero en verdad tenía que prestar atención, porque Ryouta sólo iba a explicarme sus planos una sola vez.

—Bueno, la sala de estar, el despacho del jefe, bla, bla, las escaleras, que te dirigen al primer piso, en donde tienes el corredor —continuó, señalando un corredor ocupado por distintas habitaciones—. Aquí hay varias habitaciones para el personal, por eso la casa se extiende bastante. Las habitaciones para cada persona que forme parte del personal, la del único hijo de la casa.

—Espera —dije y estiré el cuello cuando algo me llamó la atención—. ¿Y dónde se supone que se encuentra la habitación del bastardo?

—Junto a su oficina, idiota, ¿por qué te alarmas tanto? —se rió él. Yo suspiré, sintiendo alivio. Ryouta extendió otro enorme plano—. Esta es la parte exterior del territorio enemigo. Está compuesto por un jardín extenso, una piscina bastante pronunciada en aquel palacio, y luego una extensión de arboleda. Los demás planos son para mí, pero esto es para que te des una idea de qué lugar estaremos ocupando.

—¿Y qué ideas tienes? —pregunté, rascándome la cabeza.

—El cantinero que te entregó aquellos últimos planos trabajaba allí, era cocinero, pero por algún que otro tema, estuvo obligado a dejar el trabajo. Masaomi tiene su personal, no lo sé, ¿detectives, por llamarlos de algún modo? Encargados de la mafia los llamaría yo. Son aquellos que se toman el trabajo de quitarle hasta el último centavo a las corporaciones que ataca Masaomi. También se deben encargar de víctimas o cosas así, te darás una mínima idea. Me ha dado detalles muy generales del entorno.

—Escúpelo —respondí.

—Masaomi comenzó a tener más problemas cuando su hijo se convirtió en un adicto a las drogas, al alcohol y al sexo barato. Cayó en depresiones, trastornos y cosas así, comenzó a meterse en problemas pero parece que problemas graves, porque su padre tuvo que comenzar a tomar medidas —explicó Ryouta—. Parece que el niño comenzó a meterse en negocios o lo metieron, quién sabe, y los platos rotos los debió pagar Masaomi. Deudas, muchas deudas. Además, lo que el bastardo aprecia más en su vida, luego del dinero y el poder, es su hijo.

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa su hijo? —pregunté no comprendiendo por qué se encargaba de darle tanta vuelta al tema ese del hijo y tonterías. Yo no necesitaba al niño, necesitaba a Masaomi, quería su cabeza, no me interesaba nada más, y menos que menos su puto hijo.

—Porque es el punto débil de Masaomi Akashi, idiota. Planeo meterte allí para que te conviertas en el guardaespaldas del niño y yo seré su chófer, ya lo he decidido. Debería importarte, porque lo meteremos en problemas a partir de su hijo, lo utilizaremos como carnada —respondió. Yo me enderecé y le observé, planteándome bien la idea.

—Pero tengo que establecer una relación interesante con el niño, no se me hará nada sencillo manejarlo como si no fuésemos carne y uña —opiné.

—No, claro que no, hay un factor llamado tiempo, idiota —rió Kise—. Buscarás el modo de comprar al chico. Lo llevarás por el lado bueno, y luego lo harás quebrar, porque de ese modo tendrás a Masaomi en tus manos. No pienses que es un chico anti-vida, Nash —dijo Ryouta, cambiando su semblante burlón a un semblante más serio—. Tiene diecinueve años.

—Buen, cuando reparé en decirle niño a cualquier cosa que tuviese menos años que yo, no pensé que trataríamos con un niño de verdad, diecinueve años. Por favor, si es un mocoso para nosotros, Ryouta.

—Sí, un niñato que se ha drogado y alcoholizado más veces que tú y yo juntos —remató él—. De todos modos, está metido en una familia de un complejo muy especial, ¿por qué habría de ser así el muchacho?

—Masaomi no debió prestarle la más mínima atención nunca, es lo que siempre ocurre en familias como las de ese hijo de puta —dije, desinteresándome poco por los problemas personales de un niñato desconocido. Me coloqué de pie y caminé hacia la cama. Me arrojé sobre el colchón, hundiendo mi rostro en mi almohada—. De todos modos, no pretendo lograr demasiado ahí dentro. Sólo quiero acabar de una vez y largarme.

—Nash, no hace más de tres horas me habías hablado de eso de ayudar al chico que creías que era un suicida, tal vez el hijo de Masaomi esté en una peor situación, tal vez lo que más necesite sea una ayuda, quién sabe —dijo Kise, preocupándose demasiado.

La verdad, sentirme blando era lo que menos quería. Pero no podía mentir, la situación del hijo de Masaomi me daba un poco de miedo. No creo que un chico buscase problemas porque estaba aburrido y un día decidió comenzar a arruinarse la vida hasta tal punto de meter a su padre. Yo creía que había tenido suficientes motivos para comenzar a practicar la autodestrucción, porque sí, eso no era más que autodestrucción en carne pura, claramente.

—Tal vez, conociendo a ese muchacho, puedas ayudarlo —volvió a hablar Ryouta, luego de una prolongada pausa.

—Cállate —suspiré.

 

 

 

**Akashi.**

 

Día número veinticuatro en que papá creía que había dejado de beber y drogarme.

Con unas píldoras tranquilizantes en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra, subí las escaleras de casa en silencio. Recién, a las ocho de la mañana, llegaba a casa luego de haber pasado una madrugada completamente autodestructiva. Me escurrí en mi habitación y le di dos vueltas al cerrojo de la puerta. Caminé pesadamente hacia la mesa de noche y dejé la botella y las píldoras. Enfilé hacia el cuarto de baño y me detuve frente al espejo.

Daba asco. Simplemente, daba asco.

Me giré hacia el pequeño mueble que tenía junto al lavabo y tomé la pequeña navaja de afeitar, la que le había hurtado a papá un día. Alcé mi brazo izquierdo y lo escruté con la mirada, contando las heridas que ya habían cicatrizado y las que aún debían cicatrizar.

Torcí la cabeza y alcé la navaja. La dirigí hacia mi muñeca y deslicé el filo sobre la piel, realizando un corte superficial. La piel se abrió en un fino hilo de color rojo, sin profundidad, con placer. Prontamente, el fino hilo se convirtió en una franja gruesa de color rojo oscuro cuando comenzó a emanar sangre. Apreté los ojos y volví a deslizar la navaja, realizando otro corte superficial debajo del primero.

Dejé caer la navaja en el lavabo y pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron la zona blanca en donde el grifo goteaba y sólo el sonido de las gotas chocar contra la cerámica del lavabo se lograba oír, casi como un eco enfermizo. Deslicé mi índice sobre una de las heridas y alcé la cabeza. Allí estaba mi almanaque de mentiras, como solía llamarlo yo. Contaba los días que papá creía que me mantenía lúcido y que ocupaba para ir a la universidad.

Alcé mi dedo cubierto de sangre y marqué el día veinticuatro con una cruz ensangrentada. Sonreí embriagado de placer y de dolor al mismo tiempo, con las heridas desprendiéndose en hilos de sangre por todo mi antebrazo.

Regresé a mi habitación y me arrojé sobre la cama. Tomé las píldoras y observé la etiqueta blanca detenidamente por un momento. Le quité la tapa al pequeño envase cilíndrico de color amarillo transparente y dejé caer en mi palma tres comprimidos. Tomé la botella, la destapé e ingerí las píldoras junto con el whisky. Apreté los ojos, sintiendo los tres comprimidos y el líquido arder por mi garganta.

Esta vez, dejé caer cinco píldoras sobre mi palma, ingiriéndolas a todas con otro trago largo de whisky. Los cortes comenzaron su escozor de siempre y yo sonreí por la placentera sensación.

Tomé el envase de píldoras y lo vacié en mi boca, ingiriendo los restantes comprimidos que quedaban allí. Bebí tragos largos de la botella y comencé a hipar.

¿Qué mierda eres, Seijuuro?

¿En qué mierda te has convertido?

Comencé a llorar. Comencé a llorar porque ya nada era lo mismo. Mamá falleció a base de calmantes y desangrarse, ¿no? Se mató a sí misma con calmantes y unos profundos cortes en las muñecas. ¿Por qué no morir como ella y ya? Mamá se cansó de papá y se mató. Yo estoy cansado de la vida, también quiero matarme.

Pero soy un cobarde.

Con la botella de whisky en una mano, corrí hacia el cuarto de baño. Me arrodillé delante del retrete y dirigí dos de mis dedos hacia mi boca, hundiéndolos hasta rozar mi campanilla. Sufrí una arcada y todo volvió por donde se había metido. Me sostuve de la taza del retrete y lo devolví todo. Regresé dos dedos a mi boca y sufrí otra arcada; y más líquido. Y otra, y otra más… Tiré de la cadena y todo lo que había ingerido para matarme, se fue por el retrete. Me dejé caer sentado contra la mampara de la bañadera y me abracé a la botella, con mis hombros convulsionándose y mi pecho temblando.

No tenía por qué llorar, siempre me buscaba los problemas yo solo. Yo solo me había metido en esto. Yo solo me había convertido en lo que soy ahora. Siempre había sido diferente, siempre había sido bueno con todos, siempre había sido un buen niño. Siempre había querido ser interesante, atraer a alguien, ser importante para alguien. Cuando mamá se decidió a dejarme, ya a nadie le importé, a nadie le parecí especial, nadie me quiso, nadie me apreció.

Día número veinticuatro en que le miento a mi propio padre sobre mi salud, mi estado físico, mis sentimientos y mis emociones. Porque todo es una mierda. Vivo de emborracharme, alcoholizarme, venderme a cualquier bestia en celo que me encuentro, follando y ligando con quien sea que esté interesado; me lastimo a mí mismo, me meto en bares de mala muerte mientras papá cree que iré a la casa de un amigo que ni siquiera existe para luego ir a la universidad.

¿Amigo? ¿Amigos? ¿En verdad aquella clase de personas existían? Porque yo no tenía a nadie. No tenía nada, no era nada. ¿En verdad valdré algo? ¿En verdad alguien alguna vez podrá quererme si continúo así, de este modo, destruyéndome a pasos agigantados? ¿En verdad alguna vez alguien se sentirá lo suficientemente capaz de acercarse a mí para preguntarme cómo me siento en esta vida de mierda? En verdad… ¿alguna vez le importaré a alguien? ¿Alguien alguna vez querrá quererme?

Lloriqueé con más fuerza y los ojos se me nublaron con mis propias lágrimas. Alcé el brazo y arrojé la botella de whisky contra la pared contraria a mí del cuarto de baño. La botella se hizo añicos, el líquido dejó una mancha en la pared, la cual comenzó a deslizarse en hilos hacia el zócalo de la loseta. Los cristales brillaron gracias a la luz de la lámpara del cuarto de baño. Brillaron casi con la misma intensidad y seducción que la navaja de afeitar. Me arrodillé junto al montón de cristales y me dejé caer sobre ellos, soltando un gemido bajo y ahogado cuando los pequeños objetos se incrustaron en mis brazos.

La loseta de color blanco se tiñó de rojo de un instante a otro. Lloré con fuerza, sintiéndome destruido por mí mismo, por mi propia vida. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? ¿En dónde me detendría cuando de verdad ya no sintiera el suficiente valor para continuar?

La gran respuesta es que no iba a detenerme nunca. No tendría descanso hasta acabar con las únicas fuerzas que me mantenían con vida. Continuaría buscando el modo de autodestruirme hasta el punto de no soportarlo más y acabar con mi vida en una agonía y sufrimiento horribles. ¿A quién iba a importarle si moría? ¿Qué dejaría? ¿Qué moraleja quedaba? ¿La moraleja sería _«no dejes que tu hijo se convierta en una escoria humana porque nunca le prestas atención»_? ¿O mejor sería _«no dejes que tu hijo llore porque nunca te interesaste en sus elecciones de vida»_? ¿Qué lección aprenderían?

¡Pues no dejarías ni una mierda, Seijuuro! ¡Porque lo único que dejarías es que cortarse los brazos superficialmente siempre es la solución! ¡Dejarías que morir como lo ha hecho tu madre es un gran paso! ¡No dejarías ni una mierda porque tú eres mierda en su totalidad!

—Seijuuro, ya no estorbes —dijo papá cuando le arrojé el balón. Lo pateó lejos y continuó su camino hacia el automóvil.

—Ahora no, Seijuuro —dijo papá cuando le extendí el Ferrari de juguete favorito. Giró su rostro y me ignoró por completo.

—Papá no puede atenderte —dijo papá cuando le sonreí con mi disfraz de hombre del desierto. Me acarició la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su despacho en mi rostro.

¿Lo ves, Seijuuro? Siempre le importaste una mierda a ese quien se atreve a llamarse padre. Sí, muy en el fondo lo quieres, pero no tanto como debería ser. ¿Y por qué? Porque te da asco. Porque nunca ha sido un buen padre. Porque te ha permitido convertirte en esta mierda que eres ahora. Porque te da vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sabes que él está decepcionado de ti. Acaba con esto.

Acaba con esto de una vez por todas y no martiries a nadie más.

Acaba contigo.

 

 

 

**Nash.**

 

Esto no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Luego de que Ryouta consiguiera contactos y más hombres para infiltrarnos en la casa de Masaomi Akashi, yo ya estaba de pie delante de la residencia. Mi amigo bajó del automóvil y caminó hacia mí. Me tomó del codo y observó hacia donde yo tenía mi vista clavada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Ryouta en un susurro.

Junto a nosotros, había llegado una ambulancia. Habían salido disparados hacia el interior de la residencia. Se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de algunas mujeres y los paramédicos se dedicaron a sacar una camilla de la ambulancia, corriendo rápidamente hacia la residencia.

Pasados cinco minutos, los paramédicos corrían con cuidado, deslizando la camilla, la cual estaba ocupada por un cuerpo. Abrí los ojos detrás de mis gafas de sol cuando observé el brazo ensangrentado que pendía de un costado de la camilla. Un paramédico sostenía una vía respiratoria sobre el rostro de la persona que estaba en la camilla. Necesitaba ver qué había ocurrido, pero Ryouta apretó el agarre ejercido sobre mi codo y me abrazó disimuladamente por la cintura, susurrándome al oído que yo no tenía por qué meterme allí.

Tenía suficientes problemas encima, ¿por qué añadir más a la lista?

Los paramédicos cerraron las puertas traseras del vehículo. Ocuparon sus lugares en los asientos de piloto y copiloto y pronto, la ambulancia salió disparada, dejando una nube de humo en el lugar. Kise se adelantó primero. Caminó con cuidado y respeto hacia la criada que aún permanecía en la entrada de la residencia.

—Disculpe, señorita, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta y mis compañeros y yo somos parte del nuevo personal citado por el señor Akashi. ¿Podría decirme qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —preguntó suavemente, sin acercarse más de lo debido a la dama. La mujer se giró y enjugó sus lágrimas con el delantal de su falda negra.

—Sí, podría decirle —sonrió la mujer, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo en buscar que más lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Volvió a enjugarse los ojos—. El hijo del amo ha sido encontrado en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, inconsciente y sangrando. Además, encontraron píldoras, una botella de alcohol hecha añicos y una navaja de afeitar cubierta de sangre.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —sonrió Kise, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza en gesto de disculpas. La dama le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mis disculpas a ustedes, jóvenes —exclamó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Preesionando un botón junto al muro, el cual abrió las rejas para adentrarnos a la residencia con los automóviles—. Lamento la demora, pero con toda esta tragedia no me he dado cuenta de nada.

Kise me observó con una mirada seria y yo me moví, dirigiéndome hacia el lado del copiloto. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento. Mi amigo colocó un cambio y puso en marcha el automóvil.

—La próxima vez que quieras actuar por tus propios instintos, te patearé en la entrepierna, y de verdad no quieres que haga eso —dijo Ryouta. Yo sonreí y dirigí mi mano hacia su muslo, apretando suavemente. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? Si te gusta —respondí con una sonrisa.

A través del parabrisas comencé a ver el verde de la arboleda de la residencia. No me importó demasiado, porque cuando Ryouta comenzó a aparcar junto a los demás automóviles que ya se encontraban en la residencia, apreté su muslo y busqué el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Nash —se quejó, aparcando el automóvil en el lugar indicado. Tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y busqué sus labios, encontrándolos al vuelo. Ryouta apretó mi nuca y presionó sus labios contra los míos, respirando fuerte contra mí.

Un suave golpe a la ventanilla polarizada del lado de Ryouta logró que nos separáramos. Me enderecé en mi asiento y Kise acomodó su ropa. Relajó su mueca y presionó el botón para descender la ventanilla.

—Disculpen, van a mostrarnos la residencia —sonrió nuestro compañero, Atsushi. Esa sonrisa no era cualquier sonrisa. Algo se estaba mentalizando y pronto me encargaría de que no sospechase nada de Ryouta y de mí. Murasakibara se alejó de la ventanilla sin cambiar de sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y bajé del automóvil, cerrando de un portazo.

Observé a Atsushi detrás de mis gafas de sol, notando que estaba junto a otros dos sujetos.

Uno era Daiki, sí, pero yo le llamaba Aomine porque ese era su apellido y porque para mi era más despectivo llamarle así. Siempre había mirado a Ryouta como algo más que su ‘fiel’ amigo, y no sospecharía en saber que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, porque incontables veces Kise había dicho _«Nash, saldré con Aominecchi»_. Y de ahora en adelante, que todos compartiríamos una misma residencia, no le quitaría la mirada de encima.

El otro sujeto que hablaba con Atsushi era un niño novato de veintitrés años, llamado Shintarou. Nunca hablaba demasiado, sólo decía lo suficiente, y casi siempre respondía con monosílabos, pero era un niño agradable. Nunca descubrías cómo se sentía, ya que sólo veías en ocasiones algunos gestos de sus labios o de su nariz. De todos modos, Ryouta me había jurado que era bueno en lo que hacía. No sé a qué se habrá referido, porque ahora Kise me parecía una caja de sorpresas.

—Por aquí, jóvenes —indicó otra criada, una más joven y tranquila que la que nos habíamos cruzado en la entrada.

Atsushi, Aomine y Shintarou continuaron embelesados en su conversación y caminaron tranquilos detrás de la criada. Ryouta se detuvo junto a mí y me picó el brazo. Me giré hacia él y me sonrió, pero yo no le devolví el gesto, no ahora sabiendo que teníamos que trabajar en equipo con Aomine.

—¿Te molesta algo? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. Yo comencé a caminar, prestándole atención a todo el lugar. A pesar de la ambulancia y las criadas preocupadas, todo parecía muy sereno en el ambiente.

—No te das una idea del gusto que siento de verle la cara al imbécil de Aomine —sonreí irónicamente, notando con fijeza cómo Murasakibara rodeaba los hombros de Shintarou y lo pegaba más a él. Aomine rió y los tres continuaron su diálogo.

—¿Acaso en algún momento dije y aseguré estar casado contigo, Nash? —preguntó Ryouta. Me giré hacia él y él me observó con una sonrisa, queriendo parecer inocente, pero ya con ese gesto me había contado las veces que se había acostado con él—. Pues si en algún momento lo he dicho, lo retiro. ¿Te he recriminado algo cuando me contaste que en lugar de ir a recoger los planos aquel día te magreaste con un niño? Pues si, me acosté con Aominecchi miles de veces. Y no me molesta decirte que tú puedes hacerlo con quien quieras, nunca te he quitado ese derecho. Hazme dos favores: ignora a Aominecchi y háblame cuando se te pase esto. No quiero discutir contigo.

Ryouta acabó la conversación allí. Pasó de largo junto a mí y continuó por el camino de los demás muchachos. Chasqueé la lengua y tranquilamente continué por el mismo camino. En un momento, ya no me sentí solo, porque Shintarou se puso a caminar en silencio junto a mí, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones y la respiración tranquila. Lo miré de arriba, detrás de mis gafas oscuras, y solté un suspiro.

—¿Y tú, niño? —pregunté con voz calmada—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No soy un niño —respondió en tono de que se había ofendido por haberlo llamado así, y sonreí, porque me recordó débilmente al niño que había conocido en aquel bar. Suspiré vagamente y él continuó—. Murasakibara me contó lo que necesitaba Kise, y me pidió ayuda.

—¿Eres muy apegado a Atsushi? —pregunté con una sonrisa, queriendo preguntar algo más, pero mejor ser precavido, porque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo podría reaccionar el niño. Pero lo descubrí cuando Midorima se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Por favor, no digas nada —suplicó el chico, tomándome de las solapas de mi saco. Sonreí, porque no eran asunto mío los sentimientos del pobre Shintarou. Y no iba a meterme, pero Atsushi merecía saberlo, porque el niñato era honesto y tenía sentimientos.

—No lo sabrá, no gracias a mí, así que tranquilo, niño —le respondí, acariciando su cabello. Los suaves mechones acariciaron mi palma y por un momento, deseé que Shintarou se convirtiera en el mocoso de aquel bar.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Mido-chin? —preguntaron detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré y Murasakibara me sonrió.

Midorima soltó mi saco y yo alejé mi mano de su cabello. El chico caminó lentamente hacia Atsushi, sintiéndose avergonzado por algo que no tenía por qué avergonzarle. El idiota sonrió y rodeó los hombros de Midorima.

Después de todo, a Atsushi y a Shintarou parecía irles mejor que a Ryouta y a mí.

 

 

 

—Jóvenes, lamento decirles que sólo tengo una habitación individual, las demás son todas en parejas —dijo la criada, deteniéndonos todos al comienzo del corredor. Luego de recorrer la casa, ya era momento de asignarnos nuestras propias habitaciones.

Todos comenzaron a decidir quién iba con quién y quién quedaba solo. Yo rodé los ojos, porque el único que sobraba allí era yo, así que yo tenía que ir solo. Ellos cuatro se conocían de toda la vida. Además, no iba a compartir habitación con Ryouta sabiendo que no podría controlarme con nada. De todos modos, yo podía defenderme solo si algo ocurría.

—Joven, ¿es usted el encargado de ser el guardaespaldas del hijo del amo? —preguntó la criada, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, tomándome de un hombro. Yo me alejé un poco de ella, y ella deshizo el agarre, avergonzándose de haberlo hecho.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí, enderezándome. A la criada se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamó, cubriéndose los labios con una mano. Los muchachos abrieron los ojos ante la reacción. Yo me esperé lo peor—. La habitación individual es justo la que está junto a la del hijo del señor. Prométame que lo cuidará, prometa que no dejará que vuelva a caer.

—Ese no es asunto mío, pero lo intentaré —respondí. La mujer soltó una exclamación de felicidad y regresó a su lugar, no sin antes murmurar un _«gracias»_ , que murió en el aire.

—Lo siento, jóvenes, pueden seguirme —sonrió la criada, volviendo a la mueca anterior. Los muchachos siguieron a la mujer y yo me moví lentamente, pasando junto a Kise, que aún no caía en la cuenta de que había preferido estar solo antes que estar con él. Llegué hasta la posición de los muchachos y la criada abrió una puerta—. Una habitación en pareja.

Disimuladamente, le propiné un empujón a Shintarou cuando vi que Murasakibara se adentraba sin siquiera cuestionarle a alguien. Midorima giró su rostro hacia mí y yo le sonreí, indicándole con una sonrisa que entrara también. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el niño adentró después de Atsushi.

—Otra habitación en pareja —sonrió la criada. Aomine entró del mismo modo que Atsushi y Ryouta se detuvo delante de mí. Yo no me inmuté, cortando el único hilo invisible que nos mantenía unidos.

La criada continuó y yo caminé detrás de ella. Llegamos al fondo del corredor, y la joven comenzó a abrir la puerta, pero yo me detuve a observar la habitación con la puerta abierta que estaba junto a la que iba a ser mi habitación. Reparé en las huellas de sangre que había sobre el suelo y solté un suspiro. ¿En qué situación se había metido este mocoso para llegar a tal extremo?

—¿Joven? —me llamó la criada, y yo me giré hacia ella, quitando la mirada de las horribles manchas de sangre. Ella me sonrió débilmente—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —respondí, bajando la cabeza—. Disculpe, ¿esta es la habitación de…?

—Exacto, del hijo del amo —terminó de decir por mí, bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos delante del delantal de su falda negra—. No se preocupe, joven, estoy segura de que él estará bien el día de mañana, y que se encantará de tenerle aquí —sonrió la mujer. Yo alcé la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que no me necesita a mí, sino a su padre —respondí bruscamente. Carraspeé y pedí disculpas—. Estoy agradecido por su amabilidad, en serio.

—No es por nada —sonrió la mujer. Se hizo a un lado de la entrada a mi habitación—. Mis disculpas, debo retirarme.

Moví la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y la criada se retiró. Decidí adentrarme en mi habitación, pero en el momento que iba a cruzar el umbral, me detuve y me giré hacia la habitación del hijo de Masaomi. Me volteé hacia la criada, notando que ya no estaba en el corredor. Me volví y entré de una vez. El aroma a autodestrucción me invadió, pero no sólo eso, aquel aroma pendía de un hilo en aquel aire, porque ya tal vez ni ello quedase allí dentro. Fijé mi vista en la mancha de sangre en el suelo y sentí escalofríos. Noté que la mancha continuaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Caminé, evitando pisar la mancha y me detuve en el umbral, petrificado.

Sobre la loseta había restos de cristales y más sangre, pero mucha más sangre que en el suelo de la habitación. Me adentré con cuidado de no pisar demasiado las manchas y noté que en el lavabo permanecía una navaja de afeitar cubierta de sangre. Más arriba, junto al espejo del lavabo, yacía un almanaque, cubierto con cruces de… ¿más sangre? Volví mi mirada hacia el retrete y observé que la taza estaba cubierta de sangre también. Pero ¿qué mierda había ocurrido aquí? No quería ni imaginármelo, pero me daba una clara y precisa idea de lo que había ocurrido aquí dentro.

Salí del cuarto de baño y caminé hacia la cama del hijo de Masaomi, en donde algo de color amarillo me llamó la atención. Tomé el objeto y lo observé con atención. Píldoras para dormir, bien. Y para colmo, estaba vacío, eso quería decir que no sólo había querido suicidarse, sino que incluyó la idea de intoxicarse. Negué con la cabeza y volví el envase de píldoras a su lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron, y yo actué como siempre lo hacía. Saqué la pistola de mi cinto y apunté directamente a la cabeza. Shintarou alzó las manos y yo solté el aire que había contenido en el momento del susto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —respondí con otra pregunta, recalcando el ‘tú’ con mi tono de voz. Midorima observó la habitación con detenimiento—. Me has dado un buen susto, niño.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Shintarou, frunciendo el ceño. Yo ladeé el rostro y noté algo nuevo en él. Se había quitado el saco, tenía el cuello de su camisa mal abrochado y en su cuello una marca roja se dejaba ver, una que antes no tenía. Sonreí.

—¿Y qué te ha ocurrido a ti? —volví a preguntar con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él. Deslicé mis dedos por la nueva marca roja de su cuello y Shintarou se sonrojó de sopetón, dándome un manotazo, cubriéndose el cuello con su camisa. Yo me reí—. Y la camisa también, mocoso.

—No digas nada —murmuró Shintarou, sonrojandose aún más.

—Niño, lo que tú y Atsushi hagan no es asunto mío, así que no pienses que andaré con el chisme por ahí fuera —palmeando su hombro. Decidí salir de aquella habitación, pero Midorima hizo que me detuviera.

—¿Tú y Kise están juntos? —preguntó de repente, y yo me giré hacia él. Mis brazos cayeron fláccidos junto a mi cuerpo y yo solté un suspiro.

—Ryouta y yo no tenemos nada que ver —respondí secamente, cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños. Iba a retirarme, pero antes me volteé—. Y te recomendaría que salgas de la habitación del hijo de Masaomi —dije. Shintarou giró su rostro, pero yo no me detuve en decir nada más. Me giré y entré en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí. Caminé lentamente hacia la cama, que se ubicaba centrada en la habitación. Tomé asiento en el filo y Ryouta se postró en mi cabeza.

 

 

 

**Akashi.**

 

Cuando abrí los ojos, el blanco abarcó mi mirada al cien por ciento. Sonreí, porque sabía en qué lugar me encontraba y porque escuchaba el sonido del electrocardiógrafo  marcar cada latido de mi corazón, y gracias a eso me sorprendí porque, en serio, ¿aún podía respirar?

Giré la cabeza y sonreí aún más cuando vi a Mibuchi, sentado junto a la camilla en donde yo estaba recostado, con sus brazos sobre las mantas, completamente dormido junto a mi antebrazo vendado. Noté que sus dedos rozaban delicadamente las puntas de los míos y me sonrojé.

—Reo —susurré, moviendo mi mano, intentando no despertarlo. Pero un solo movimiento y Mibuchi alzó la cabeza de sopetón, observándome con los ojos achinados de haber estado durmiendo. Cuando supo en dónde se encontraba, yo sonreí—. Hola, Reo.

—¡Sei-chan! —exclamó, tomándome del rostro, acariciando mis mejillas. Yo sonreí un poco más y a Mibuchi se le deslizaron algunas lágrimas por su rostro. Se hizo hacia adelante y hundió su rostro en mi pecho desnudo—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sei-chan?

—Papá no me quiere, Reo, papá me odia —respondí, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas poblaban lentamente mis mejillas. Él se alejó de mí y enjugó mis lágrimas con sus manos, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está el ahora? ¿Cuántas veces ha venido a visitarme desde que estoy inconsciente? ¿Siquiera sabe que estoy aquí? Mibuchi, por favor… —lloriqueé y él se mordió los labios, intentando soportar las lágrimas—. No me respondas, lo sé, sé que no ha venido a verme ni una sola vez, sé que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, lo sé todo, porque siempre que acabo aquí es igual.

—Tranquilízate, Sei-chan, mírame —ordenó Mibuchi, tomándome de mi barbilla, obligándome a que lo mirara. Moví la cabeza y me deshice de su agarre, mirando hacia otro lado—. Tal vez creas que tu padre no te quiere, pero yo sí te quiero, y de verdad me importas, ¿por qué piensas que estoy aquí?

—Quiero irme de aquí, Reo, pero no quiero ir a casa —dije, pero Mibuchi se giró al abrirse la puerta.

—Mibuchi-kun, déjanos solos —al escuchar la voz, volví mi cabeza con los ojos abiertos y Reo me sonrió. Se alejó de mí y le hizo un gesto educado a mi padre antes de salir de la habitación y dejarnos solos. Él suspiró y yo giré mi cabeza, avergonzado de que me viese en ese estado. Sentí escalofríos cuando tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Estaban frías, como su corazón—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En morir —respondí, volviendo mi rostro hacia él. Papá bajó la cabeza y soltó un bufido.

—No es la solución, Seijuuro, esa nunca será la solución —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responderme.

—Ah, ¿no es la solución? ¿Y esta es la única manera para que me prestes atención y te importe de verdad? Nunca te he importado. ¿Sólo queriendo irme de esta mierda de mundo llamaré tu atención? ¿Así es cómo te importo? ¿Tirado en una camilla, con los antebrazos vendados? —hablé con los dientes apretados, haciéndole frente, gritándole en el rostro. Apreté mis puños.

—Seijuuro, no tienes que hacer esto, porque no sirve de nada, hijo, sólo nos lastima a ambos, ya déjalo, ya no eres un niño para comportarte así, creyendo que muriendo arreglarás las cosas —dijo mi padre—. Tal vez pienses que a mí no me lastimas, pero te equivocas, y no sólo estoy yo, hijo, hay mucha gente además de mí.

—No hay nadie, padre —negué decidido a dejar de mentirle en la cara—. No hay nadie. No hay días de lucidez. No hay días en donde haya dejado las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo barato, en donde no haya un corte nuevo. No hay días en donde piense que no me odias. Sé que soy una decepción, pero podrías ayudarme, ¿no crees? Siquiera eso, sólo… continúo tropezando con la misma roca de siempre, porque nunca me tomarás en cuenta. Nunca.

—No me decepciona que continúes en tus depresiones, me decepciona que me hayas mentido —fue lo único que dijo y soltó mi mano de manera despectiva. Se colocó de pie—. Quédate tranquilo, ya he dado una buena cantidad de dinero para que te dejen salir de aquí y seas libre para volver a intentarlo y no falles la próxima vez. Ah, y buenas noticias, ya tienes personal propio para meterte en problemas, tu propio chófer y tu propio guardaespaldas. Adiós, Seijuuro. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Sonreí destruido cuando papá cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe detrás de él luego de salir de la habitación. Grandioso, si no me odiaba antes, ahora lo había conseguido. Llevé mi mano hacia mis ojos y lloré con fuerza contra ella, porque cada vez me sorprendía más de las idioteces que era capaz de cometer.

Mibuchi se adentró a la habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia mí.

—Si no me odiaba antes, ahora lo hace —gemí débilmente. Reo suspiró y me abrazó suavemente.

Me apreté contra su pecho y aferré mi mano a su brazo, sintiendo inmensas ganas de morir. Muchas más que esta mañana.

 


	4. O3. Innumerables

 

**Nash.**

 

Siete de la madrugada, primer día de trabajo, aún no conocía a la persona de la cual debía encargarme, y para colmo, no podía pegar ojo.

Volví a girar en mi posición en la cama, intentando encontrar comodidad y poder dormir, pero no, era imposible. Claramente, necesitaba a Ryouta, porque cada vez que no podía dormir, me abrazaba a su cuerpo, pegándome a él, logrando conciliar el sueño. Pero no, ahora ya no podría ir más en busca de Ryouta, porque él tendría todo el derecho en volver a decir que no. Y a mí me la sudaba, me daba igual, me pasaba todo lo que tuviera que decirme por los putos cojones, maldito imbécil que era.

Tampoco molestaría a Shintarou, no cuando sabía lo mucho que él deseaba tener un momento a solas con Atsushi. Además, el niño era demasiado adorable como para comenzar a atosigarlo desde temprano, y más sabiendo que de seguro estaba compartiendo la misma cama con Murasakibara, como Kise y Aomine, seguramente.

Lo más divertido que podría hacer, ya que de mi caso se trataba, era salir a asesinar personas inocentes, pero no, eso no tenía que ser así. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pensando, apretar los ojos, la mente en blanco y pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría dormir.

A la mierda.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche y salí de debajo de las sábanas. Vistiendo sólo unos pantalones cómodos, me arrodillé delante de la cama, sacando la maleta que había metido allí luego de ordenar mis cosas en la nueva habitación. La coloqué sobre la cama y deslicé la cremallera, abriéndola. Saqué la escopeta, el rifle, la nueve milímetros y un revólver; lo demás lo dejé allí dentro, sólo se me antojó sacar eso en especial. Tomé la escopeta y la recargué con sus respectivas municiones. La dejé sobre la cama y repetí aquel mismo proceso con todas las armas de fuego que tenía dentro de esa maleta, sólo de esa maleta, porque las demás estaban en otra maleta y otras al cuidado de Ryouta.

Sí, sonaba tan absurdo divertirse recargando armas de fuego, pero a mí me divertía y entretenía, sin mentir, lo juro.

Devolví todas las armas —ya recargadas— a la maleta y deslicé la cremallera, tomándola, dejándola debajo de la cama nuevamente. Estaba decidido a tomar otra maleta y continuar con mi pequeña dosis de _entretenimiento_ matutina, pero un golpe contra la puerta de mi habitación me obligó a tomar mi pistola y a apuntar, como siempre lo hacía. Escuché risitas del otro lado de la puerta y yo fruncí el entrecejo. Caminé con la pistola al hombro y me detuve en la puerta, apretando mi oído contra la superficie plana.

Más risas. Y gemidos. Alcé una ceja. Tomé el picaporte de la puerta y, mordiéndome la lengua, intenté hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir la puerta. Espié a través de la rendija entre la puerta y el marco, pero nada, las voces se escuchaban como si… como si se hubiesen metido en la habitación del hijo de Masaomi.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, deslizándome contra la pared en silencio. De todos modos, de nada iba a servir luego de descubrir de qué se trataba. Me detuve y moví la cabeza rápidamente, alzando una ceja cuando, ni más ni menos, se trataban de dos personas disfrutando del placer corporal.

—No me toques las muñecas, aún me duelen —se quejó uno de los dos, y estaba seguro de que era el hijo de Masaomi, porque era el suicida, y un suicida tiene como punto débil sus muñecas, claramente por qué será… en fin. Luego de cinco segundos, se dejó oír una bofetada—. Que no me toques las muñecas, maldita sea… ¡no las toques!

—No alces la voz, enfermo de mierda —exclamó el otro en un susurro. Yo alcé una ceja y volví la cabeza hacia la habitación del niño. Podría haber tenido oportunidad de conocer al hijo de Masaomi de una vez por todas, pero el sujeto con el que estaba se colocó sobre el cuerpo del chico y le besó con fuerza, haciendo que el niñato gimiera debajo del peso ajeno—. ¿No quieres cortarte para mí?

—No es divertido —se quejó el hijo de Masaomi. Abrí los ojos, completamente alarmado, cuando el sujeto que estaba sobre el niño sacó una navaja del interior de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Desplegó el filo sin quitarla de detrás de su espalda, de ese modo el mocoso nunca podría descubrirla.

Y es que así ocurrió; nunca descubrió la maldita navaja.

—Pues, si tanto te gusta cortarte, podría hacerte el favor, ¿verdad? —si el hijo de Masaomi estaba un poco demente, pues ese sujeto estaba peor.

Volví a mi posición y quité el seguro, dejando caer el cargador de municiones de la pistola, vaciándola. Iría a emplear mi trabajo, que para eso me habían contratado, y lo mejor de todo era hacerlo con pistolas que no estuviesen cargadas, como para no cometer locuras. Si la cosa se complicaba, tomaría medidas extremas y vaciaría todo el cargador en el cuerpo de ese hijo de puta si era necesario, sencillo como nada.

—¡No, suelta eso! —exclamó el niño, y claramente, tocaban las medidas extremas. A la mierda. Cargué la pistola nuevamente y me adentré en el escenario, no sin antes chocarme con la espalda de uno de los dos, el que sea.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando el hijo de Masaomi se giró, el otro sujeto se abalanzó hacia él con la navaja en alto y los ojos inyectados en sangre, ignorando por completo mi presencia, dispuesto a cometer una locura. No me dio tiempo a emplear ninguna clase de estrategia, porque tenía al chico delante de mí y no estaba en mis planes hacerle daño, y menos que el tipejo aquel le tocara un solo cabello.

Tomé al niño por la cintura y lo aferré a mi cuerpo, alejándolo del alcance del loco maníaco con una navaja, cubriéndolo del ataque, que me lo ganaba yo, claramente. Y esta situación me hizo sentir que, en algún lado, esto ya lo había vivido. Alcé el brazo y solté una muda exclamación cuando la navaja se hundió en mi carne, con un sonido sordo y desgarrador. Moví mi otro brazo y apunté a su rodilla con la pistola, disparándole justo allí, y no había nada más horrible que un disparo en la rodilla.

El sordo disparo enmudeció todo alrededor. Sólo escuché la exclamación alterada del tipo al tomarse la rodilla y caer de cuclillas al suelo, descostillándose por el dolor. Solté un suspiro y me volví hacia el hijo de Masaomi, pero nada me sorprendió más que verle.

Los ojos brillantes. La sonrisa nostálgica. El abdomen plano. El momento en que se había separado de mí por botarlo todo. El momento en que lo dejé solo… Todas esas cosas se vinieron en estampida a mi cabeza cuando lo observé. Era el chico suicida de aquella vez, no podría confundirme, era aquel chico.

—¡Akashi-kun! —exclamó una de las criadas, precipitándose hacia la habitación. Yo solté al chico y permanecí en estado de shock, observando cómo otras personas se acercaban al escenario. Alcé el rostro y observé a Shintarou, quien se acercó a mí rápidamente, tomándome de los hombros.

Era más pequeño y bajito que yo, pero el niño astuto tenía las suficientes pelotas para tomarme de los hombros con tanta confianza.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Shintarou, notoriamente preocupado. Alcé el rostro y observé cómo la criada rodeaba al hijo de Masaomi con sus brazos. Él se dejó hacer, aún temeroso y sorprendido por lo sucedido. Ryouta, Aomine y Atsushi se adentraron en la habitación, deteniéndose delante del chico al que yo le había disparado, quien permanecía en el suelo, removiéndose y quejándose del dolor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Ryouta, girándose hacia mí.

Iba a responder, pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

—Él me defendió —respondió el niño del bar. Se adelantó hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros e intentó cubrir sus antebrazos de nuestras miradas, sintiéndose avergonzado de algo que no alcanzamos a descubrir porque él no nos lo permitió—. Él me defendió… él tenía una navaja…

—¡Necesitamos vendas, apósitos, no lo sé, algo! —exclamó Ryouta cuando se percató de que la navaja permanecía en mi brazo. La observé sin inmutarme, pero todos se precipitaron hacia mí y me obligaron a que tomara asiento en la cama del hijo de Masaomi. Me postraron allí y comenzó el peor de todos los bullicios.

—Oigan, estoy bien —sonreí débilmente. Volví mi mirada hacia mi brazo y tomé lo que sobresalía de la navaja. Retuve un poco de aire y la quité de mi brazo de un tirón, oyendo el gemido débil de Shintarou cuando el sonido de la carne al soltar el filo de la navaja se dejó oír. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones y Ryouta abrió los ojos, llevando su mano hacia la herida, cubriéndola. Yo me alarmé—. No hagas eso.

—¡Estás sangrando, no quieras hacerte el duro! —se quejó, presionando cada vez más su mano sobre mi herida. Rodé los ojos, porque Kise estaba exagerando, y a mí me importaba una mierda que el brazo se me cayese a pedazos, si es que aquello llegaba a ocurrir por una simple navaja hundida en mi carne.

—A un lado —dijo el hijo de Masaomi y todos se movieron. Se sentó junto a mí y tomó una venda. Le indicó a Ryouta que quitara la mano y comenzó a vendarme la herida. Yo únicamente observé su mueca concentrada, sus manos delicadas, las vendas de sus propios antebrazos.

—Llevaremos al chico a la sala, ¿estarás bien? —me preguntó Ryouta.

—No me moveré de aquí, deja de preocuparte —sonreí. Ryouta me devolvió el gesto, pero se giró rápidamente para ayudar a Aomine y a Murasakibara con el chico herido. Shintarou se giró hacia mí. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba quieto, esperando a que el hijo de Masaomi detuviese la venda en la herida, y tomó la pistola.

—Para asegurarnos de que no ocurra nada más —dijo Shintarou. Asentí y noté cómo salía de la habitación.

El hijo de Masaomi acabó con lo de mi brazo, luego de demorarse al observar qué hacían los muchachos. Con unas tijeretas cortó lo que sobraba de la venda y con un poco de cinta, la aseguró, acabando con la tarea de encargarse de mi herida. Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo, y por primera vez —en la mañana— me miró a los ojos.

Frunció el entrecejo y sonrió débilmente.

—Perdona, siento que te conozco de algún lado —dijo débilmente. Se le enrojecieron las mejillas y ya sabía por qué Shintarou me había hecho acordar en algún momento a él. Ambos se sonrojaban de la nada.

—Sí, ya nos conocimos, pero tú estabas muy borracho —respondí con una sonrisa, porque nunca iba a superar a este niñato.

Vamos, Nash, ¿desde cuándo eres tan blando, hombre?

—¿Dónde y cuándo nos conocimos? —preguntó con una sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño, en una mueca de confusión y diversión.

—No lo sé, hace unos días, en un bar un poco alborotado —respondí, intentando no ser tan preciso. El niño se puso serio de repente y me observó fijamente, como si se hubiese despertado hacía unos segundos de un profundo sueño.

—Tengo vagas imágenes, pero lo lamento, nunca recuerdo nada de lo que ocurre ahí afuera, de alguna forma, agradezco aquello —sonrió y luego alzó una ceja. Se mordió el labio y escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Después de todo, no dejaba de ser un mocoso en un mundo cruel y tan enorme para él. Sabía qué clase de mentalidad tenía, porque era un niño y por todo lo que había hecho. Que las manchas de sangre no estuviesen allí no indicaba que las cicatrices desaparecieran del todo, porque claramente, eso no había ocurrido.

—Mira, nunca me interesó entrometerme en la vida de nadie, niño, pero piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez, aunque tú creas que estás solo, no lo estás, puedo apostar cualquier cosa porque estoy diciendo la verdad —sentencié serio. Él soltó un suspiro y yo alcé mi mano, posándola sobre su cabello, brindando una suave caricia, revolviéndole los sedosos mechones rojizos—. Sé que no es mi trabajo, soy tu guardaespaldas, pero si vas a hacerlo, piensa por lo menos en ti, sólo… detente y piénsalo. No es la única solución.

Me coloqué de pie, deshaciendo el agarre de mi mano sobre su cabeza, pasando por su lado. Pero me detuve en el preciso momento en el que me tomó de mi muñeca, obligándome a voltearme, notando su cabeza gacha y su saña al morderse el labio inferior.

—Es doloroso… —comenzó a decir y le oí sollozar—. Es doloroso cuando alguien desconocido te hace sentir bien y llega más a ti mismo… lo necesitaba, Desde que he salido de ese hospital, había querido arrojarme a algún pozo sin fondo, pero… pero ahora estoy mejor. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero… te lo agradezco.

Y me soltó. Me soltó, dejando caer sus brazos a peso muerto sobre sus piernas. Al verle, con la cabeza gacha, con resignación, sonreí. No sabía si tratarlo demasiado bien o demasiado mal, porque creía que de cualquier modo él se iba a sentir pésimo, avergonzándose de sí mismo a fin de cuentas. Pues, en esta situación, sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijese, iba a afectarle. Iba a herir su orgullo, aunque se lo dijese bien y con honestidad, él iba a buscar una forma de sentirse mal por ello, una excusa más para debilitarse e ir por lo que él creía que era la única solución.

—Estarás bien —fue lo único que respondí, pero que él no apreció, porque continuó escondiéndose de todo lo demás. No esperaba que me respondiera, porque así ocurrió, nunca me respondió.

Decidí olvidarme de la primera vez que le había conocido, porque eso ya no regresaría, sólo lo había tenido entre manos una vez. No iba a destruir al chico, no pretendía hacerlo. Mi trabajo era protegerlo, pero ayudarlo era algo que mi mente y mi conciencia me ordenaban. No me importaba lo poco que había descubierto, sólo era un suicida, sólo era un niño. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me giré cuando sentí una presencia.

—Los vi entrar en la casa —dijo Shintarou, alzando una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra la pared. Por un momento, olvidé al niñato con pelotas y sólo tuve a un hombre de verdad frente a mí—. También vi la inseguridad. Las sonrisas cómplices, el hecho de que no deberían estar aquí, la borrachera, las manos escurriéndose por el cuerpo del otro. ¿Sabes por qué no he hecho nada? Porque confié en ti. El chico confió en ti y no lo ha hecho en vano.

—Shintarou … me asustas —le dije, sin importarme la mucha confianza que sentía por mí. Conocía mis intenciones, conocía las malas en especial, porque buenas casi nunca tenía. Y Midorima estaba provocándome. No sé hasta qué punto quería llegar, pero era astuto, sabía por dónde meterse y se deslizaba en terreno como una maldita culebra. De ahora en adelante, Shintarou sería un ojo de lechuza para mí.

—¿Qué ha sido lo que en verdad te llevó a hacerlo? —preguntó Midorima, caminando hacia mí, plantándose de frente, intentando ponerse a mi altura, claro. Por un momento, miré sus labios y deseé mordisquearle el inferior hasta hacerlo llorar—. ¿Le disparaste en la rodilla porque te hundió la navaja o porque intentó atacarle?

No podía con él. Lo tomé de la estrecha cintura y lo postré contra la pared, adueñándome de su anatomía, o casi con los deseos de lograrlo, porque Shintarou estaba poniéndome los cabellos de punta. Pero no, él no era la clase de personas que me provocaban problemas, aunque ahora me sugería uno, porque quería golpearle y comerle al mismo tiempo.

Cuando alcé el puño, el maldito ya se había movido, astuto, ágil, ligero e inteligente. Me tomó del brazo herido, se escurrió por entre mi cuerpo hasta dirigirlo hacia mi espalda, haciéndome una horrible llave, que no quería admitirlo, pero el dolor y escozor me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Y sonreí cuando sentí el cañón de la pistola presionando sobre una de mis sienes.

—Espero que aprendas de una vez por todas algunas lecciones. Soy un niño, lo admito, pero no te sientas tan a gusto sólo por eso —dijo Shintarou. Sabía que no jalaría nunca del gatillo, sabía que era de los míos y que aquí buscaba lo mismo que yo, ya lo había descubierto. El cañón de la pistola se alejó de mi sien y la fuerza de Shintarou me soltó el brazo.

—Tienes agallas, niño. Si no fuese porque tienes a alguien demasiado importante, no dudaría en convertirte en mi polvo.

—¿Y cuándo algo te detuvo a ti, Nash Gold? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. No comprendí si me estaba dando chances o si había descubierto que estaba demasiado blando y todo comenzaba a importarme, cosa extraña porque todo me la sudaba—. ¿Cuántas veces te ha importado que un hombre con un navaja intentase atacar a un suicida?

Esa pregunta me descolocó. Ese idiota sabía demasiado…

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo—. Nunca le diré a nadie cómo mirabas al chico cuando le decías esas palabras ni cómo deseabas que te reconociera.

Midorima se alejó de mí, y por un momento, quedé suspendido en el aire. Lo vi alejarse de mí tranquilamente, descubriendo cosas que no debía descubrir.

De todas formas, Shintarou sabía más de mí que el propio Ryouta.

Sabía más de mí que yo mismo, sobraba aclarar.

 

 

 

Meses más tarde. Otro viernes por la madrugada.

Había olvidado completamente la conversación con Shintarou. Me había olvidado de todo y el chico no había vuelto a mencionarlo. Pero sabía con certeza todo lo que no tenía que saber, porque Midorima era el niño, era el novato. Y a pesar de todo eso, sabía muy bien que Shintarou dormía con un ojo abierto y se percataba de todo. Apareció por entre los arbustos. Yo me giré hacia él, y suspiré. Ya era hora. Me había cansado de vigilar una entrada tan inactiva. Dudaba que la inseguridad viniese del exterior de la residencia… creo que la peste insegura estaba allí dentro.

Lo dejé pasar, porque el mocoso tenía todas las libertades desde que había tomado la situación sobre mí. Quería saber qué era lo que había descubierto en mí que yo aún no sabía que existía. Shintarou tenía tanta habilidad sobre mí que dudaba demasiado. Caminé sobre el césped con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Alcé la cabeza y noté que la luz de la habitación de Seijuuro estaba encendida. Aún me costaba trabajo llamarle por su nombre, porque él era el chico suicida, el del bar, el de la mueca nostálgica…

No. Seijuuro. Era Seijuuro o no era nadie. Porque aquí dentro era Seijuuro, nada más, no existía el chico del bar ni el chico suicida. Sei.

No sé por qué, sentí picazón en mis muñecas. Alcé una ceja y saqué las manos de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, observando mis muñecas. Tal vez algún insecto extraño me haya picoteado, pero en verdad, no tenían nada, estaban sanas. Tal vez…

Comencé a apresurar el paso. Crucé la zona de la piscina con los pies casi agujereando el suelo, dirigiéndome directamente hacia la entrada. Pasé junto a Aomine, al cual no le presté atención porque estaba demasiado incómodo por dentro que me importó una mierda. Entré en la casa, la cual estaba iluminada únicamente por una sola lámpara en el corredor adherida a la pared. Subí las escaleras, sintiendo cómo algo se empequeñecía cada vez más dentro de mí, algo que zumbaba despacio pero intranquilo. Salté los últimos escalones y llegué al fondo del corredor. No, no, mi habitación no.

La de Akashi.

Abrí la puerta, completamente exaltado, fuera de mí mismo, casi sudando sangre si podría ocurrirme. Pero él no estaba allí. La cama estaba hecha un desastre, las sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, la botella de whisky barato echada, con el líquido derramándose. Corrí hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Seijuuro, abre la puerta —dije, intentando no perder la calma, ni la paciencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentarlo—. Sé que estás ahí dentro, niño, ábreme —insistí, esta vez, golpeando la puerta con el puño—. ¡Seijuuro! ¡Si no abres la puta puerta la tiraré abajo!

Cuando no me respondió, me di cuenta de lo que Shintarou hablaba. Hacía referencia a algo desconocido, a algo que nunca había sentido, siquiera por Ryouta. El mocoso se refería a esto, a esta desesperación, a este pánico. Tomé el picaporte y empujé, pero Seijuuro sabía que la privacidad propia era un lujo y había puesto el cerrojo. El zumbido de mi pecho me carcomió entero, provocando que alzara la pierna y deshiciera la ira en aquel movimiento. Hice añicos la cerradura con el golpe. Todos los sentimientos y sensaciones desconocidos concentrados en un solo lugar forzaron la cerradura de una forma alarmante.

La puerta se tambaleó en su marco y las bisagras se echaron a perder. Me importó poco. Me importó una mismísima mierda, porque empujé la madera con mi cuerpo y me adentré al cuarto de baño, oyendo el tintineo de la cerradura al destruirse.

Sólo vi la sangre en el suelo y la pequeña navaja para afeitar a un lado, cubierta de sangre. Alcé la cabeza y la mampara transparente de la bañadera estaba cubierta de manchones de más sangre. Avancé cuando oí el grifo encendido y deslicé la mampara, sintiendo una mini parálisis. Tomé a Seijuuro de la nuca, sacándolo de la bañera, la cual estaba cubierta de agua y él estaba sumergido ahí dentro. ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí sumergido?

Lo tomé de la barbilla y observé que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos sin su color natural, mala señal… no, mala no, horrible, con todas las letras. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo alcé, pesándome el doble porque estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Salimos ambos de la bañadera y lo recosté sobre el suelo, sintiendo la desesperación, la adrenalina.

—Seijuuro —susurré y tomé su barbilla y su nariz, entreabriendo sus labios. Me hice hacia adelante y le brindé respiración a través de nuestros labios. Volví a alejarme y presioné su pecho, intentando que regresara. No respondió, el niño permaneció inmóvil—. Akashi, no juegues con esto, regresa, niño…

Volví a inclinarme hacia él, respirando contra su boca, presionando su pecho desnudo. Pero Seijuuro no regresaba, estaba dudando qué lugar elegir, porque creía haber encontrado un lugar mejor, pero no era así, yo no quería que fuera así… yo no quería que fuese un maldito cobarde. Quería demostrarle que no era una solución, quería que dejara de jugar a ser Dios con su puta vida.

—No hay un lugar mejor, Akashi, no te mueras, maldición… —dije, haciéndome hacia adelante, respirándole, deseando que regresara. Presioné su pecho, con brutalidad, gimiendo el nombre de Seijuuro entre dientes, suplicando que regresara de una maldita vez. Su cuerpo sólo se movilizó débilmente por mis rudos movimientos sobre él.

Y cuando menos lo imaginé, Seijuuro convulsionó y escupió algo de agua por la boca. Me alejé de él y vi cómo me miraba con los ojos acuosos. Alzó uno de sus brazos, cubierto de sangre, y deslizó sus dedos húmedos sobre mis mejillas, dejándolos caer luego, rozándome los labios. Se alzó con lentitud y hundió su frente en mi hombro, apretando aún más el agarre de sus manos sobre mis brazos.

—Dije que lo pensaras dos veces… te lo dije, niño, te lo dije —me quejé, apretando los dientes. Le sentí convulsionar, comenzar a llorar, humedecerme la ropa con su cuerpo mojado. Le oí gemir e intentar decir mi nombre, pero no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba esforzarse por mí, yo no quería eso, yo quería que dejara de jugar conmigo—. No vuelvas a hacer esto, idiota, no conviertas tu vida en un juego…

—Lo siento, lo s-siento… —se disculpó. Apreté los ojos, porque tenía los cojones suficientes para disculparse cuando esto no tenía nada que ver con mi perdón. Él mismo debía pedirse disculpas. Él por ser un suicida de mierda, por ser un cobarde, por ser un maldito imbécil que no piensa en los demás, que actúa como estúpido.

Lo apreté aún más contra mí si cabía, porque no podía decirle nada. Era demasiado débil, era un niño. Porque no importaban los alientos que le brindaran, él siempre encontraría una mínima excusa para acabar consigo mismo. Se tenía asco, por eso lo hacía. De alguna forma se odiaba y yo no quería que lo hiciera. _«Creí que iba a perderte»_ , quise decirle, pero me contuve, porque aún tenía control sobre mí mismo, o al menos eso creía. Sentía a Seijuuro demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos. Lo sentía en mis manos y luego ya no lo tenía más a mi alcance. El niño me tenía a mí.

El suicida me tenía en sus manos.

 

 

 

No quería que nadie se enterara de todo lo que había ocurrido. Primero, porque quería privacidad con el chico. Segundo, porque no quería alarmar a nadie. Tercero, porque no quería que Shintarou descubriera todo esto y sonriera, sabiendo que le había dado la razón. Y cuarto, porque quería acercarme a él, a Seijuuro.

Las muñecas y antebrazos del niño no dejaban de sangrar. Aún estaba mojado y temblaba. Me alejé un poco de él, lo suficiente como para quitarme el saco y colocarlo sobre sus hombros temblorosos, con la piel pálida y estremecida. Me coloqué de pie y me incliné sobre él, tomándolo de los hombros, regresando a la brusquedad tan típica de mí. Sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho y su sangre cubrió la tela de mi camisa. Mordiéndome el labio con rabia, lo arrastré fuera del cuarto de baño, cruzando el umbral de la puerta que había destruido por una ola de sentimientos que ahora ya ni quería recordar.

Lo obligué a sentarse sobre su cama —o lo que quedaba de ella— y lo enderecé. Akashi gimió y se rasgó las muñecas como acto reflejo, hiriéndose un poco más. Yo sentí frustración, porque luego de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, él continuada hiriéndose, continuaba odiándose y destruyéndose a sí mismo.

Se arrancó las costras de las heridas ya cicatrizadas y continuó abriéndose aún más las recientes heridas, las que se había producido antes de intentar asfixiarse sumergido en el agua de la bañadera. Dejó caer las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar, y a mí el pecho se me cerró, obligándome a trastabillar. Me tenía atrapado con él. Me tenía atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de su tortura. Yo era parte de su autodestrucción, quisiera o no, lo era, era culpable.

—Sei —le llamé con los dientes apretados, inclinándome hacia él, tomándole de las mejillas, acariciándole, intentando tranquilizarle.

—Nash… —fue lo único que dijo, y por primera vez, alzó la cabeza. Me observó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Me observó con los ojos de aquella noche, con los ojos llenos de necesidad. Y también, por primera vez, pronunció mi nombre sin trastabillar, sin tartamudear por el alcohol o por las tantas cosas que tenía dentro luego de que iba a buscarlo a un bar por haberse metido en problemas.

Sonrió por su logro cuando se dio cuenta, y cuando él sonrió, sonreí inconscientemente. El niño suicida, el cobarde, se perdió por allí y otro niño se dejó ver. Un niño que apreciaba su vida y sonreía para quien lo necesitaba, en este caso, lo necesitaba yo.

Por un momento, un nuevo Seijuuro asomó junto con aquella sonrisa, y gracias a ello, me olvidé de las veces que me había metido en problemas por buscarle a él entre la gente; la noche en la que Ryouta se enojó conmigo por salir de aquel bar con el ojo hinchado y los labios morados de tanto pelear, pero con el niño cargado al hombro, riéndose de lo borracho que estaba. Recordé las veces que le había salvado el pellejo, las veces que crucé por el umbral de su puerta al querer dirigirme a mi habitación y él estaba allí, de rodillas sobre el suelo, con aquella navaja de afeitar entre los dedos, presionando la piel de su muñeca en un ligero hilo.

Recordé las veces que lo encontré en la cocina, husmeando en las encimeras, en busca de un cuchillo, porque yo mismo le había quitado la navaja de afeitar.

 

(…)

 

_—¿Y qué se supone que haces ahora, mocoso? —pregunté, burlándome de él, encontrando la situación demasiado divertida. Él cerró el cajón de golpe y se acarició las muñecas. Sólo vestía unos bóxers de color negro. Por un momento, agradecí que estuviese sobrio y que me resultase un niño tan indefenso, pero con los suficientes cojones como para autodestruirse—. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a responderme?_

_—B-busco a-algo —tartamudeó, echando un vistazo a toda la cocina, en silencio, sólo nosotros hablando. Yo sonreí, porque no sabía mentirme, el niño no sabía qué decir cuando lo acorralaban._

_—¿Acaso buscabas esto? —pregunté con una sonrisa, sacando de debajo de mi saco una cuchilla carnicera. El filo resplandeció delante de su mirada y él abrió los ojos, casi echándose hacia atrás. Balbuceó algo y yo comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él—. Sei… te llamas Seijuuro, ¿verdad? —él asintió con la cabeza—. Soy tu guardaespaldas, no un controlador de suicidas a domicilio. No me interesa lo que tú quieras o planeas hacer, pero no vas a hacerlo nunca más… —me detuve precisamente cuando lo tuve pegado al cuerpo y él tembló. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y firmé mi pacto de debilidad con el niño. Presioné mis labios sobre su frente y la besé con suavidad. Cuando me alejé, me incliné hacia su rostro y sonreí—. Deja de pensar que estás solo, idiota._

 

(…)

 

Al día siguiente, supe que no lo había hecho, porque cuando lo volví a ver, no tenía nada nuevo en sus muñecas, sólo permanecían las heridas que había visto por última vez aquella madrugada. Y se lo agradecía, porque no quería que echara a perder mi confianza, porque le estaba dando demasiadas chances para que comenzara a notar cuántas cosas buenas, además de malas, tenía la vida. Sólo había que enfrentarlas.

También recordé aquella madrugada, cuando estaba en mi turno de vigilancia, ese momento en donde lo vi entrar con un hombre…

 

(…)

 

_Permanecí de pie en mi puesto, porque no importaba lo que ocurriese, yo era un hombre de seguridad y no tenía que moverme, porque ese era mi trabajo, y porque quien había entrado a la residencia sólo era un niño. Sólo un niño… que me importaba demasiado. Ambos cayeron sobre el césped y el sujeto empezó a comerle la boca. Me incomodé y me removí, intentando echar fuera esas sensaciones que me tenían sin cuidado. Aunque no quería escucharlos, mis impulsos pudieron más conmigo._

_—Podemos follar aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el hombre a Seijuuro. Le alzó la remera y besó su pecho, el niño gimió y sonrió, borracho. Y asintió. ¡Vaya! Ahora no sólo vigilaba, sino que era testigo de una porno delante de mis narices._

_Seijuuro rodeó la nuca del recién llegado con las manos, presionando, adhiriéndolo a su boca. El otro sujeto, el que me estaba dando mala espina, sonrió y comenzó a frotarse rudamente contra el cuerpo de Akashi._

_—¿Sabes hacer buenas mamadas? —preguntó el hombre y se colocó de pie, de modo que quedara de frente a mí, pero nunca iba a poder verme, nunca con esa oscuridad y porque yo sabía esconderme y pasar desapercibido si eso pretendía._

_Seijuuro comenzó con lo suyo y el hombre comenzó a gemir. Cerró los ojos con placer y yo los abrí con escándalo cuando, detrás de su espalda, sacó un viejo y sucio revólver, uno que se estaba echando a perder, pero que aún funcionaba. En ese momento, comencé a caminar, apresurando el paso, ligero, sin hacer ruido. El bastardo permaneció hundido en el placer y nunca se enteró de la que se le venía encima. Por esa misma razón, tomé a Seijuuro de la cintura, lo alejé de él y de un rápido movimiento, pateé la mano del sujeto, la mano que portaba el revólver._

_—¡Ah! —exclamó escandalizado. Yo desenfundé mi pistola y el cañón señaló entremedio de las cejas del morenito que creía pasarse de listo, pero no, claro que no, nunca. Alzó las manos y sonrió con el temor tatuado en su mueca horrorizada—. No me hagas daño… no me…_

_Apreté los dientes dentro de mi boca y presioné el cañón de mi pistola contra la piel que se encontraba entre sus dos cejas. Sentí cómo Seiuurou se aferraba a mí y el sujeto comenzaba a sudar. Y del mismo modo que comenzó a sudar, comenzó a llorar…_

_—Te creías muy listo porque este niñato está flotando de lo ebrio y porque tiene un montón de plata, ¿verdad? —exclamé, golpeándole la frente suavemente con mi pistola. Él sollozó y el golpe lo arrojó al suelo. Bueno, en realidad el miedo fue quien lo arrojó, porque yo sólo le di un pequeño empujoncito—. Tomarás la mierda que te pertenezca y te largarás. ¿Entendido? Ahora._

_El hombre tomó el revólver y salió de la residencia, olvidando cerrar las rejas, las cuales se encargó de cerrar Aomine, quien se ocupaba del otro lado del jardín. Me olvidé de ese imbécil nuevamente y devolví la pistola a su lugar, dispuesto a continuar con lo mío._

_—Vaya, con esa pistola espantas a cualquiera —sonrió el niño, obligándome a que me volteara. Tenía un índice entre sus dientes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Yo alcé una ceja y le sonreí, porque me recordaba a lo cerca que habíamos estado aquella noche. Me reí y llevé mis manos hacia mis caderas—. Pero aunque seas un gánster peligroso, eres todo un galán._

_—¿Tomo eso como un cumplido? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, intentando dar a conocer lo poco que me importaban los halagos de un niño, para colmo ebrio y suicida. Él se rió de manera ahogada._

_—No lo sé, tómalo por el lado que quieras, yo sé muy bien lo que quise decirte —volvió a sonreír. Cuando estaba ebrio, se olvidaba de las muñecas, se olvidaba de las píldoras y de las navajas para afeitar. Era otra persona, alguien más reluciente, más puro._

_—Ve a la cama, mocoso —fue lo único que le respondí y le miré seriamente—. Vete a la cama y la próxima vez, asegúrate de la persona que traes a casa._

_—No importa a cuántos matones traiga, sé que estarás tú y sabrás hacerlo mejor que nadie, porque confío en ti —respondió Seijuuro, revolviéndose el cabello—. Eres mi guardaespaldas y mi galán, gracias._

_Se tambaleó y comenzó a caminar, finalizando la conversación, por lo menos de su parte. Me volteé a observarle, y no pude evitar deleitarme con esa figura delgada y tan frágil que me hacía sentir un gánster peligroso, como él me había llamado._

_Lo deseaba más de lo que yo creía._

 

(…)

 

Y ese mocoso que me había respondido con agallas aquella noche, ahora estaba frente a mí, deshecho en lágrimas y echado a perder. Ese niño al que había visto insinuarse con una sonrisa, ahora estaba hipando, con los brazos ensangrentados, mojado de pies a cabeza y con las lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro. Ese niño que le respondía a un gánster peligroso, ahora estaba temblando, tenía miedo y ya no era fuerte. Sólo era fuerte para destruirse cada vez un poco más.

Respiró entrecortado cuando me hice hacia adelante, chocando mi nariz contra la suya, buscándole, buscando devolverle lo que se había quitado. Seijuuro cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, gimiendo con debilidad.

—Pruébate… prueba lo fuerte que eres, no lo rechaces…

Y luego de la última aspiración, me incliné hacia él y uní mis labios ensangrentados a los suyos. Los uní con deseo, con una increíble necesidad. Moví mis labios sobre su boca y él entreabrió los suyos, permitiendo que encajáramos perfectamente. Sentí el sabor metálico de su propia sangre sobre mis labios cuando escurrí mi lengua por entre nuestras bocas, ardiendo por dentro cuando Seijuuro me permitió entrar, cuando no rechazó lo que tanto necesitaba darle. Akashi deleitó su propia sangre en su boca y la mezcló con él, volvió a hacerla formar parte de sí mismo. Yo me deleité con el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de haber encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y a lo que tanto había temido.

Me había olvidado completamente de la madrugada en que me había cruzado con él por primera vez. Me había olvidado de lo desquiciado que me había puesto luego de descubrir que me había atrapado, que me tenía acorralado entre un océano de sentimientos demasiado profundo, en el cual yo no quería nadar, quería salir a la superficie, no quería hundirme más.

Me alejé jadeante de él, sintiendo aún su sabor sobre mí, sintiendo la necesidad de regresar a sus labios, hundirme, fundirme con él y formar parte de su cuerpo. Quería demostrarle que nada se resolvía dándole la espalda a la vida.

Suspiré resignado y junté nuestras frentes, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Seijuuro. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y los acaricié debajo de la tela de mi saco, demostrándole que él podría necesitarme todo lo que él quisiera, yo iba a estar allí para él. Y algo dentro de mí se abrió. Una puerta nueva, una puerta desconocida. Algo que me condujo a alejarme de él, tomarlo del rostro, juntar nuestras narices y decir con toda sinceridad:

—Sólo lo diré una vez. Te quiero, maldito suicida.

Seijuuro sonrió. Sonrió como un niño feliz con una nueva bolsa de dulces. Sonrió de verdad. Se rió con las mejillas coloreadas y me rodeó los hombros, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo en un abrazo que lo trajo a la vida.

—Gracias… Nash —dijo Seijuuro, yo apreté su cuerpo contra mí y me sentí orgulloso de nuestro nuevo trabajo—. Yo también te quiero…

Sonreí y suspiré de alivio, porque ya era suficiente. Apreté los ojos y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, necesitando más yo que me abrazara.

 

 

 

Sei apareció en la cocina, con ropa seca puesta, con una sonrisa… y con mi saco sobre sus hombros. Se había cambiado las vendas y había cubierto las recientes heridas, las que me encargué de no mirar ni tener en cuenta, porque eso era mierda del pasado. Yo me giré hacia él y le sonreí; él me devolvió el gesto. En cuanto a mí, me había cambiado la camisa porque no quería tener más sangre de Seijuuro sobre mí. Aún sentía su sabor sobre mis labios.

Se sentó a la mesada de mármol y dejó reposar sus brazos sobre la superficie sólida. Yo me di la vuelta y deslicé una bandeja con comida hacia él. Él se rió, sorprendido, y alzó su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, señalando con la mirada lo que le había extendido y una la sonrisa extendiendo sus comisuras. Quería a este nuevo niño. Quería demasiado a este nuevo Seijuuro que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Un desayuno, porque además de no querer que vuelvas a hacerte daño, quiero que vuelvas a comer, quiero tenerte sano para mí —dije seriamente, sentándome frente a él, expectante a que comenzara a tener en cuenta mis esfuerzos por él.

El chico suspiró. Observó el desayuno con ojos escrutadores, pero vi cómo se esforzó por sonreír. Tomó una tostada con jalea y abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando fui testigo de cómo se la llevó a la boca entera, como si en años no hubiese probado bocado. Comenzó a masticar, costosamente, pero parecía que estaba disfrutándolo, porque antes de tragar la primera, una segunda tostada ya había recibido el primer mordisco. Con los ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa, observé cómo el mocoso se devoraba todo lo que había puesto en la bandeja. Se bebió el jugo de naranja a largos tragos y el té se lo engulló tibio de un trago.

Lo único que quedó sobre la bandeja fueron las migajas de las tostadas. Akashi se quitó rastros del desayuno de sus labios con su muñeca, sonriendo para mí. Solté en un suspiro, porque el niñato sabía cómo hacerme feliz con tan sólo un chasquido.

—Estaba delicioso, muchas gracias —fue lo único que dijo acerca del desayuno, y luego se sonrojó. Se sonrojó hasta que su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate.

—Me alegro de conocerte de verdad de una vez por todas, chico —dije con una sonrisa, parpadeando tranquilamente. Seijuuro me miró sin comprender—. Hasta el momento sólo había conocido a un niñato que se daba aires con cortes superficiales sobre sus propias muñecas, con sexo barato, alcohol y drogas. Ahora conozco al verdadero Seijuuro, el que sonríe, el que cruza más de dos palabras con las personas, el que me alegro de ver bien.

—Prometo nunca volver a eso, prometo no volver a meterme en bares de mala muerte, no volver a traer a nadie a casa, a beber, a meterme estupefacientes en el cuerpo, prometo… prometo no volver a cortarme, ni a herirme, ni nada —dijo Seijuuro, caminando hasta colocarse frente a mí—. Prometo cambiar por ti.

—Me importa una mierda que lo hagas por mí, niño, hazlo por ti —respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz a ti —dijo, tomándome del cuello de mi camisa, acercándome a él. Vaya, ahora también era autoritario.

Seijuuro se quitó mi saco de encima de sus hombros y me rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos, colgándose de mí. Y de ese modo, unió nuestros labios. Apretó los suyos contra los míos, buscando jamás desprenderse de mí. Se encargó de besarme esta vez escurriendo su lengua entre nuestros labios, profanando mi propiedad, mi terreno… que ya no valía la pena para mí, porque era todo legalmente suyo.

Alcé mis manos y con ellas rodeé sus costillas, porque la banca era demasiado alta y yo estaba demasiado encorvado para besarle. Y Seijuuro pareció notarlo, porque alzó su pierna y plantó su rodilla entre mis piernas, alzándose un poco. Yo comprendí lo que pretendía hacer, así que me propuse a ayudarlo. Lo tomé de sus muslos y le ayudé a que cada uno me rodeara las caderas, permitiendo así que se sentara sobre mi regazo y estuviese a mi altura.

Sonreímos los dos y yo me incliné hacia él, hundiendo mi boca en la suya, sintiendo cómo Seijuuro se encargaba de hundir sus dedos en mi cabello. Yo rodeé su estrecha cintura con mis manos y presioné con mis dedos, demostrándole que si por mí era, no pretendía alejarme nunca.

 

 

 

Alcé a Seijuuro entre mis brazos y salí de allí. No le culpaba por quedarse dormido en mi hombro cuando comencé a acariciarle el cabello, había tenido una madrugada demasiado cargada luego de intentar suicidarse.

Apagué el interruptor de la luz de la cocina y caminé tranquilamente por la sala oscura, directo hacia las escaleras, no sin antes echarle un vistazo sombrío al despacho de Masaomi. Últimamente, con Seijuuro en mi cabeza, me había olvidado de él. Desde que trabajaba aquí aún no me lo había cruzado, y tampoco tenía ganas de verle la cara, no después de darme cuenta de que quería demasiado a su hijo y que mis propósitos habían sido siempre dejarlo huérfano. Mis sentimientos comenzaban a complicarse bastante, diría yo.

Caminé hacia lo más profundo del corredor, donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones. Me adentré en la suya, girándome hacia la puerta echada a perder del cuarto de baño. La loseta aún estaba cubierta de la sangre del chico, pero no era mi deber preocuparme. Si era algo del pasado, eso no arruinaría la decisión de Seijuuro de no volver a autodestruirse, ¿verdad? Él no debía temerle a eso, sólo era un poco de cobardía perdida, ahora lo había recuperado todo.

Me detuve delante de su cama, aún hecha jirones, pero por lo menos, las mantas aún estaban allí, las sábanas cubiertas de más sangre eran las únicas que estaban en el suelo. Hice a un lado las mantas y recosté a Seijuuro sobre el colchón, con cuidado, como si se tratara de un bebé. La idea me pareció demasiado estúpida, así que no pude evitar reírme mientras recostaba a Seijuuro en la cama. Se removió un poco cuando perdió el contacto con mi cuerpo, pero continuó sumido en un pesado sueño. Yo suspiré y lo cubrí con las mantas.

Me volví hacia su mesa de noche y observé a una de las tantas causas por las cuales se ponía a sí mismo en peligro. Las píldoras para dormir, los calmantes y los comprimidos para la migraña. En manos de Seijuuro, los tres eran un peligro. Ya no, pero de todos modos, iba a deshacerme de esas cosas antes de volver a poner en peligro a Sei. Tomé las tres mierdas de un rápido manotazo. Las observé con una mirada despectiva y las vacié todas en mis manos. Dejé caer los envases al suelo y apreté los puños, imaginándome los comprimidos de estas mierdas recorriendo la garganta de Seijuuro de a montones, arruinándole la vida. Miré a la nada, y mis puños comenzaron a sudar.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño, pasando por encima de la sangre de Seijuuro, junto a la navaja de afeitar que le había lastimado y me detuve delante del retrete. Abrí la palma, en donde los comprimidos de tres colores distintos permanecían, pidiendo clemencia, gritando que no los arrojara al retrete. ¿Desde cuándo unas mierdas tan inservibles como unos comprimidos hablaban? Desde que me había vuelto loco por un suicida.

Y arrojé los comprimidos al retrete. Me hice hacia adelante y tiré de la cadena, observando con los ojos brillantes cómo el agua se llevaba esas mierdas. No regresen nunca, hijas de puta. Cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré con quien me había abierto los ojos. Y me reí, porque sabía y aseguraba que dormía con un ojo abierto, pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese más allá de sus sueños.

Y le hice un favor al ahorrarle saliva y soltarlo yo mismo.

—Ya lo sé, nos has visto —dije con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza, sintiéndome increíblemente pequeño frente a la presencia de Midorima. Sólo era un niño, sólo era un mocoso enamorado y sin embargo, era más listo que yo.

—No sabía que un suicida podía manipular a un asesino sin escrúpulos —dijo, girándose hacia Seijuuro. Por un momento, creí que Shintarou no era humano. No podía ser que todo lo que dijera controlase tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Sólo eran unas simples palabras y tenían tanto control… lo odiaba, de cierta forma, lo odiaba.

—Él ya no es un suicida —dije desganado, sin intenciones de ser brusco y sin intenciones de discutir con él, porque me analizaba demasiado a la perfección y no quería que descubriese más de lo que ya sabía. No dudaba de que ya lo hubiese descubierto, pero no había señales de que ello había ocurrido, así que por el momento, me mantuve al margen de esa situación.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo, perdón si sueno brusco, pero los asesinos somos así, sinceros, tenemos una lengua muy suelta —dijo, alzando una ceja. Alzó la mano y señaló a Sei—. A quien él necesita no eres tú. Él no se cortaba por ti.

—Eso ya lo sé —dije desinteresado.

—Él necesita a su padre —habló Shintarou por sobre lo que yo le había dicho, como importándole poco el dato, y aquella frase me desconcertó. Qué mierda, no, eso no podía ser real—. Pero no te preocupes. Lo necesita del mismo modo que nosotros…

Abrí los ojos cuando la palabra murió en los labios de Shintarou.

—¿Muerto? —pregunté, acabando la frase por él.

—Akashi también es un asesino, no lo creas tan vulnerable a la vida porque es o dejó de ser un suicida —dijo Shintarou. Se giró, pero se detuvo—. Y tranquilo, Nash Gold, él te quiere, te quiere demasiado. Tal vez con él podamos encargarnos de su padre. Sólo tal vez.

Y Shintarou me dejó solo nuevamente.

Me giré hacia Seijuuro, quien dormía en paz sobre su cama, cubierto su cuerpo hasta los hombros, sin enterarse de lo que Midorima decía de él. Pero insistía en preguntarme algo, una sola cosa, algo que me tenía sin control.

¿Seijuuro era un asesino?

 


	5. O4. Reanimado

 

**Akashi.**

 

Tuve la necesidad de gemir, y lo hice. Me aferré al respaldo de mi propia cama y apreté mis palmas alrededor de la sólida superficie. Jalé de mi propio cabello y exclamé _«despierta, Seijuuro»_. Y de aquel modo, conseguí abrir los ojos.

Estaba soñando… estaba teniendo un buen sueño luego de haber sido víctima de tantas horribles pesadillas. Tenía la boca seca, estaba cubierto por mi propio sudor y aún continuaba soltando aquellos pequeños gemidos que me recordaban a mis sueños. Por un momento, concentré la mirada en mis muñecas. Aquellas cicatrices… aquellas cicatrices que me indicaban a gritos los horrores que yo había sobrevivido para producirlas. Aquellas cicatrices que dejaban qué desear de un Seijuuro que ya no existe, que ya se ha ido, que por fin ha dejado de ser un puto cobarde.

Iba a comprobarlo. Claro que sí. Iba a dejar en claro de una vez por todas que no era un cobarde, que ya no necesitaba mutilarme a mí mismo para afrontar mis problemas, mis sentimientos, mis emociones y toda la mierda que iba consumiéndome poco a poco.

Me deshice de las mantas de un solo movimiento, removiéndome sobre mi cama, colocándome de pie. Caminé, con las piernas temblando, hasta el cuarto de baño. Aquel cuarto de baño que, lejanamente, parecía mi habitación de los suicidios. Aquella habitación en donde había intentado acabar con mi vida incontables veces. Aquella habitación en donde había intentado morir cortándome, asfixiándome con alguna prenda, metiendo la cabeza en el retrete, sumergiéndome en la bañadera repleta de agua, tantas crueldades que sentía asco de mí mismo.

La puerta en mal estado rechinó cuando le propiné un suave empujoncito con mi mano. Las bisagras temblequearon flojas en el marco de la puerta y yo respiré entrecortadamente cuando divisé la blancura de mi cuarto de baño. Me recordaba lo pura y sana que me podría haber parecido la muerte alguna vez. Tragué saliva. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiados recuerdos, estaban haciéndome sentir demasiado blando.

Y de repente, me encontré dentro del cuarto de baño, rodeado de una pureza que nunca existió, que nunca podría existir. Observé el suelo, clavé los ojos allí, en donde incontables veces había permanecido mi sangre, la cual divisaba con inconsciencia cuando me trasladaban en una camilla, directamente al hospital, por cobarde.

Por un momento, me vi a mí mismo ahí, arrodillado sobre el suelo, cubierto de lágrimas, con las manos temblorosas, una sosteniendo una navaja de afeitar. Me vi allí actuando como un cobarde, pensando únicamente en mí, en resolverlo todo haciéndome desaparecer. Me vi deslizar la navaja de afeitar sobre mi muñeca, ya cubierta de más cortes, ya cubierta de más sufrimiento. Algo me inundó el pecho, algo me produjo náuseas. La histeria me consumió y sentí mi alma humedecerse con mi propia sangre, la que había comenzado a emanar de la muñeca de aquel Seijuuro que tenía frente a mí.

—No… —exclamé ahogado, observando cómo otra vez destruía mi vida con un simple hilillo de sangre escurriéndose por mi brazo. Apreté los ojos, y por un momento, dirigí mi mano hacia mi muñeca izquierda y la rocé suavemente con mis yemas. No, Seijuuro, no, ya basta, ya no lo hagas, detente. El otro yo que permanecía de rodillas pareció escucharme, porque se detuvo y yo ya no sentí escozor sobre mis muñecas. Alzó su cabeza hacia mí y yo abrí los ojos, sintiendo su afilada mirada sobre mí, cubierta de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no merecían salir, porque nada merecía la pena, nada.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te detienes cuando sabes que nos hace bien? ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! —el otro yo arrodillado delante de mí estaba gritándome. Yo me hice hacia atrás, tambaleándome, abriendo los ojos con horror. Yo me estaba hablando a mí mismo. Había empezado a enloquecer—. Es la única forma de que él nos quiera, Sei. Es la única manera de que él nos preste atención. Olvida a ese maldito gánster y regresa. Vamos. Vuelve a hacer esto. ¡Haz que tu padre nos quiera, Seijuuro! ¡Ya no nos desprecies más!

—¡No! Cállate, cállate, cierra la boca —grité, llevándome las manos hacia mis oídos, cubriéndolos de las mentiras que un yo, que siquiera sabía que existía, estaba diciéndome. Presioné mis párpados y apreté los dientes dentro de mi boca—. No sabes lo que dices. Él me transformó en esto, él no nos quiere, nunca nos querrá. Nash me quiere, él me sacó de esto, ¡nuestro padre no! ¡Él nunca lo ha hecho!

—Nash es un asesino… —susurró y comenzó a reírse. Comenzó a burlarse de mí, con aquellas carcajadas socarronas. Pero yo sabía que no era real. No era real. Yo era Akashi Seijuuro. ¡Yo era el único Seijuuro aquí!

—¡No, cállate, Nash es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida! —exclamé, dando mi último golpe. Tomé lo primero que encontré junto a mí y lo lancé contra aquel Seijuuro que me daba miedo, aquel que estaba mintiéndome en la cara. Aquello que lancé se hizo añicos y todo se silenció.

Abrí los ojos de repente y me vi solo allí. El cuarto de baño estaba limpio, reluciente, casi brillante desde la última vez que las criadas se habían encargado de la limpieza de aquella habitación. No había nadie delante de mí. Sólo yo estaba ahí, el otro Akashi había desaparecido. Quité las manos de mis oídos y las descendí lentamente, observando con asombro lo que yacía destruido junto a la mampara de la bañadera.

Era la loción favorita de papá. Cuando era pequeño siempre amaba que yo la utilizara, y sólo lo hacía para complacerlo a él, porque a mí me importaba una mierda la miserable loción. Y ahora menos que menos, porque estaba destruida y el líquido se encontraba desparramado sobre la loseta del cuarto de baño. Si hubiese sido el Akashi que había estado delante de mí antes de haber estallado así, me hubiese puesto a berrear, gritando por la loción favorita de papá. Hubiese corrido en busca de la navaja de afeitar y ya tendría, mínimo, cinco cortes nuevos en alguna de las dos muñecas.

Pero yo era un nuevo Akashi. Y por ello mismo, sólo me limité a observar la loción con mirada despectiva, importándome una mierda. ¿A papá yo le importaba? Claro que no. Entonces ¿por qué debería importarme a mí una misable loción como aquella? A papá siempre le importé una mierda, por él así había acabado. Y para colmo, gracias a él, tenía estas horribles reacciones. Peligrosas.

Si se hubiese tratado de una persona de verdad, le hubiese roto el cráneo con aquella loción, o con lo que fuera que hubiese arrojado hacia aquella dirección. De tanto que me había torturado con sus mentiras aquella visión de mi viejo yo, había reaccionado así, había querido abrirle la cabeza con eso que había arrojado, había querido callarlo con bestialidad.

Y eso me daba miedo.

Me mordí los labios, apreté los puños y me giré hacia mi derecha, encontrándome con mi reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Por primera vez, creía verme bien. No tenía ojeras. Tenía color en los labios. No estaba tan pálido. Tenía una mueca relajada y no tan asquerosa como la última vez que me había visto al espejo y me había largado a llorar. Ya no le temía a lo que el espejo mostrase de mí. Todo lo contrario. Estaba orgulloso. Y no de mí. Estaba orgulloso de cómo actuaba Nash sobre mí. Los efectos eran mejores que unos miserables cortes superficiales en las muñecas y llorar por papá.

Moví mis pupilas y las concentré en lo que se encontraba junto al espejo. Aquel miserable papel cubierto de mi sangre. Aquel miserable almanaque, en el cual contaba con mi propia sangre los días de vida que creía vivir, pero que sin embargo, estaba quitándome a la fuerza, a base de sangre derramada en vano. Lo observé mejor, ladeando mi cabeza. ¿Veinticuatro días? ¿Habían sido veinticuatro días los que le había mentido a papá? Me reí con una carcajada suave y áspera a la vez, porque aquellos veinticuatro días no se comparaban una mierda con los diecinueve años en los que él le había mentido a su propio hijo.

Tomé el almanaque y tironeé de él, arrancándolo de los azulejos de mi cuarto de baño. Lo observé una vez más, frente a mí. La sangre seca me daba lástima. Me daba lástima mi propio yo del pasado. ¿Cómo podría haber derramado tanta sangre por alguien que no la merecía, que tampoco me merecía a mí? ¿De qué valía? Y volví a reírme, apretujando entre mis manos el papel, dejándolo escurrirse de entre mis palmas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente arrugado entre mis dedos.

El almanaque cayó a mis pies, del lado en donde mi sangre estaba plasmada. Lo observé una vez más, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, casi burlándome de él, como alguna vez él se había burlado de mí, viéndome llorar, viéndome derramar sangre y disfrutando cuando yo deslizaba mi índice sobre aquellos hilillos y luego lo deslizaba en forma de cruz sobre cada recuadro que marcaba el día de mi tortura. ¡Una tortura sin sentido! Porque nunca jamás emplearía una estupidez así. Nunca jamás volvería a cortarme por él, porque no se lo merecía, porque él me odiaba y yo había comenzado a odiarle a él, tan miserablemente, pero sabía que ello se incrementaría en menos de lo que una persona se demora en parpadear una sola vez.

Alcé mis muñecas delante de mí y me burlé de ellas, soltando una terrible risotada que escandalizó todas mis entrañas, provocando que me arrojara de rodillas al suelo y me carcajeara histéricamente.

—Valen tan poco, miserables, que me burlo de su existencia —reí, burlándome de las cicatrices que ahora se dejaban ver sobre la piel pálida de mis muñecas. Las observé otra vez y volví a soltar una risotada—. El idiota que las ha hecho existir es un cabrón estúpido, un imbécil que nunca ha hecho nada para ser feliz. Siempre quería hacer sentir orgulloso a papi, ¡Las odio, las odio! ¡Las haré desaparecer con cada beso que Nash me dé, con cada caricia que él me dedique! No estoy loco, no lo estoy… ¡sólo estoy feliz!

Me burlé un poco más y las cicatrices parecieron comenzar a llorar. Ojalá llorasen, ojalá lo hicieran porque su dueño era un idiota iluso. Me daba vergüenza andar con esas cosas allí en mis muñecas y antebrazos, me daba asco, sentía repulsión y ganas de arrancarme la piel con tal de hacerlas desaparecer, porque no valían ni una mierda, no eran nada, sólo eran un pequeño pedazo de lo que quedaba del Akashi Seijuuro estúpido que había sido.

Alcé la cabeza y coloqué los ojos en blanco cuando me pareció oír la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego golpearse rudamente contra el marco al cerrarse. Sonreí. Sonreí con malicia, con ganas de hacer el mal. Y me coloqué de pie. Me escurrí lentamente por mi habitación y abrí la puerta. Caminé a paso tranquilo por el corredor, dirigiéndome a las escaleras. Descendí por cada peldaño, y cuando me encontré al pie, sosteniendo una mano en el final de la barandilla, divisé la luz encendida de la cocina.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente, decidido, conociendo sus horarios para decidirse a poner un pie en casa, actuar como un hombre normal. Pero no lo era, claro que no lo era. Él sólo era un puto monstruo disfrazado de hombre bueno, y siquiera él se lo creía.

Me detuve en el enorme umbral de la cocina y lo vi allí. Lo vi desesperado quitándose el saco de encima. La camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus manos y parte de su cuello. Bajé un poco la mirada y divisé el revólver que descansaba sobre la mesa, también cubierto de sangre. Sonreí, porque imaginaba que esa no era su sangre, que se había encargado de algo más. Él tiró de su cabello hacia atrás y alzó la mirada, encontrándose conmigo, con su hijo… si tan sólo recordara que ambos llevábamos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas.

—Seijuuro —fue lo único que soltó al verme, abriendo los ojos tan exageradamente que sentí un pequeño dejo de terror en ellos. Me pareció reflejarme en esas pupilas brillantes, tan parecidas a las mías y él pareció temblar. Yo permanecí en la misma posición, sin vacilar en ningún momento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, estoy en mi casa —respondí, cruzándome de brazos, recostando mi cuerpo en la pared. Él pareció tragar saliva y observó de reojo el revólver—. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas utilizarlo que lo miras tanto?

—Creí que dormías… —dijo, dudando de cómo actuar y hablar delante de mí.

—Con semejante portazo quién podría dormirse, ¿no? —sonreí burlón, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la camisa sangrante. Volví la mirada hacia sus ojos—. ¿Te han dado una paliza de una vez por todas o…?

—Asuntos que no te incumben, hijo —respondió serio, pasando de mí. Al fin sacaba su faceta de frialdad, al fin me enfrentaba con el verdadero monstruo y no con la capa falsa de quien la inventaba. Me pareció hasta que comenzaba a tornarse enfadado.

—¿Hijo? —exclamé, soltando una carcajada. Intenté calmarme y reprimir otra carcajada, pero no lo logré—. ¿Has dicho hijo? ¿Tú? ¡No me jodas! ¡Mi padre me ha llamado hijo! ¡Masaomi Akashi ha recordado que tiene un hijo! ¡Tres hurras por él!

—Seijuuro —exclamó mi padre, regañándome. Yo volví a la normalidad, tomándome el estómago, sintiéndome más fuerte que nunca. Sí, tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a él. Tenía fuerzas para soltarle toda la mierda que tenía necesidad de soltarle.

—Tantos años esperando que me llamaras así, que lo sintieras de verdad, tantos años llamándome a mí mismo estúpido, culpándome de saber que no estabas orgulloso de mí cuando todo el tiempo la culpa ha sido tuya —hablé, comenzando a caminar en posición de depredador listo para despedazar a su presa. Clavé las palmas en el filo de la mesa y mis ojos flamearon—. ¡Tantos cortes por ti, tanta sangre por ti, que todo ha sido en vano! ¡Mírame y dime que te doy asco! —exclamé, extendiendo las muñecas con sus respectivas cicatrices delante de su mirada. Él giró la cabeza, evadiéndome—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dan vergüenza? Pues no tienes idea de la vergüenza que me dan a mí cada vez que las veo. ¡Todas han sido por ti, todas! ¡Y eso es lo que más me da vergüenza, que lo he hecho por ti y no vales nada, por eso mamá se suicidó!

—¡No metas a tu madre en tus cosas de niño suicida, a ella no, Seijuuro! —exclamó, haciéndose hacia adelante, copiando mi posición, tomando el filo de la mesa con sus manos, inclinándose hasta enfrentarme. Yo me reí—. No metas a tu madre, porque ella tuvo motivos para hacerlo…

—¡Sí, claro que los tuvo! —estallé, como una bestia enfadada. Vamos, sácalo de ti, escúpelo, dile adiós de una vez—. ¡Le dabas asco! ¡Siempre has sido un cerdo, nunca nos has prestado atención, siempre con negocios en la cabeza! ¡Nunca te ha importado ni una mierda tu familia! He sido yo el que la encontró con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, los ojos en blanco y las muñecas desangrándose en la bañadera. La he visto irse, la he visto partir, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tú la has dejado partir! ¡La has dejado sola! ¡Nos has dejado solos!

—¡Cállate, Seijuuro! ¡Cállate o juro que…! —exclamó, pero se interrumpió cuando se llevó un puño a su boca y lo mordisqueó con cólera. ¿Cólera lo suyo? ¡Yo debía sentirme colérico, no él! ¡Y sí, me sentía muy colérico!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! ¡¿Vas a matarme?! ¡¿Vas a dispararme con ese maldito revólver?! ¡Vamos, dispárame entre las putas cejas! —grité como un histérico, abriendo los brazos, alzándolos en un gesto de que estaba dispuesto a balearme y convertirme en una coladera por él. Me reí—. ¡Dudo mucho que puedas matarme! ¡Ya lo he hecho por ti tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta! ¡Sí, he muerto, he muerto por ti! ¡Has matado a tu esposa y ahora has matado a tu hijo! ¡Siéntete orgulloso, siente cómo morimos por ti!

Papá se echó hacia atrás. Vaya, ahora tenía miedo el muy maricón. Yo me hice hacia adelante y él pareció cubrirse, creyendo que iba a hacerle daño, pero sólo me escurrí sobre la mesa, tomando su revólver. No sabía cómo utilizarlo, pero iba a jugar con él.

—¡Puedo hacerlo por ti, si quieres! ¡Un balazo en la cabeza y asunto acabado! ¡¿Quieres?! —reí completamente divertido de la situación. Él se echó hacia adelante, escurriendo su pecho sobre la mesa, pero yo me alejé, colocando el cañón del revólver sobre una de mis sienes—. ¡Mira, papi! ¡Ahora no sólo juego con cuchillas, sino con revólveres!

Por un momento, deseé apuntarle en la cabeza a él. Lo vi allí, gimiendo sobre la mesa, repleto de terror mientras su hijo se apuntaba la cabeza con un revólver cubierto de sangre. Me mordí el labio y alejé el revólver de mi cabeza… y lo apunté a él.

—Las veces que he llorado por ti y tú nunca me has dado el hombro. Las veces que me he cortado por ti y tú nunca te has preocupado… —dije, quitándole el seguro al revólver, rodeando el gatillo con mi índice—. ¿Y si yo quiero presionar el gatillo y volarte la cabeza porque se me antoja? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—Lo siento, Seijuuro.

Y me congelé.

Abrí los ojos, empalideciendo de un instante a otro, y el revólver temblequeó en mi mano. ¿Qué? ¿Me pedía disculpas? ¿Papá me pedía disculpas? Luego de tanta mierda durante tantos años… ¿ahora se le ocurría suplicar perdón?

Por un momento, mi mirada se congeló sobre las cicatrices de mis muñecas. Ninguno tenía que pedir el perdón del otro. Uno no merecía existir. Me mordí el labio y sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Tanta sangre derramada y tan poca sinceridad, Dios…

Solté un gemido repleto de odio y lancé el revólver contra él, como lo había hecho con su loción favorita. Noté cómo el revólver flotaba en el aire y la culata golpeaba directamente en su frente, como si desde el principio yo la hubiese apuntado hacia aquel lugar. Papá gimió de dolor y el revólver cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa, rebotando y luego cayendo al suelo. Un hilillo de sangre se desprendió de la frente de mi padre y yo sonreí, disfrutando de que fuera su sangre la derramada y no la mía.

—¿Descubres lo lindo y horrible que se siente derramar tu propia sangre en vano por otra persona? —pregunté, abriendo los ojos como un demente. Mi padre dirigió su mano hacia la herida cubierta de sangre espesa, soltando un quejido—. Así también me he sentido yo cuando me cortaba por ti y ni así me prestabas atención. Muérete. Muérete aunque para mí ya hayas muerto hace diecinueve años.

Me volteé y enfilé hacia el umbral de la cocina. Y oyendo los quejidos de mi padre, me retiré. Pero me giré al no sentirme completamente solo…

El chico de anteojos permanecía de pie, recostado en la pared junto al umbral de la cocina. No tenía una mueca en especial, era demasiado sombrío y lindo al mismo tiempo. Había visto a ese chico millones de veces custodiar mi casa, pero ahora tenía el cabello de punta al verle allí de pie, controlando mis emociones. No fui capaz de continuar observándole, así que me giré y comencé a ascender por los peldaños de las escaleras. Sabía muy bien que estaba mirándome, porque sentía sus ojos en mi nuca. Pero lo ignoré y llegué al comienzo de las escaleras. Olvidándome del chico, continué el camino hacia mi habitación.

Me detuve en el preciso instante en que iba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta de mi habitación. Y en ese momento, me giré hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua a la mía. Tantos deseos estaban allí, más allá de aquella puerta. Tantas esperanzas y nuevas opciones, tantas ansias…

Le había declarado la guerra a mi padre y no me había importado todo lo que pudiese ocurrir más allá de ello. Quería comenzar a actuar con algo más… con aquel músculo que por mucho tiempo no había palpitado. Con el corazón.

Me encontré girando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Nash, empujando la madera, la cual se encontraba en buen estado, no como la de mi cuarto de baño. Estuve dispuesto a entrar, pero otra vez el pinchazo en mi nuca. Giré la cabeza, sin separar un centímetro de mi cuerpo de donde me encontraba, y lo volví a ver allí, de pie. Esta vez, el chico permanecía recostado en la pared que se encontraba junto a la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Sentía su incentivación a hacerlo, a meterme en aquella habitación y hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

El chico era compañero de Nash, algunas veces los había visto hablando juntos y muchas veces me había llamado la atención. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Midorima? Nash lo había llamado Midorima algunas veces, así que suponía que ese era su nombre.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó cruzando los brazos, esperando a mis acciones. Yo abrí los ojos y pensé: _«¿Me está hablando a mí?»_ , pero sabía muy bien que ese chico sólo me hablaba a mí. Quise responderle, pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta—. No importa, dejaré que lo hagas tranquilo, tal vez te perturbe que esté mirándote.

—En realidad, no —logré responder. Midorima se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué te preocupa que me meta?

—Porque Nash Gold está al otro lado —respondió con toda la sinceridad del planeta.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? —pregunté intranquilo, separándome de una vez de la puerta de la habitación de Nash—. ¿Qué sabes de él?

—Lo mismo que todos, nada en especial —respondió sin voltearse, como si fuese divertido hablar con alguien que me daba la espalda. Podría engañarme y yo sin enterarme—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber algo de él?

—Tal vez… —respondí dudoso.

—Y pregúntaselo tú, Akashi, no es como si a fuese a disgustarle el hecho de que quieres saber algo de él —alcé la cabeza y me abracé a mí mismo—. No le temes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, no hay por qué temerle, ¿verdad? —pregunté, esperanzado de que él no hiciese nada que me indicara que sí debía temerle. Pero alzó aún más la cabeza y no me respondió—. No… hay nada por qué temerle, ¿o sí?

Y el alivio me recorrió entero cuando respondió.

—Claro que no —aseguró y continuó con lo suyo. Se metió en una habitación y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me quitó el peso de la mochila de la tensión de mis hombros.

Aflojé todos los músculos de mi espalda y me relajé. Por un momento, creí que iba a soltarme las palabras que mi otro yo había soltado en el cuarto de baño.

_«Nash es un asesino»._

Volví a girarme hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de Nash y me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué más daba? Yo también era un asesino. Había matado al Seijuuro que quería destruirse, ¿no es así? Lo había mutilado y pisoteado de la peor de las maneras, sin piedad, sin compasión. Lo había destruido. Lo había hecho trizas. Y sí, Nash me había ayudado, pero eso no lo hacía culpable. Todo lo contrario, me había dado una mano y yo se lo debía todo.

Me adentré en la habitación y sentí su aroma inundarme las fosas nasales con tan sólo eso. Cerré la puerta de un suave empujoncito y caminé como un gatito asustado hacia la cama de Nash, en donde él permanecía recostado, durmiendo tan plácidamente que por un momento me dio pena despertarlo. Me detuve delante de él y solté un suspiro…

Sonido suficiente para que él se alzara de repente y me apuntara entre las cejas con su pistola, tal como yo había hecho con mi padre minutos atrás. Gemí acalorado y alcé las manos, oyendo su respiración acelerada al apuntarme. Tragué saliva y el entrecejo de Nash se aflojó cuando me vio allí de pie.

—Seijuuro… —suspiró aliviado, casi soltando el aire como si fuese un terrible peso para él. Descendió lentamente la pistola y yo sudé frío. Tragó saliva y yo respiré con fuerza. Depositó la pistola sobre su mesa de noche y se alzó sobre la cama, tomándome una de mis manos, obligándome a descenderla. Sonrió intranquilo—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

—Tú no vuelvas a hacerlo —jadeé asustado, dejándome tocar por él. Nash sonrió y asintió, tomándome las dos manos cuando se sentó sobre la cama.

—Sí, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir —yo me hice hacia adelante y me senté en su regazo, acariciando su cabello con mis manos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunté de manera melosa, buscando sus labios. Las manos de Nash se cerraron en mis caderas estrechas, cubiertas por la fina tela de mi pijama, apretujando la prenda cuando la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

—Sí, niño, cómo quieras —asintió, y yo bajé mis labios hacia su boca, besándole con necesidad, sintiéndome hambriento de él. Nash abrió los labios y yo los acaparé lo suficiente como para no perderme ningún recoveco de esa boca que me volvía loco cada vez que nos besábamos.

Comencé a hacer presión sobre sus hombros con mis manos, obligando a que se recostara conmigo sobre su cuerpo. Me alcé un poco, frotando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo en el acto, sintiendo cómo sus manos se cerraban dulcemente sobre mis muslos. Mi lengua se escurrió entre nuestras bocas y comencé a acariciar la suya, buscando alivio y calmar las ansias perdiéndome en él, escurriéndome con él. Pero de repente, me alejé, produciendo un sonido gracioso y húmedo al separarme de su boca.

—Hoy volví a ver a papá después de tanto tiempo —le dije y él no pareció sorprenderse. Todo lo contrario, y no lo culpaba, sabía que no le interesaba, pero se lo decía porque sí—. Le apunté con un revólver, le grité y lo golpeé. Creo que he sido muy cruel, pero no me arrepiento. Le he dicho la verdad.

Nash permaneció observándome. Yo sonreí y me deslicé sobre su cuerpo hasta recostarme sobre su pecho. Me acomodé, hundiendo mi mejilla en ese lugar duro y resistente que tanto me encantaba tocar cuando lo besaba.

Y la respuesta de Nash nunca llegó. Sólo sus manos, que cayeron pesadas sobre mi cuerpo. Una se posó sobre mi cabeza y la otra me rodeó la cintura, apretándome contra él. Sin embargo, no me respondió. Y si luego de aquello lo hizo, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para haberlo notado.  

 

 

 

Lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando estaba subiendo a su automóvil y no he tenido mejor idea que suplicarle que me dejara acompañarle.

Nash se rió, pero haciéndome una señal con la cabeza, yo correteé ilusionado hacia el asiento del copiloto, acompañando a mi galán hacia el destino al que se dirigía. Cuando cerré la puerta, me incliné hacia él, robándole un dulce beso que no se esperaba. Cuando nos separamos, alzó una de sus manos y me acarició los labios con sus dedos, en una caricia suave, y eso me tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se me sonrojaran las mejillas hasta sentir cómo hervían y despedían humito.

Agradecía todo lo que Nash me hacía sentir. Los sonrojos, las sonrisas, las risotadas y carcajadas, los temblores y estremecimientos, los suspiros, los susurros. Él siempre me volvía un demente por sus actitudes, y yo no podía resistirme a ninguna. Adoraba lo que hacía conmigo, el efecto que producía sobre mí.

El corazón me latía con fuerza, clamaba atención dentro de mi pecho cuando Nash estaba cerca, y me extrañaba que él no se impresionase, porque retumbaba contra mi pecho con fuerza, se hacía conocer, hacía acto de presencia haciéndose valer el muy maldito. Nash se detuvo en la luz roja de un semáforo y yo lo tomé como una gran oportunidad. Me incliné hacia él, tomándole del rostro, girándolo en dirección hacia mí. Atrapé su labio inferior con mi boca y lo succioné suavemente, cerrando los ojos, oyendo y sintiendo el suspiro que soltaba Nash.

Estaba loco por él. Quería besarle a toda hora. No quería separarme de sus labios ni de casualidad. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, era adicto a él, y no me quejaba. Era la mejor droga que había probado en mi vida. Y era mejor que cualquiera que me habían metido en el cuerpo a la fuerza o a pedido propio. Era mejor que beber, que drogarme, que follar, que cortarme, que asfixiarme…

_«Nash es un asesino…»_

Ese pensamiento me inundó la mente y me separé bruscamente de él, haciendo un sonido chistoso al alejar nuestros labios, sonido de succión interrumpida. Nash abrió los ojos, pero no pareció molestarse, porque se giró y colocó un cambio, acelerando suavemente cuando vio la luz verde. Yo permanecí quieto en el asiento. Me encogí de hombros y me escurrí, sintiéndome pequeño por un momento. Ahora estaba un poco afligido. Observé a Nash por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero volví mi vista hacia el frente, sintiendo miedo de que me encontrara observándole con tanto temor.

¿En verdad era un asesino? No podía ser… conmigo era cuidadoso, cariñoso, demostrativo… no, no podía ser un asesino. Los asesinos no podían ser así, ¿verdad? Él tenía piedad de mí, los asesinos no la tienen. No podía ser un asesino, lo suplicaba, pedía a gritos que esas sólo fueran paranoias de aquel Seijuuro manipulador de aquella vez, en el cuarto de baño.

A pesar de que me llenaba la cabeza con paranoias de que era un asesino y con negativas con respecto a que no lo era, sentía algo de miedo. Un pequeño halo de luz permanecía encendido, titilando, pero encendido. Tal vez fuese un asesino de verdad, y yo nunca iba a enterarme. Tal vez no lo fuese, sólo eran paranoias de un ente muy parecido a mi viejo yo. Sin embargo, nada de ello me quitaba el miedo que sentía de que todo ello fuese verdad.

Y si fuese verdad, ¿qué iba a cambiar? Yo lo quería. Él me quería. Me cuidaba, me convertía en una mejor persona a cada paso. Si era un asesino, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me había salvado de tanta mierda. A mí no me hacía daño, a mí no me lastimaba, conmigo era bueno, que fuese asesino hasta me sonaba… normal. Sí, normal. Tan enfermo estoy que me parece normal que un hombre asesine cualquier pedazo de carne que se mueva. Pero es que… a mí me ha salvado. A mí me quiere…

Él… él me quiso cuando todos parecieron odiarme. Él me quiso cuando más necesité que alguien me amara. ¡Él me quiere! Él no es malo, él tiene corazón.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges? —pregunté, rompiendo el horrible e incómodo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la música que producía el estéreo, a un volumen moderado, pero Nash no parecía saber de su existencia. Permanecía con la cabeza recostada en su brazo reposado en la ventanilla, volando por las nubes y a la vez con la mirada en la carretera.

Él no es un asesino, él me quiere, me quiere…

—A mi casa —sonrió, y yo me sorprendí. ¿A su casa? Eso significaba que… ¿conocería la casa de Nash? ¿Conocería en dónde vivía cuando no tenía trabajos como el que tiene conmigo? De tan sólo imaginarme su casa, su propiedad, me hacía querer saltar del asiento. Quería conocer a Nash, claro que quería, ¡moría por ello! Bueno… morir no, morir no quería. Quería que me matara con su amor, así sí, de acuerdo.

—Nash, la otra noche tuve una conversación con Midorima, tu amigo, el de anteojos que siempre anda con ustedes —dije, cambiando totalmente de tema. Quería hablar seriamente con él, no sólo las cosas buenas, sino también las cosas que aún no consideraba buenas ni malas, sino… neutras. Nash dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Le molestaba?

—¿Con Shintarou? Maldito mocoso. ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó sin alejar la mirada de la carretera. Yo jugueteé con mis manos sobre mi regazo, ruborizándome.

—Bueno, en realidad, le pregunté qué sabía de ti —respondí inseguro. Nash sonrió—. De todos modos, no me dijo nada, sólo respondió que tenía que preguntártelo a ti si quería saber algo más… pero ya sabes, soy muy especial…

—Tranquilo, no me molesta que preguntes y tampoco me molesta que no preguntes. Todo lo contrario, estoy bien.

Me quedé callado. No me atreví a decir ni a preguntar más nada luego de aquello. Estaba demasiado ruborizado y tenía miedo de meter la pata. No quería que supiera de la existencia del otro yo que me había llenado la cabeza, sólo quería que confiara en mí, que notara que podía superarlo cada vez un poquito más. De a poco, conseguía superar facetas que antes se me hacían imposibles enfrentar.

Descendí mi mirada hacia mis brazos. Ahora los cortes eran líneas horizontales y verticales deformes, blanquecinas, cicatrices inservibles de algo que ha sido y dejó de ser. Algo que existió y ahora se esfumó. No había cortes nuevos ni viejos. No había cortes superficiales ni profundos. Todos habían desaparecido y sólo manchas débiles quedaban allí. Manchas que no me afectaban en lo más mínimo. Cicatrices, sólo eso. La rápida sanación de mi vida. Mi venganza hacia mi padre, quien me había convertido en esto.

Hablando de mi padre, ahora me daba lástima hablar de él, porque me parecía tan estúpido y tan inservible que lo olvidaba. Me parecía tan en vano pensar en él que no quería volver a verle la cara nunca más. No luego de haberle apuntado con un revólver ensangrentado. No luego de haberle herido la frente con el mismo. No luego de haberle escupido en la cara toda la verdad. No sentía remordimientos, pero me daba lástima.

Nash estacionó frente a una pensión medio descuidada. La observé con la boca abierta. ¿Aquí se daba el lujo de vivir? Vaya, me sorprendí de que semejante galán saliese de aquella pensión tan poca cosa.

Ambos nos bajamos de su automóvil. Caminó hacia mí y me rodeó la cintura, no sin antes aprisionarme contra el costado de su propio automóvil, devorándome los labios con los suyos. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cintura y yo me dejé hacer, tomándole de los hombros, deslizando mis manos sobre ellos. Adoraba cuando me besaba de repente, tomándome por sorpresa, porque quería decir que lo hacía por él mismo.

—¿Me has traído a tu casa para hacerme cosas obscenas? —pregunté juguetón, delineando su pecho, cubierto por una fina camisa, con mi dedo. Nash sonrió y se alejó de mí, tomándome de la mano.

—No exactamente, estaba de paso y casi me pediste de rodillas que te dejara acompañarme —sonrió, besándome una vez más, un roce de labios nada más. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la pensión.

—¿Vives solo? —pregunté más por curiosidad que por cualquier cosa. Si vivía solo era capaz de pedirle de rodillas que me dejara vivir con él. Quería independizarme de toda esa mierda y recorrer caminos desconocidos con Nash, definitivamente, eso quería.

—No, con Ryouta —dijo sin darle importancia, como si no le agradara en lo más mínimo vivir con Kise. Él era otro de sus compañeros, ¿no es cierto? Sí, el rubio de cara bonita que me miraba fijamente todo el tiempo. No me interesaba el tipo ese, pero tenía carita bonita, tenía que admitirlo.

Nash caminó hacia una puerta de color amarillo, mal pintada y juraría que casi desgastada. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicándome que entrara yo primero. No le agradecí en voz alta, sólo le sonreí y caminé tímidamente hacia el interior de su acogedor mono-ambiente. Era pequeño, y sí, porque era un mono-ambiente, pero era acogedor, cálido y hogareño.

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y arrojó las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que yacía en el centro del lugar, cubierta de papeles. Sí, el lugar no era muy amplio. Sólo estaba formado por una pequeña cocina, un gran ventanal, la mesa de madera ya nombrada, una cama de dos piezas, contra la pared de lo que suponía era el cuarto de baño. Un pequeño televisor y una cómoda, en donde debían guardar su ropa.

Era pequeño, pero acogedor.

Nash hundió sus narices en la nevera y se olvidó por un momento de mi presencia. Yo me giré en mi lugar y noté que unos extraños papeles enormes yacían sobre la mesa. Me llamaron la atención, parecían cartulinas. ¿Qué clase de tipo como Nash tendría algo así en su casa? Caminé hacia la mesa lentamente, observando con la cabeza ladeada aquellas cartulinas. Y oh, no eran cartulinas, eran… planos. ¿Planos? Planos de una casa o de algo parecido. ¿Y por qué Nash o Kise Ryouta tendrían planos? ¿Acaso pensaban mudarse? ¿Juntos? ¿Nash tenía algo con Kise y tenía algo que ver con estos planos?

Me coloqué frente a la mesa de modo que pudiese ver con perfección los planos, y me sorprendí cuando me vi frunciendo el ceño. Vaya, Nash tenía planos de una casa que se parecía mucho a la mía. Sí, sí, ¡era la mía! Esta era mi habitación y junto a ella estaba la que era de Nash, temporalmente. ¿Por qué tanto plano por esto? Desdoblé las hojas y encontré otro debajo. Observé el título, escrito a mano limpia, con letras rojas y regordetas _Zona de ataque._ ¿Eh? ¿Zona de ataque? Fruncí aún más el ceño cuando observé las flechas rojas y azules, señalando hacia un montón de lados, en otro plano de mi casa. ¿Zona de ataque? ¿Qué significaban estos planos?

—¿Quieres algo de beber, niño? —preguntó Nash.

Yo hice caso omiso a su pregunta y desdoblé aquel plano. Abrí los ojos, completamente trastornado cuando un plano del despacho de mi padre apareció frente a mí. Una fotografía de mi padre se encontraba plasmada junto a él, en blanco y negro, señalando en letras pequeñas la fecha de su nacimiento y su nombre. Me llevé una mano a mis labios, observando con detenimiento las flechas azules y rojas, las líneas punteadas y todo boceto de aquel plano. Dejé caer mi mano, y más allá de todo aquello, noté que debajo de la foto de mi padre había algo escrito en rojo, a mano también. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante y leí lentamente: _«Atacar sin piedad, armas de fuego, punto débil»_.

Exclamé en silencio y me llevé una de mis manos a mis labios nuevamente, abriendo mis ojos lo más que pude. Até cabos.

 _«Nash es un asesino…»_ , la pistola que él llevaba todo el tiempo. Shintarou y su semblante sombrío. Todos cerrando la boca cuando yo me acercaba a ellos e intentaba unirme a la conversación, pero ellos se interrumpían y se hacían los imbéciles. Cuando Shintarou se sorprendió al enfrentarme a mi padre. Todo… todo era… ¿eh?

—¿Seijuuro? —preguntó Nash.

—¿Acaso…? —me animé a decir, girándome hacia él, aún con la sorpresa recorriéndome el sistema y casi regocijándome de la felicidad. Nash abrió los ojos cuando divisó el plano con la foto de mi padre en una de mis manos—. ¿Acaso quieren asesinar a mi padre?

—Akashi… —dijo Nash, sin poder quitarle de encima la mirada al plano que permanecía en mi mano, con la fotografía de mi padre mirando hacia él.

—No me observes como si fuese a llorar o a salir corriendo, te lo estoy preguntando en serio, ¿quieren matar a mi padre? —pregunté lo más tranquilo. Nash alzó su vista hacia mí y vaya, hasta me sorprendí de lo poco que me interesó la idea de que así fuese.

—Es verdad, sí, pero ¿no te molesta? —preguntó extrañado. Yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿No me odias? ¿No nos odias a todos? —volvió a preguntar, y yo me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—No me interesa, cárguenselo si quieren, él me ha convertido en una escoria, no me importaría que lo asesinaran —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. De todos modos, desde aquel día seguramente ha quedado en claro que lo odio y me importaría una mierda que se muriese.

—Vaya, me has tomado por sorpresa, ¿en serio no te importa nada? —preguntó nuevamente, riéndose hasta de ello, de que no me importaba y él continuaba preguntándomelo. Yo negué con la cabeza—. Vaya, creí que ibas a salir corriendo y que me odiarías… pero me has sorprendido.

—¿Y tienen motivos para hacerlo? ¿O sólo es por diversión? —pregunté muy curioso. Nash se encogió de hombros y bufó.

—Es una larga historia, en verdad, pero te la resumiré lo más posible —sonrió, caminando hacia mí. Me obligó a sentarme con él al pie de la cama y comenzó a relatarme el por qué iba a llevar a cabo aquella locura que me resultaba de lo más excitante, no iba a mentir—. Bueno, cuando tenía seis años, asesinaron a mis padres delante de mis narices. Dos sujetos extraños se metieron en mi casa. A mi madre le volaron la cabeza con una escopeta, y lo mejor de todo es que a ese me lo cargué hace poco —sonrió, regocijándose. Yo sonreí, y como me lo esperaba, me importó una mierda que él fuese un asesino—. El otro sujeto mató a mi padre del mismo modo, me arruinaron la vida, eso es todo. Me convirtieron en esto que soy ahora, un miserable, un asesino, un sanguinario… muchas cosas. Me cargaba cualquier cosa que me estorbara, tenía miedo de acabar como mis padres, por eso iba como paranoico por la vida. Asesiné a muchas personas, pero esto no lo hago porque sí.

—¿Y por qué lo haces, entonces? —pregunté, haciendo un puchero, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tu padre fue quien le voló la cabeza a mi padre de un disparo —respondió tembloroso, y yo alejé mi mano de repente.

Me sentí asqueado de mi sangre. Sentí repulsión de ser hijo de semejante monstruo. Sentí inmensas ganas de vomitar. Sentí horribles revoloteos de odio dentro de mi estómago. Sentí… sentí la necesidad de descargarme de la peor manera.

—Lo odio… —solté, apretando los puños, bajando mi cabeza. Nash me tomó de mi brazo, pero yo grité, deshaciéndome de su agarre—. ¡Lo odio, lo odio! ¡Es un maldito monstruo! ¡Sólo tenías seis años! ¡Sólo eras un niño! ¡Ni siquiera existía yo! ¡Tendrías que pagarle con la misma moneda, deberías volarme la cabeza y dejarlo sin hijo! ¡Claro que deberías! ¡Deberías hacerlo!

En un arrebato de ira, quité la pistola del cinto de Nash, llevándola hacia mi cabeza, dejando el cañón sobre una de mis sienes. Él se precipitó, levantándose de la cama de un salto. Caminó hacia mí, pero yo me hice hacia atrás.

—¡No, no! Seijuuro, baja eso. No juegues conmigo. No quiero perderte a ti también, no quiero ver cómo a ti también se te vuela la tapa de los sesos… no quiero quedarme solo, no quiero que tanto esfuerzo de ambos quede en la nada por enterarte de esto —dijo Nash, alzando las manos, intentando que me calmara. A mí se me habían saltado las lágrimas de rabia. Descendí lentamente la mano que sostenía la pistola y la dejé caer al suelo, oyendo en un eco sordo cómo rebotada—. Podemos salir de esto… tú has salido, yo también podré…

—Nash —dije débilmente. Él me observó con compresión y yo sonreí—. Quiero que me hagas el amor…

Él abrió los ojos. No se lo esperaba.

Tomé el comienzo de mi playera y tironeé de ella, deslizándola por mi torso hasta quitármela y dejarla caer al suelo, sobre la pistola. Nash me observó, embelesado, y yo me sentí orgulloso de mi imagen por primera vez en tantos años. Me cubrí el rostro con una mano, sintiéndome humillado por tantas sensaciones vergonzosas.

—Por favor, hazme el amor, cuídame y párteme al mismo tiempo… —supliqué débilmente. Volví mi vista hacia él y noté cómo se quitaba el saco lentamente. Más lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro—. Destrózame si quieres, pero quiero que un asesino me demuestre lo mucho que puede sentir, demuéstrame que no todo lo que tocas se rompe…

Nash me recostó en la cama, colocándose a medias sobre mi cuerpo. Me sentí temblar y mis mejillas ruborizarse, y él me sonrió por ello, besándome los pómulos calientes. Delineó mi torso con una de sus manos, enloqueciéndome. Me estremecí debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo bajito. Descendió hasta mi rostro y me lamió las comisuras antes de escurrir su lengua por entre mis dientes y labios, besándome de manera húmeda. Hinché el pecho y rodeé su nuca con uno de mis brazos, obligándole a caer pesadamente sobre mí, pecho contra pecho. Su cuerpo me encendió, me robó un arrebato de calor y sentí un azote en mi entrepierna.

Se colocó lentamente entre mis piernas y yo me alcé un poco, buscando nunca separarme de sus labios. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, tenía que sentirlo junto a mí o sería capaz de echarme hacia atrás por cobarde. Era la primera vez que estaba lúcido cuando lo hacía. Me tomó de los hombros y masajeó mis brazos, acariciándolos luego, humedeciéndome la boca con su saliva. Busqué la firmeza de su pecho, aferrando mis manos a esa maldita camisa que me separaba de él. Sintiéndome desesperado de sentirle firme contra mí, comencé a desabotonar la prenda lentamente, sintiendo su lengua escurridiza entre mis labios.

Abrimos más nuestras bocas y yo deslicé el cuello de la prenda por uno de sus hombros, buscando el contacto, el roce de piel contra piel que tanto ansiaba sentir. Mordisqueé sus labios cuando, con una mano, se dedicó a acariciar mi pecho, deleitando las yemas de sus dedos al recorrer mi piel. Gemí contra su boca cuando sus dedo acariciaron mi vientre, la zona alrededor de mi ombligo. Se separó de mí y descendió hacia una de mis tetillas, atacándome la izquierda por sorpresa. Gemí ahogadamente, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándome. Nash lamió la piel endurecida con la punta de su lengua, encendiéndome, haciéndome sentir más espasmos que se convertían en corrientes eléctricas al llegar a mi ingle y un poco más allá.

Sentí sus manos sobre el botón de mis pantalones, maniobrando, logrando su propósito al vuelo. Sin dejar de lamerme la tetilla izquierda, sentí sus dedos rozarme y no pude evitar gemir como una perra en celo, sintiendo sensaciones únicas, que sólo él pudo haberme hecho sentir nunca.

Al simple roce, se endureció un poco más entre sus dedos, dándome vergüenza al empalmarme tan rápido. Mis mejillas se tiñeron y comencé a sentir las gruesas gotas de sudor recorrerme el cuerpo. Nash empleó una caricia tentadora, que me dejó sin aire. Gemí sin contenerme y él se alzó a mi cuello, rodeando mi nuez de con sus labios. Mientras recorría mi erección en un movimiento tortuoso, lamió y succionó mi garganta, robándome terribles gemidos. Y decidió torturarme aún más cuando me rodeó con su mano entera y me hizo temblar debajo de su cuerpo.

Me humedecí al instante con tan sólo unas sacudidas. Estaba completamente endurecido por él y brillaba gracias al esfuerzo de contener los gemidos. Era humillante. Nash me soltó por un momento y tomó una de mis manos.

—Mira cómo estoy por ti, maldito niño —jadeó, dirigiendo mis manos por entre nuestros cuerpos, obligándome a que rodeara el notorio bulto que asomaba por sus pantalones. De tan sólo sentirlo entre mi mano se me erizó todo el cuerpo y me puso a mil. Estaba duro, completamente duro—. Esto lo has hecho tú… con esos suspiros y esos gemidos entrecortados…

—Házmelo, necesito que me lo hagas… —gemí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, apretando su erección oculta con mi palma. Nash apretó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

Llevé mis manos hacia sus hombros, tironeando de la camisa violentamente, deslizando la prenda por sus fuertes brazos, cubiertos de tatuajes. Me obligó a caer sobre mi espalda y por fin se deshizo de esa maldita camisa. Mi erección dolía debajo de mi ropa interior y de mis pantalones, apretaba y clamaba a gritos por un poco de libertad. Nash se soltó el cinto que sostenía sus pantalones y luego desprendió el botón de los mismos, comenzando a quitárselos. Esta era la parte desesperante, esta era la parte en donde lo quería todo para mí, duro, profundo, sintiéndolo dentro de mí más que nunca.

Luego de deshacerse de sus pantalones y quedarse únicamente con unos bóxers, Nash hundió sus labios en mi pecho… y pensar que podría haber divisado esa erección aun estando a kilómetros, Dios mío… iba a asesinarme a con su pene. Descendió con su labios por todo mi torso, incluso más allá de mi abdomen, comenzando a descender con sus manos mis pantalones y mis bóxers al mismo tiempo. No logré pensar en nada más cuando la boca cálida y húmeda de Nash se cerró sobre la punta de mi pene.

—N-no… ahh, ngh… —gemí, arqueándome en mi lugar. Vi las estrellas… vi todo el sistema solar paseándose frente a mí, burlándose de lo débil que podía ser en el sexo. Saturno se burló de mí. Júpiter se burló de mí. Hasta Plutón, ¡que decían que había desaparecido! Bien, él también se burló de mí.

La lengua de Nash lamió la punta y yo solté el berreo de mi vida. Sí, me iba a poner a llorar, estaba matándome, estaba matándome con todas las letras. Sentí cómo se alejaba de mi pene y me dejaba respirar en paz y oí cómo escupía saliva sobre dos de sus dedos. Imaginé lo que iba a hacer… todavía no sabía lo que era la peor parte.

Volvió a engullir la punta en su boca y sentí cosquilleos en mi estómago cuando sentí cómo deslizaba una de sus manos por entre mis muslos, deteniéndose entremedio de mis glúteos. No logré respirar cuando sentí los dos dedos presionando mi entrada, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse, permiso que no necesitaban, se lo concedía sin dudas ni miramientos. Alcancé a tomar las sábanas entre mis puños y apretarlas cuando aquellos dos dedos se hundieron en la calidez de mi cuerpo, ardiendo, llenándome de placer al mismo tiempo. Gemí con la respiración en un hilo y sentí cómo sudaba cada vez un poco más. Apreté aún más las sábanas y me arqueé lo más que pude cuando Nash engulló toda mi erección en su boca y, al mismo tiempo, un tercer dedo se abrió paso en mi entrada. Iba a morir, ¡iba a morir!

Tomó mi erección desde la base, logrando así una masturbación con su lengua y con una de sus manos. Estaba matándome, no podía decir más. Los dedos jugueteaban en mi interior, escurriéndose con facilidad, porque algunos habían sido considerados y me habían preparado alguna vez antes de penetrarme. Pero Nash estaba haciéndolo como ninguno, estaba encantado con sus movimientos, juro que viviría así de por vida, lo juro.

—Nash, ¡por favor, por favor! —supliqué con las lágrimas de emoción deslizándose por mis mejillas, apretando aún más las sábanas entre mis puños. Él se alzó, sacando mi virilidad de su boca, pero no retirando sus dedos de mi interior. Me analizó seriamente y terminó de deshacerse de mis pantalones y bóxers, los cuales habían quedado por mis rodillas. Y así, me encontré enteramente desnudo ante él. No me avergonzaba… no sentía vergüenza de mí mismo.

—Prometo no romperte —sonrió. Sacó lentamente sus dedos de mi interior y me sentí extraño cuando me sentí vacío. Nash se inclinó hacia mí y me besó dulcemente la frente—. Prometo no romperte, Seijuuro, seré suave contigo, mocoso…

Me tomó de mis muslos y los separó, colocándose entre mis piernas. Me obligó a rodearle la cadera con ambas piernas. Yo coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, temblando, gimiendo su nombre repetidas veces en mi cabeza. Tomó su erección con una mano y la dirigió hacia mi entrada. La costumbre de los tres dedos continuaba allí, no hacía mucho los había quitado, así que se dedicó a presionar la punta, robándome una exclamación ahogada. Se acomodó correctamente y cerró los ojos, obligándome a copiarle cuando comenzó a deslizarse entero y duro dentro de mí.

—Ngh… —gemí débilmente, sintiendo cómo todo ardía allí dentro. Me quejé agudamente cuando presionó un poco más, chocando al fin su pelvis contra mis glúteos. No gemí. Sólo exclamé con mi garganta y soporté el dolor, gimiendo, con mis dedos apretando la carne de sus hombros con fuerza, robándole un quejido a Nash.

Se movió con cuidado, deslizándose hacia fuera y luego embistiendo con lentitud, adentrándose. Me arqueé, intentando no gemir, y ello era todo un desafío. Volvió a repetir ese movimiento y no pude evitar gemir.

—Más… rápido… —dije, pidiendo más, dudando de si podía soportar más, porque en verdad estaba muriéndome del placer. Él aceleró los movimientos, embistiéndome con rapidez, pero sin herirme. Yo cerré los ojos y apreté la carne de sus hombros, hundiendo mis dedos, hincándolos en la piel, dejando huellas rojas que se convertirían en moretones al día siguiente.

Y ahora caía en la cuenta de que sí, estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre, lúcido, sobrio y de verdad. Lo quería, él me quería a mí y no lo hacía porque el pene me lo pedía, sino porque yo necesitaba fundirme con él. Era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien. Era la primera vez que sentía placer y no por estar a punto de morirme, de desangrarme o de asfixiarme… le importaba a alguien.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunté agitado, sintiendo cómo mi erección se chocaba contra su duro estómago a cada embestida. Nash asintió, con los labios apretados y dejando sus últimos jadeos en el aire, quienes daban una cálida y húmeda bienvenida al clímax que se avecinaba—. Dime que me quieres, házmelo saber…

—No podría vivir sin ti, niño, no podría nunca jamás en mi vida —dijo, apretando los ojos. Yo me arqueé, porque Nash tocó un punto de mi interior, mi límite, el límite de mi cuerpo. Él dejó escapar un gemido, y ambos llegamos al clímax, yo contra su estómago, él dentro de mi cuerpo. Presioné mis dedos en sus omóplatos hasta que mis nudillos se colocasen blancos, y cuando todo acabó, aflojé aquella presión lentamente.

Nash salió de mi interior. Se echó junto a mí y yo me burlé mentalmente de nuestros pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban en un compás histérico. Solté un jadeo ahogado y me sentí lleno, extasiado y hasta agotado.

—No quiero irme de aquí —dije, girándome hacia él, rodeando su torso desnudo con uno de mis brazos. Él se giró hacia mí.

—Tampoco quiero dejarlo aquí, Seijuuro —respondió él, besándome suavemente la frente cubierta de sudor. Apreté los ojos y besé suavemente su hombro.

—Si quieres asesinar a papá, no me interesa, porque te tengo a ti —solté de repente, provocando que Nash dejase escapar una risita.

—He matado a su hijo de un polvo, mierda —dijo burlón. Yo me reí, gustoso de su broma—. Cuando me encargue de ese hijo de puta, me escaparé contigo, no pienso dudarlo ni un momento. Te buscaré y te llevaré lejos, en donde nadie nos juzgue por ser un suicida y un asesino, Seijuuro, porque quiero hacerlo.

—Tú me haces feliz, y ahora más que nunca —sonreí, alzándome hacia él, uniendo nuestros labios.

Era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, y no me importaba nada más que eso, estaba profundamente enamorado de él, lo quería para mí, con sus defectos, virtudes y asesinatos.

Lo quería y era mío.  

 


	6. O5. Sobreviviente

 

**Akashi.**

 

Escuché a Nash salir de casa antes de volver a dormirme. En verdad, tenía miedo de despertarme y tan sólo de pensar que todo había sido un sueño. De todos modos, cuando le escuché irse, no me desperté, sólo continué durmiendo acurrucado entre aquellas sábanas que olían a él… olían a nosotros. Sólo desperté cuando creí que había llegado.

La puerta chocó bestialmente contra la pared al ser abierta con violencia. Aquello me despertó de sopetón, provocando que diera un salto sobre la cama. Oí pasos sigilosos y yo me alcé lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, aturdido por el sueño.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí —abrí los ojos rápidamente al oír aquella voz tan socarrona y tan impropia de escuchar en ese momento. Me sorprendí cuando encontré el cañón de la pistola apuntándome. Él me sonrió y descendió la pistola lentamente—. ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo en la casa de ese terrible monstruo, Akashi-kun?

Era Dirk. El mejor amigo de papá. Tenía una pistola. Y estaba frente a mí, en la casa de Nash.

Odiaba a Dirk. Lo odiaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto, aquel día en que papá lo contrató para hacer los trabajos sucios con los cuales él no quería mancharse las manos. Dirk era la mierda misma. Dirk me había acosado durante tanto tiempo que le debía un par de favores por todo lo que había hecho cuando mi padre no estaba cerca para vigilarme…

—Mira, Copper, aquí están los planos, el muy maldito lo tiene todo controlado, eh —dijo otra voz, dirigiéndose a Dirk. Yo giré la cabeza violentamente hacia la mesa cubierta de planos, los planos de mi casa, los planos del ataque… ellos eran hombres de mis padres, ellos buscaban algo. Querían algo concreto. Haizaki levantó un plano y lo mantuvo frente a sus ojos, observándolo con una sonrisa—. Este maldito es un cabrón…

—¿Tenemos compañía, Copper? —preguntó otro más, y vi detrás del hombro de Dirk asomarse la sonrisa de la maldad. Jason me sonrió. Tanto tiempo y ese idiota aún continuaba en negocios sucios…

Observé la situación desde una perspectiva muy desesperante. Tres hombres de mi padre se habían metido a la fuerza dentro de la casa de Nash, quien había salido hacía no sé cuánto tiempo, dejándome a mi y a la casa sola. Y no sólo eso, sino que ellos tenían sonrisas repletas de maldad en sus rostros, y ya habían visto los planos, eso no olía para nada bien. Para colmo, los conocía a los tres y eran los peores, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto.

Dirk enfundó su pistola y se giró, sonriéndole a Jason, quien también enfundó la pistola que estaba apuntándome, la cual estaba pegada a uno de los costados de Dirk. Todo me olió peor cuando Dirk se llevó una mano a las caderas e hincó una rodilla en la cama que yo había compartido con Nash. Ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió como tantas veces me había sonreído, con maldad, con ganas de hacerme sentir mal, con sucias y malas intenciones.

—¿Y cómo ha estado tu noche con ese hijo de puta? ¿Te ha dejado complacido o necesitas un granito de arena para quedar satisfecho? —preguntó sin deshacer esa puñetera sonrisa. Yo me cubrí con las sábanas, y aunque no estaba desnudo, no quería que me mirase de ninguna forma—. Yo puedo acabar lo que él no pudo, si quieres…

Y en menos de un segundo, se lanzó hacia mí como un lobo hambriento.

—¡No! —exclamé horrorizado, removiéndome entre las sábanas. Antes de poder salir corriendo, me tomó de mi cintura y me arrojó nuevamente a la cama, tomándome de la fina camisa que yo llevaba puesta. Tironeó de ella y los últimos tres botones saltaron al desprenderse de la prenda con violencia—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

—¡Oh, vamos, perrita, si antes te encantaban las sesiones de sexo que nos montábamos cuando tu padre no estaba en casa o rondando por ahí! —sonrió Dirk, deslizando sus manos por mis muslos, jugueteando con mis bóxers, buscando posicionarse entre mis piernas. Yo me negué, no se lo permití. Los otros dos, de pie, nos observaban atentos, burlándose de mí, disfrutando del espectáculo—. ¿Acaso te ponías así cuando aquel monstruo te quería montar?

—¡No me ha montado, imbécil! —grité y acumulé mucha saliva en mi boca. Le desapareció la sonrisa del rostro cuando le escupí en la cara la saliva que había acumulado.

Dirk me soltó, llevándose una mano hacia el ojo cubierto de mi saliva, y tomando ventajas, alcé mi rodilla y le planté un doloroso golpe en la quijada. Y eso no fue todo. Cuando arqueó el cuerpo por el dolor, le propiné una patada en la cara que lo echó como una bolsa de patatas sobre el colchón. Me coloqué de pie y me precipité como un loco hacia la cocina, pero no estaba solo, claro que no lo estaba y no me había olvidado de los otros dos.

—¡Ven aquí, perra! —gruñó Shougo, quien casi saltó sobre mí. Alcancé a tiempo la cocina y busqué algo con qué defenderme. Divisé al vuelo una cuchilla carnicera y la tomé al mismo tiempo que Haizaki embestía mi cuerpo y yo chocaba contra la encimera violentamente, haciéndome daño, golpeándome el hueso de mi cadera. Me rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y me apretó con fuerza, provocándome un horrible dolor. Empuñé la cuchilla y se la hundí en un brazo, alcanzando a moverla tortuosamente. Él soltó un grito y me golpeó la cabeza con su pistola, lanzándome al suelo completamente aturdido—. ¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Me las pagarás!

Yo permanecí en el suelo, lo suficientemente aturdido como para arrastrarme y nunca percatarme del pie de Haizaki golpeándome el estómago, casi logrando que me levantara y alejara del suelo. Gemí de dolor y me doblé sobre mí mismo, escupiendo saliva.

—¡A ver si eres tan duro, cabrón! —me gritó Haizaki e intentó volver a golpearme, pero yo tenía reflejos, muchos reflejos.

Me cubrí de su nueva patada, la cual iba dirigida a mi cara, con mi brazo. La hice a un lado con un empujón que lo llevó a tambalearse y yo me coloqué de pie al vuelo. No era bueno peleando cuando ocurrían cosas así en mis épocas pasadas, pero era lo bastante valiente para defenderme si me lo proponía, y ahora estaba demasiado inspirado como para dejar que el imbécil de Haizaki me hiciera palmar con un par de golpes tan estúpidos.

Corrí hacia su brazo, el que llevaba aún hincada la cuchilla y le hice una rápida llave, doblándole la extremidad hasta llevarla hacia su espalda, haciéndole gemir. Le agradecía desde lo más profundo a Aomine, a Nash y a los demás muchachos por haberme enseñado un poco de defensa personal, ahora me venía como anillo al dedo. Sonreí cuando divisé su pistola enfundada, así que presioné aún más su brazo contra su espalda, hundiendo más la cuchilla en la carne. Haizaki gimió y yo quité la pistola de su lugar con una de mis manos. Quité el seguro y le apunté una de las sienes.

—Baja la puta pistola, maricona —me reí con suficiencia cuando Jason se encontró a mi lado, apuntándome la cabeza con su pistola, en pose de chulo. Me giré hacia él sin dejar de mantener la posición dolorosa de Haizaki y le sonreí a Jason. Me hundió el cañón en la sien, en gesto molesto. Volví a reír, no… no me reí, me burlé de él.

Pero me había brindado muchas confianzas. Ellos eran tres, y yo sólo era uno. Y ahora sólo estaba hablando con dos. ¿Dónde estaba el tercero?

Y cuando sentí la culata de una pistola golpearme en aquel lugar tan sensible de la cabeza, me di cuenta de que le había dado la espalda al enemigo, y eso era un terrible error. Aflojé todos los músculos y caí a peso muerto sobre el suelo, sobre mis rodillas y luego mi cabeza chocando contra el suelo.

Lo demás… fue oscuridad.

 

 

 

**Nash.**

 

—No me sorprende que no le importara, Mido-chin nos contó cuando casi mataba a su padre —yo sabía que Seijuuro se había enfrentado a su padre, pero no sabía que estuvo a punto de matarlo—. No lo hizo porque es un niño demasiado bueno, pero lo podría haber hecho con facilidad. Es un asesino, pero él no lo sabe, aún no puede comprenderlo.

—No ha sido su culpa que… —cerré el pico al instante cuando, a unos metros de mi casa, observé la puerta abierta. Me detuve de sopetón. Atsushi pareció darse cuenta y se puso serio. Pero yo abrí los ojos cuando recordé que mi casa no era lo más importante, sino que Seijuuro había dormido allí.

Desenfundé la pistola al vuelo y corrí los metros que me separaban de la puerta destruida de mi casa. Me detuve antes de cruzar el umbral y solté un gemido agudo. Atsushi se detuvo junto a mí y se sorprendió. Todo era un puto caos. Todo era un desastre. Había manchas de sangre sobre el suelo, la cama estaba hecha jirones… y el niño no estaba.

—No, mierda, mierda —me adentré y todo pareció reducirse a la mierda misma. No, claramente, Seijuuro no estaba. Se había ido… no, no se había ido. Se lo habían llevado. Divisé manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas de la cama y también contra el respaldo. Me giré y evadí aquella horrible vista, no quería ni imaginar lo que había ocurrido aquí—. Diablos…

—Está vivo —exclamó Atsushi y yo me giré rápidamente. Murasakibara apuntaba hacia el cuerpo de una persona que yacía junto al mueble de la cocina, completamente herida, pero supe que estaba viva. Yo reconocía a los vivos por sobre los muertos, era un asesino nato, no podía equivocarme.

—Sí, lo sé —dije con los dientes apretados y caminé hacia ese cuerpo. El sujeto pareció despertarse de un sueño pesado por mis bestiales zancadas al dirigirme hacia él y observé su rostro descomponerse antes de tomarle del cuello de su camisa y arrojarlo sobre la mesa en donde Ryouta trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo. Me incliné hacia él y le apunté la frente con mi pistola—. No sé quién demonios eres, ni qué haces aquí, sólo dime quiénes se llevaron a Seijuuro.

—No me… no me hagas… daño… —gimió débilmente. Observé que uno de los brazos de su camisa estaba cubierto de sangre, como si alguien lo hubiese herido. Alzó las manos y sonrió con el sudor frío recorriéndole entero—. No me asesines…

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté golpeándole el estómago con mis dos puños. Él gimió de dolor y de sus labios se escaparon gotas de sangre. Los tendones de mi cuello se tensaron y volví a cogerlo del cuello de la camisa, colocando su rostro frente a mí—. ¿Dónde está Seijuuro? ¿Quiénes se lo llevaron? ¿Dónde lo tienen? Habla o comienzo a arrancarte cada pedazo del cuerpo con lo más afilado que encuentre.

Atsushi se movió rápido y pronto se encontró junto a mí, extendiéndome uno de aquellos objetos que utilizan en las cámaras de tortura para amputarles los dedos de los pies a las personas. Yo sonreí y tomé aquella arma letal, observando cómo Atsushi rodeaba la mesa y tomaba los brazos de nuestra víctima, estirándolos violentamente por sobre su cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No me hagan daño! —gritó histérico, removiéndose. Atsushi desenfundó una navaja y rodeó el cuello del hombre con ella. El sujeto tragó lo más grueso que pudo y se quedó quieto.

—Tranquilízate o separaré la cabeza de tu cuerpo —amenazó Atsushi, y sabía que decía la verdad. A veces me daba miedo lo cruel y amenazante que podía ser. No quería admitirlo, pero la mayoría de las veces me parecía demasiado superior a mí.

—Bien, ahora vas a responderme un par de preguntas, y si lo haces sin quejarte, dejaré que salgas por esa puerta con todos los deditos intactos —sonreí maliciosamente, tomando una de sus piernas, quitándole el calzado. Él se removió, pero Murasakibara lo inmovilizó presionando un poco más la navaja contra su cuello. Le quité el calcetín y mantuve su pie contra mi cuerpo—. Veamos… respóndeme dónde está Akashi Seijuuro. Es un niño, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos brillantes, y mío, porque es mío, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ¿Dónde demonios está?

—N-no lo sé con exactitud, pe-pero C-Copper se lo ha llevado… —respondió sin dejar de trastabillar con sus propias palabras.

—¿Quién es Copper? ¿Acaso los que se metieron en mi casa tienen algo que ver con Masaomi Akashi? —pregunté, sintiendo cómo se prendía la lamparita de ideas de mi cabeza alocada. El hombre se tensó de repente y observé claramente cómo tragaba saliva por el movimiento nervioso de su nuez—. ¿He dado en el blanco? ¿Ese Copper y tú son compañeros? ¿Trabajan para ese hijo de puta?

—B-Bueno, sí, pero… —no lo dejé continuar, aquello fue suficiente. Tomé su pie y con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa llena de odio, le amputé el dedo pulgar del pie frente a sus narices, sin tapujos, con un ligero movimiento. El sujeto berreó y comenzó a agitarse sobre la mesa. Un borbotón de sangre me cubrió la mano y la extremidad recién quitada de su lugar cayó al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido—. ¡Ah, joder, maldición, hijo de perra!

—¿Cuántos eran? ¿De qué son las manchas de sangre? Responde y no te amputo ninguno por ninguna de las dos —dije tranquilo, alzando la _pinza amputa dedos_ junto a su pie. Él negó y suplicó que no—. ¡Entonces, habla!

—C-Copper lo dejó inconsciente… p-pero porque el n-niñato se puso demasiado d-difícil, me a-atravesó una c-cuchilla en el brazo y se n-negó a que Copper lo follara… —puse los ojos en blanco y no lo dejé continuar.

—¿Se negó a que Copper lo follara? ¿Se atrevieron a ponerle una mano encima al mocoso? —gruñí y alcé su pie, dispuesto a amputarle otro dedo, pero él suplicó nuevamente.

—¡Se defendió, el niño se defendió! ¡Cuando Copper lo dejó inconsciente lo lanzó en la cama y se lo folló! ¡Le grité que no lo hiciera, el chico sólo se había defendido, pero no quiso oírme! ¡Por eso me dejaron aquí! —exclamó a todo pulmón, escupiendo saliva con cada palabra.

Yo solté su pie, echando a perder mi enojo. Me alejé de allí y me las apañé con la pequeña televisión, la cual estaba destruida y hecha pedazos. Descargué mi ira a base de patadas y puñetazos sobre aquel objeto en donde antes había mirado partidos de baloncesto, películas de acción y pornografía, mucha pornografía. ¡Pero habían tocado a Seijuuro!

—¡¿La sangre de la cama es de Akashi?! —exclamé y gruñí al mismo tiempo, corriendo hasta tomar el cuello de la camisa del sujeto. Atsushi lo dejó libre y yo volví a tener a ese hijo de perra frente a mí nuevamente—. Responde… ¿la sangre es de él? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y cuántos?

—S-sí, es del niño… f-fueron muchas v-veces, las que ellos quisieron… entre dos, joder, entre dos… —lloriqueó como si lo lamentara y a mí me hirvió la sangre. Cargué mi ira en un puñetazo y se lo propiné a él en plena mandíbula, recostándolo nuevamente, oyendo cómo gemía del dolor.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Si tanto te lavas las manos ahora, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú cuando se follaban al niño?! ¡¿O acaso tú también te lo follaste?! —pregunté ido. Ya no era yo, estaba lleno de odio, un odio que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Él lloriqueó y negó con la cabeza—. Si no te lo follaste, ¿por qué no lo ayudaste?

—El n-niño me hirió en la espalda… no t-tenía fuerzas… C-Copper me golpeó por haberme d-dejado humillar por un niño… —respondió, llorando cada vez más.

—Esto es por no haberle ayudado —dije y volví a tomar su pie. Él se escandalizó, gritando que no hiciera nada, y yo le amputé otro dedo del mismo pie, el índice. Volvió a berrear y a removerse y más sangre emanó de esa nueva amputación. Lo tomé de sus mejillas sudadas y llenas de lágrimas, hincando mis dedos con maldad—. Hijos de puta, se metieron en mi casa, la destruyeron y para colmo, se metieron con él… se metieron con Seijuuro, y eso es declarar la guerra. Así que si no quieres perder los restantes dedos, moverás el culo y nos llevarás a mi compañero y a mí hacia donde están esos hijos de puta, ¿entendiste?

—Si te niegas a hacerlo, te cortaré la lengua —sonrió Atsushi, acercando su rostro al tipo aquel, quien se giró hacia él y tragó saliva ante sonrisa tan… espeluznante.

—¡No, no! ¡Los llevo, puedo llevarlos, por favor! ¡Sé dónde están, pero no me hagan daño! —exclamó y más lágrimas se le escurrieron por las mejillas. Atsushi sujetó al hombre del brazo, obligándole a colocarse de pie. No me sorprendí cuando el imbécil se fue de boca al suelo y Atsushi ni se preocupó por sostenerlo. Bajó su cabeza y le dio golpecitos con su pie, buscando provocarle.

—Si sólo te amputé dos, no seas exagerado —me quejé, pero abrí los ojos cuando observé la mancha de sangre de su espalda. Vaya, este tipo iba a morirse de la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Saqué las llaves de mi automóvil de mi bolsillo—. Tómalas —y se las lancé. Murasakibara alzó su mano y las atrapó sin ningún problema—. ¿Sabes conducir?

Yo caminé hacia la cómoda y saqué las pocas vendas que habían quedado de la última pelea que había tenido, en la cual me había ganado un navajazo en la espalda de hombro a hombro. Noté que no eran suficientes para cubrir las heridas del idiota que teníamos que llevar, así que tomé algunas camisas de Ryouta y mías. Tendría que hacer algún que otro torniquete.

Caminé hacia el tipo y lo alcé fácilmente, cargándomelo al hombro.

—Intenta atacarme y te amputaré todo el cuerpo, hijo de perra —le amenacé y él negó con la cabeza.

No pude evitar pensar en Akashi. No estaba aquí y me lo imaginaba en la peor de las situaciones, porque Seijuuro era frágil y delicado. Aún era muy vulnerable. No quería pensar en su sufrimiento, pero muy por dentro lo sentía. Sentía un pequeño dejo de dolor muy profundo en mí, y sabía que le pertenecía a él, porque no podía sentir dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo por mi propia cuenta. Yo estaba únicamente rabioso y preocupado por él. Era capaz de cargarme cualquier trozo de carne por la ira que sentía.

Atsushi pareció darse cuenta de la tensión y comenzó a caminar. Yo, sintiendo esa horrible nostalgia latente, le seguí el paso. Cuando los tres montamos mi automóvil, Murasakibara al volante y yo en los asientos traseros con el tipo, todo pareció tornarse más tenso.

El móvil de Atsushi comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del interior de su saco y se congeló al ver quién era en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté sin inmutarme demasiado.

—Es Mido-chin —respondió, y se llevó el móvil al oído—. Hola~ ah, no, estamos bien, Mido-chin, el que no está bien es Aka-chin… se lo han llevado. Aka-chin estaba en la casa de Nash cuando ellos atacaron, por eso estamos bien. Tenemos a uno de ellos aquí… estoy bien, sí, estoy bien…

Alcé la cabeza y noté cómo Atsushi se ruborizaba. Apretó el móvil contra su oído y yo sonreí con burla. Murasakibara era tan diferente cuando de Shintarou se trataba… aunque eso me recordaba a mí y a Seijuuro. Yo era tan blando y estúpido cuando Seijuuro me hablaba o estaba cerca. Sacaba la peor faceta de mí, sólo con él podía actuar de aquel modo. Si no era él, no era nadie.

Me giré hacia el hombre que yacía acurrucado junto a mí. Aún lloraba y estaba pálido. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

—Cállate y déjame ayudarte —dije, pero él rechazó mi mano de un golpe cuando intenté ayudarle.

—¡No me toques! —gritó.

—Óyeme una cosa, cabrón —gruñí y le tomé de la camisa. Él gimió como un cachorro asustado, pero yo estaba demasiado sacado de mis casillas como para interesarme cómo se sentía—. Si estás vivo aún, todo es gracias a mí, porque si hubieses atacado mi casa estando yo ahí dentro, ya te hubieses despedido de toda tu familia, de tus compañeros y de tu puto jefe. Ahora podría estar friéndome unas buenas chuletas con tus piernas, ¿sabes? Pero soy demasiado benevolente y me ofrezco a vendarte las heridas. En lugar de gritarme como una perra tendrías que agradecerme.

El sujeto pareció comerse el cuento, porque cerró el pico y continuó lloriqueando en silencio. Lo obligué a estirarse a lo largo del asiento y tomé su pie cubierto de sangre, la cual no dejaba de emanar de aquellas dos amputaciones.

—Vaya, sí que me pase contigo —dije débilmente. Tomé la venda y comencé a rodearle las amputaciones con ella. El tipo gimió de dolor al más mínimo roce con sus heridas, pero a mí me importo una mierda y continué. Tenía que detener esa hemorragia o se iba a morir delante de mis narices. Como si me importara demasiado, pero este hombre era mi único camino a Seijuuro y no quería desperdiciarlo.

—¿Estás enamorado del hijo de Masaomi? —preguntó el hombre y yo alcé una ceja, desviando mi mirada hacia él. Vaya, ya se tomaba demasiadas confianzas el muy gracioso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? —pregunté de mala manera. Ajusté la venda rudamente y el bastardo soltó un quejido, pero ahí murió su berrinche. Me giré hacia él y volví a observarle con una ceja alzada.

—Me has amputado dos dedos por él —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré. Parecía estar de nuestro lado, yo no me fiaba de nadie tan fácilmente, pero este tipo parecía sellar un pacto de paz luego de perder dos dedos de su pie.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondí al fin. De todos modos, si quería atacarme con ello, ¿qué iba a hacerme? ¿Sacar una navaja, una pistola? Eso yo sabía afrontarlo mejor que nadie.

—No me sorprende. Lo tienes muy bien preparado, me ha dado una paliza de muerte, eso lo ha sacado de ti —le miré extrañado. ¿Akashi le había dado una paliza de muerte? Sí, lo habíamos preparado un poco con los muchachos, pero nada de otro mundo—. Conozco a Seijuuro desde que tenía quince años, cuando comenzó con sus problemas serios. Recuerdo cuando le daban palizas y él sólo lloraba. Me sorprendió cuando casi pudo haberme matado.

—¿Lo conoces y te has metido con él? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Lo siento, es mi trabajo —dijo débilmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no quería hacerle daño, tenía que hacerte daño a ti, pero ni loco te toco un pelo, hombre, me das miedo, ¡me has amputado dos dedos! Y bueno, el niñato se puso un poco complicado, tuve que ensañarme un poco con él…

—¿Su propio padre te ha mandado a que me atacaras? —pregunté y él asintió—. ¿Y te ordenó que te metieras con Akashi aunque intentara evitarlo?

—Sí… —bajó la cabeza—. Iba a negarme, pero Masaomi ofreció mucho dinero y Copper terminó por decir que sí. Y Copper odia a Seijuuro.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto justo a mí? —pregunté, riendo.

—¡Porque me has dejado vivir, hombre! Podrías haberme hecho de las peores cosas y sin embargo me has hecho lo de menos, y además… no me agrada en lo absoluto que le estén haciendo daño, ¡y menos a base de órdenes de su padre! —exclamó histérico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, Deditos? —sonreí.

—Oye, no me digas Deditos —se quejó, pero sonrió—. Soy Haizaki Shougo.

—Oigan~ —dijo Atsushi, girándose hacia nosotros—. ¿Piensan contarse media vida? Porque que yo recuerde Aka-chin está en peligro y tenemos que hacer algo.

—Uhm… en verdad, no estoy seguro en dónde estarán —sonrió Shougo con temor—. Pero nuestras víctimas siempre van a un mismo lugar, así que… la guarida de Copper se encuentra al oeste de la ciudad.

Aquello fue lo justo y necesario. Murasakibara colocó en marcha el automóvil y estuve forzado a sostenerme de los asientos cuando salió a toda velocidad del lugar. Nunca más lo dejaría al volante, conducía como una bestia. Pero me importaba poco y nada.

Seijuuro estaba en peligro y no pensaba fallarle.

 

 

 

**Akashi.**

 

No tenía ni idea lo que era el sufrimiento hasta el día de hoy. Los cortes no eran ni la mitad de lo que había vivido y aún tenía que vivir. Estaba hecho un desastre y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para gritar. Quería salir de allí. Quería correr, ir por ayuda, pero no podía moverme. No sin sentir horribles pinchazos por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando era un suicida, sufría en menor proporción.

Me encontraba sobre el suelo de aquella estación de trenes abandonada. Era un lugar descampado y demasiado destruido. Estaba en proceso de construcción, podía notarlo aunque estuviese muriéndome por el dolor. Estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, las manos atadas a la espalda y la boca cubierta por un horrible paño de color negro. Tenía los pies libres, pero mis facultades me jugaban en contra y no podía moverme sin desvanecerme y caer al suelo.

Mis mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas estaban sucias, con restos de semen que no me pertenecían y sangre. Me habían humillado y pisoteado, ¿qué más querían? Ya lo habían conseguido todo. Yo no tenía nada más para ofrecerles.

Alcé la cabeza y observé a través de mi cabello humedecido y hecho un caos a Jason. Permanecía sentado en una silla, con los pies sobre una mesa de madera abandonada, jugueteando con las balas de su pistola. Que las quitaba, las colocaba nuevamente, recargaba y las volvía a quitar, repitiendo el mismo proceso millones de veces. Estaba sonriente y tranquilo. Se mecía de atrás hacia adelante en esa silla, con la camisa desabrochada y el cinturón de sus pantalones sueltos, por si decidía volver a acercarse a mí, cosa que había sucedido en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Arrojó dos balas al aire y las atrapó al vuelo con una de sus manos. Las colocó en su pistola y recargó, dejándose caer, permitiendo que las patas delanteras de la silla chocaran contra el suelo cubierto de tierra, arena y escombros. Hizo que los huesos de su cuello crujieran y se colocó de pie. Me removí débilmente cuando caminó hacia mí y rozó mi cabeza con el cañón de su pistola. Removió mis mechones y sentí el rumor de las suelas de sus zapatos al colocarse de cuclillas detrás de mí. Me temí lo peor, porque era Jason y nunca se agotaba el muy maldito.

Desató el nudo del paño que tenía en mis labios y yo me los lamí con ganas, sintiendo lo resecos que estaban, cubiertos de grietas y lastimaduras que ellos mismos me habían provocado. Pero sin imaginarme nada, sentí sus manos rodear mi pecho desde mis hombros y su torso pegarse a mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y el aliento cálido de Jason chocó contra mi oído.

—¿Y qué tal estás llevando esta inolvidable experiencia, niño? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Me removí cuando sus manos se colaron por el cuello de mi camisa y acariciaron mi pecho. Gemí una negación y Jason me lamió el cuello—. Siempre me ha gustado tu carita cuando Copper te tocaba. Una maldita perra en celo. Vamos, me acerco a ti, te pregunto cómo estás y tú te niegas así… no, Seijuuro, las cosas no funcionan así. Eres nuestro nuevo residente en esta belleza de lugar, compórtate, como nosotros nos comportamos contigo.

—J-Jason… por favor… —intenté suplicar, pero me propinó un golpe en mi cabeza con la culata de su pistola. Caí en posición fetal por el aturdimiento y noté cómo Jason me tomaba de la camisa y volvía a enderezarme.

—Sí, por favor… vas a suplicar que por favor me detenga cuando llegue hasta lo más profundo de tu interminable trasero —sonrió con malicia. Yo negué con la cabeza como un loco y él volvió a sellarme los labios con el paño.

Sin dejar de patalear y gritar de manera ahogada, Jason se adhirió a mi espalda. Tomó la cinturilla de mis bóxers y los descendió de un tirón. Yo me ruboricé de la humillación y sentí cómo atrapaba una de mis nalgas y la apretujaba entre sus dedos. Me quejé con mi garganta y él soltó una risita divertida. ¿Se divertía abusando de mí y de mis facultades? Hijo de puta, merecía que le amputaran las pelotas.

Sentí terror cuando me tomó de los muslos y separó mis piernas, quedando expuesto completamente para quien se acercara de frente a mí, porque Jason estaba a mis espaldas.

—Cuando yo te diga, saltarás sobre mí, perra —ordenó y comencé a llorar cuando oí el sonido de su bragueta el descender la cremallera. Apreté los ojos, y cuando los abrí comencé a ver borroso, porque mis lágrimas ya habían comenzado a escaparse de mis retinas. Esto era horrible, horrible. Volvió a tomarme de mis muslos, apretándome, pellizcándome la piel con crueldad—. Salta, ahora.

No me importó su orden, no me moví. Así que él se impacientó y lo hizo sin mi ayuda, ¡como si le importara mi ayuda para follarme! Me alzó un poco y se hundió en mí de una sola estocada. Grité de dolor. Ni quisiera me preparaba un poco. Y para colmo, con lo que me habían hecho antes, el dolor se multiplicaba por mil, porque mi pobre entrada era un mar de sangre y semen secos.

Apreté los ojos y me mordí la lengua para no gemir, para no darle el gusto. Me embistió sin piedad y algo volvió a romperse dentro de mí, porque era lo único que sabían hacer conmigo, sólo me rompían un poco más a cada paso.

Mantuvo mis piernas alejadas una de la otra desde la parte dorsal de mis rodillas, apretándome la piel de aquella zona, pellizcándome con cada embestida profunda. Me habían convertido en una ramera de mierda. Era su maldita puta y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me habían convertido en su maldita muñeca inflable.

Nash, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?

Jason gimió mi nombre y yo lloré con más fuerza. Tantas cosas superadas, tantos pasos hacia adelante para volver al lugar de partida con un simple hecho. Volvía a llorar, volvía a sentir unas inmensas ganas de rajarme las muñecas, destruirlas, hacerlas desaparecer. Aquellas cicatrices no eran nada comparado con esto. Esto era el infierno mismo.

—Joder… te odio, niño, pero adoro follarte y que te dejes follar por mí —jadeó Jason, apretujando mi piel con sus dedos crueles y chocando su pelvis contra mis nalgas. Soltó un gruñido ronco y me quitó el paño de un manotazo. Yo bajé la cabeza, apretando mis dientes con rabia. El hijo de puta aún creía que me dejaba tocar por él, sí, cómo no, el muy asqueroso lo hacía por la fuerza y sin mi consentimiento—. Grita mi nombre o te partiré en dos…

Se hizo violentamente hacia adelante y mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo sucio. Me lastimé, lo sabía y lo sentía, pero Jason colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y comenzó a embestirme, alzando mi trasero a su altura, como mejor le convenía. La penetración fue aún más profunda y yo gemí de dolor. Escupí saliva y presioné mis dedos entre la tela que los tenían aprisionados y me arqueé lo más que pude.

—No te oigo gemir mi nombre, maldita puta… —sonrió Jason y rasgó la piel de mi espalda baja con sus casi inexistentes uñas. Presionó su pelvis contra mi cuerpo y su hombría se deslizó entre todos los fluidos que yo tenía allí dentro. Gemí de dolor con los labios apretados, porque estaba matándome, estaba haciéndome daño.

—¡Me haces daño, por favor! Detente… Jason, detente, por favor… —supliqué y mis hombros se convulsionaron cuando las lágrimas cayeron en cascada por mis mejillas. Jason se detuvo en seco dentro de mí y pareció escucharme—. Estoy hecho trizas… no sigas, por favor…

Jason salió de forma brutal de mi cuerpo. Solté un alarido por el mal trato hacia mi cuerpo y me volteó rudamente, mi espalda chocándose contra el duro suelo. Se colocó sobre mí, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. Me observó con sus ojos afilados y yo lloriqueé aún más cuando me observó de ese modo tan espeluznante.

—¿Acaso estás llorando? —se rió en mi cara. Yo sólo solté más lágrimas—. Semejante vida que tienes y tú, ¡llorando! Eres un desagradecido de mierda. Hay personas que no tienen cómo ni dónde vivir y tú te cortabas y hacías locuras con tal de mandarte a la puta morgue. Me das asco, porque eres un marica. Que estés roto no es nuestra culpa ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú mismo te rompiste y no tienes nada más que hacer que echárselo en cara a otros, ¿verdad? ¿Te diviertes culpando a los demás de tus errores, maldito desgraciado? ¡Podría haberte asesinado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no!  Quiero que sufras, quiero verte muerto en vida, Seijuuro. Me da asco fornicar con alguien como tú, pero es la única manera de romperte un poco más, porque lo demás, está todo roto y echado a perder. ¿Esto lo ha aprovechado aquel perro de Nash? —preguntó, llevando sus dedos a mi entrada. Presionó y me hizo arquearme—. Esto es lo único que tú no habías roto, pero dejaste que te rompiera él. Pues quiero romperlo yo también.

—Nunca te he hecho nada… —lloriqueé y Jason puso sus ojos en blanco. Alejó una de sus manos del suelo y volteó mi rostro de una bofetada, haciendo que girara mi cara y mi mejilla comenzara a escocer.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Es muy curioso. Esto es muy parecido a lo que tú hacías cuando te cortabas —sonrió Jason, tomando mi rostro, enderezándolo, obligándome a observarle. Apretó mis mejillas con malicia, haciéndome daño—. Te divertías destruyéndote, pues bien… yo también me divierto destruyéndote. Me divierte verte llorar. Me divierte ver cómo tu entrada se desangra por mi brutalidad. Me divierte ver cómo sufres y suplicas que por favor dejemos de hacerte daño.

—Y a mí me divierte amputarle la polla a violadores como tú…

 

 

 

**Nash.**

 

Shougo nos dirigió hacia una estación de trenes abandonada. Bueno, abandonada y en construcción. Nos adentramos con rapidez, listos y preparados para cualquier ataque. No estaba solo. Todos mis compañeros estaban conmigo. Ryouta iba primero que todos, delante de mí. Parecía muy animado con esto de meterse a salvar vidas, por eso tenía un poco de prisa.

—Tendremos que separarnos —opinó Haizaki, cojeando. Todos nos detuvimos—. No me extrañaría que sean varios. Y que estuviesen dispersos por toda la estación. Si nos dividimos de a dos, será suficiente.

—Ryouta, ve con Shintarou. Aomine viene conmigo, Atsushi, tú puedes ir con Shougo —dije, mirando a mi amigo con un dejo de pena.

—Bien —asintió Kise y yo le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Ryouta y Shintarou se separaron rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la estación. Como estaba en construcción, el túnel no tenía techo en un lugar determinado, así que ellos se dedicarían a aprovecharse de ello. Shougo comenzó a cojear hacia otra dirección y yo me moví en línea recta, continuando mi camino detrás de Aomine. Me sorprendía bastante con el ambiente. Era una estación de trenes abandonada e inmensa, y sin embargo, no había nadie cerca.

Recorrimos un gran tramo sin encontrar nada nuevo. Sólo las vías abandonadas, las tuberías perdiendo agua, las luces chispeando y, en un momento, perdimos el techo. Nos encontramos debajo del cielo del atardecer.

Quería pensar que Seijuuro estaba bien. Quería pensar que no había creído que lo había abandonado. Que aquellos hijos de puta que lo trajeron aquí no le tocaron ni un solo cabello luego de todo lo que le habían hecho en mi casa.

Daiki se detuvo en seco. Al ir pensando en Seijuuro, choqué contra su espalda. Iba a soltarle la peor de mis réplicas, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios y me hizo una seña de que escuchara. Personalmente, no escuché nada. Sólo el goteo insistente de las tuberías y las chispas de las luces. Fruncí el ceño. Me digné a replicar de una jodida vez, pero Daiki volvió a hacerme callar.

—¿Lo oyes? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿El qué? —respondí del mismo modo.

—Voces —susurró.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza y Daiki continuó. Con su pistola al hombro, siguió el camino, moviéndose con rapidez. Y ahora que me concentraba, lo oía, podía oírlo. Era el eco de alguna voz. Alguien estaba hablando y nosotros no estábamos tan lejos.

Aomine comenzó a correr.

—Me divierte verte llorar. Me divierte ver cómo tu entrada se desangra por mi brutalidad. Me divierte ver cómo sufres y suplicas que por favor dejemos de hacerte daño —dijo alguien y Daiki detuvo su marcha. Enfundó su pistola y yo me extrañé.

—Y a mí me divierte amputarle la polla a violadores como tú —dijo mi compañero con una sonrisa. Yo alcé mi pistola y allí pude ver de qué se trataba.

Un hombre yacía sobre el cuerpo de alguien más. Y yo palidecí cuando noté que el cuerpo que estaba debajo de aquel sujeto era el de Akashi… ¡era Seijuuro!

No pude moverme. Mis pies no me respondieron al verle allí. Pero Aomine se movió por mí.

El hombre se levantó de un salto y comenzó a ajustarse los pantalones. Pero Daiki, entre todos aquellos movimientos torpes y poco ligeros, ya lo había alcanzado y le había hundido uno de sus codos en el estómago. El hijo de perra se hizo hacia adelante y Aomine alzó su otro brazo, golpeándole la espalda con él. La víctima de Daiki cayó al suelo de rodillas, sobándose el estómago y gimiendo débilmente.

Y en ese momento, comprendí que Aomine estaba loco de remate.

Le propinó un empujón con su pie desde su hombro. Metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y noté claramente un cuchillo brillar al ser desenfundado. Abrí los ojos cuando mi compañero se sentó sobre las piernas del sujeto y comenzó a descenderle los pantalones. Recordé que Aomine siempre ha sido demasiado bueno en lo que hacía y ese bastardo se había metido con Seijuuro.

Observé con claridad cómo una de las manos de Daiki rodeaba el pene de aquel hombre, el cual estaba cubierta de sangre y chorreaba semen. Mi compañero alzó su arma letal y yo grité por dentro.

—¡NO, NO, NO! —exclamó aquel tipo. Y como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta, envolvió la base del miembro y deslizó el cuchillo en un moviemiento rápido. Un borbotón de sangre emanó de la zona amputada y el rostro y las manos de Daiki se bañaron en sangre—. ¡NO, JODER, NO, MI POLLA, HIJO DE PERRA!

Aomine se colocó de pie y guardó el cuchillo. El hijo de puta se revolvió en el suelo y Daiki dejó caer el miembro amputado al suelo, con una mirada ensombrecida. Desenfundó la pistola lentamente y apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

El disparo ensombreció el ambiente.

Yo bajé la cabeza y me mordí el labio. No era la primera vez que presenciaba la amputación de una verga, pero nunca iba a olvidarme de cómo se había cargado a ese hombre. No iba a poder nunca en mi vida. Aomine volvió su pistola a su lugar y se giró hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Y en ese momento, decidí moverme. Corrí hasta ellos y mi compañero se arrodilló junto al cuerpo. Me arrojé junto al cuerpo de Seijuuro y se me encogió el alma.

—Maldita sea, Akashi… —fue lo único que pude decir. Tenía el rostro repleto de suciedad y bañado en lágrimas. También estaba cubierto de sangre. Le quité rápidamente el paño que rodeaba su cuello y tomé su rostro—. Sei, mírame, joder… estoy aquí…

—¿Nash? —preguntó Sei, oyéndose completamente quebrado. Abrió los ojos como pudo, apuesto a que le pesaban toneladas—. Nash, ¿eres tú?

—Soy yo, niño, estoy aquí —respondí con una sonrisa. Seijuuro comenzó a llorar—. Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí…

Aomine me ayudó a enderezar a Seijuuro. Lo tomamos de cada hombro y lo alzamos, no sin antes escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Akashi. Daiki soltó sus manos y yo me coloqué delante de él. Ascendí con cuidado los bóxers, sintiendo un horrible remordimiento al verlo cubierto de manchas de sangre y de semen, y se los coloqué correctamente con suavidad.

—Nash, Nash… —gimió Akashi y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios temblorosos buscaron los míos y no dudé en besarlos, sintiendo lo descuidados que estaban. Los sentí resecos y llenos de asperezas. Lo habían tratado de la peor manera que existía—. Has venido por mí… me has salvado de nuevo…

—No iba a dejarte, no iba a abandonarte —respondí, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Intentaba tratarlo con delicadeza, porque sabía que le habían roto hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

—No creí que mi hijo sobreviviese a todas las barbaridades de mis hombres… —escuchamos aquella voz y a los tres se nos heló la sangre. Aomine se tensó, Seijuuro apretó mis hombros y yo afilé mi mirada—. Me sorprendes, Seijuuro.

Masaomi sonrió y dos de sus hombres le acompañaron a sus espaldas. Luego de haber destruido la vida de su hijo, ¿tenía los suficientes cojones para sentirse altanero ante nosotros? Desenfundó un revólver, y sus dos hombres hicieron lo mismo, sonriendo con malicia los tres. Daiki apretó los puños y una de sus manos se movió sigilosa hacia su pistola, pero no podría ser tan rápido. Yo apreté al chico contra mí, frunciendo mis labios. Mierda, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Pero en ese momento, todo pareció iluminarnos.

Dos disparos certeros dieron sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los hombres de Masaomi, provocando que cayeran los dos a peso muerto sobre el suelo, con un agujero entre sus cejas. Me volví hacia el techo que hacía falta y noté cómo Ryouta y Shintarou se alejaban de las lentes de sus respectivos rifles, recargando luego de disparar. Kise me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, agradeciéndole por ello.

Me volví hacia Masaomi y lo fulminé. Pero aún con Seijuuro entre mis brazos, Daiki decidió dar la cara por mí.

Se dedicó a tomar carrera, alzarse gracias a la rodilla de Masaomi, quien estaba bastante desconcertado con el ataque, y darle un grandioso puntapié en la barbilla que lo arrojó al suelo. Daiki cayó sobre ambos pies y el hijo de puta alzó una nube de tierra y escombros al caer. Apreté aún más a Seijuuro contra mí cuando noté que su padre se removió sobre el suelo. Pero Aomine no tenía descanso.

Corrió hacia él y lo alzó de un tirón en su brazo. Le hizo una llave rápida y yo escuché claramente el crujir de su brazo al dislocarse. El bastardo gimió, pero no tanto como yo al ver cómo Daiki rompía el brazo de Masaomi de un rodillazo. Fue rápido. Fue sólo soltarle un poco, tomar el brazo y alzar la rodilla, partiéndolo. Y cuando Aomine tumbó al hijo de puta, tomó su brazo y hundió su hombro con su pie, soltando un horrible alarido. Lo tenía en sus manos, lo tenía listo. Sólo estaba a un paso de acabarlo todo. Desenfundó la pistola y apuntó.

Estuvo a punto.

—¡No! —exclamó Seijuuro, deshaciéndose del agarre de mis brazos. Aomine se giró hacia él. Akashi se arrastró por el suelo y como pudo, se colocó de pie. Caminó a paso lento, completamente destruido, hacia Daiki y lo tomó del hombro—. Dame esa pistola.

—Pero… —mi compañero conmocionado.

—Dámela, por favor —ordenó Seijuuro en tono suave. Daiki bajó la cabeza y le extendió su pistola—. Ahora, suéltalo…

Aomine dejó caer el brazo de Masaomi Akashi, el cual cayó inerte sobre el suelo. Liberó el hombro y se alejó de ahí. Seijuuro se colocó en cuclillas y tomó el cuello de la camisa de su padre.

—G-gracias, hijo —sonrió.

—¿Gracias? ¿Me agradeces por qué? Yo tendría que darte las gracias a ti —dijo Seijuuro y temí lo peor. Me coloqué de pie, por cómo estaba, no confiaba en que nada bueno fuese a ocurrir—. Con esto fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que has sido un puto mentiroso conmigo. ¡Dejé que me suplicaras perdón! ¡Dejé que te importara una mierda lo que me ocurriese! ¡Dejé que dos imbéciles se metieran con mi cuerpo mientras tú estabas ahí, regocijándote ante mi dolor! ¡¿Y dices gracias?! ¡Sí, gracias a ti sé que no me equivocaré!

Abrí los ojos cuando Akashi hundió el cañón de la pistola en la quijada de su padre. Me alarmé y comencé a correr. Daiki se tensó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¡No, no! ¡No lo hagas, niño! ¡Seijuuro! —exclamé como un desquiciado.

Pero el disparo inundó toda la estación como un eco sordo. Me detuve en seco y Aomine cayó arrodillado al suelo, atónito. Yo estiré mis brazos y mis piernas flaquearon. Akashi dejó caer el cuerpo de su padre sobre el suelo. Tenía las manos y el rostro cubiertos de sangre, y ni hablar de la pistola de Daiki. Se colocó de pie y se mantuvo así durante unos minutos. Los tres estábamos demasiado sorprendidos.

Cuando Seijuuro soltó la pistola, cayendo al suelo, y él se dejó caer de rodillas, yo corrí hacia él. Lo tomé de los hombros y él hundió su rostro en mi cuello, llorando horrores. Apretó mis hombros con sus manos, gimiendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Había… terminado. Todo había terminado.

—Lo he… lo he asesinado… —gimoteó y yo no pude evitar presionar mis dedos en su cabello. Tembló entre mis brazos—. Lo he hecho… lo he hecho por ti y no me arrepiento…

—Está bien, todo estará bien —dije, besándole la frente.

 

 

 

Atsushi, Shougo, Shintarou y Ryouta nos esperaban en la entrada de la estación. Yo cargaba a Seijuuro entre mis brazos, quien continuaba con el rostro hundido en mi cuello. Daki caminaba cabizbajo junto a mí, sin dejar de observar su pistola cubierta de sangre. Aún parecía aturdido. Ambos estábamos aturdidos y Akashi se sentía horriblemente mal. Estábamos demasiado petrificados como para decir algo. Y yo, personalmente, no quería hablar de nada en concreto. No teniendo al niño llorando, sintiéndose culpable.

Ryouta y yo nos detuvimos frente a mi automóvil.

—¿Qué será de nosotros? —preguntó.

—Ha terminado, Kise —respondí tranquilo.

Yo me giré y mi compañero hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos en silencio, diciéndonos todo lo que debíamos decir con nuestros ojos.

Todo había acabado.

Ya no había nada más que decir ni nada más que hacer. Lo habíamos deseado durante tantos años y ya lo habíamos conseguido. ¿De qué nos quejábamos?

Akashi Seijuuro era un asesino como nosotros.

 


	7. O6. Terminus

 

Las emociones eran algo demasiado lejano para mí en este momento.

Siempre había intentado sentir lo más posible, querer, desear, ser feliz, cosas así. Todo me parecía tan lejano que algunas veces regresaba en el tiempo, al pasado, y sentía nostalgia, miedo. Me sentía un poco cruel y hasta avergonzado. Tenía vagos recuerdos, porque había intentado lo más que se me había hecho posible olvidarme de aquellos días; pero nunca podía olvidarme de uno solo en especial.

Solté un suspiro al volver a recordarlo. Vamos, lo había superado un poco, no podía volver a caer. ¿Por qué con recuerdos? ¿Por qué con algo que había ocurrido porque había deseado ese momento desde mi muerte en vida?

Había decidido salir a caminar. Pero al pasar por un pequeño puesto de flores, me detuve y no pude evitar comprar un bonito jazmín. Era blanco, tan fresco, puro e inmaculado… me recordaba a ella, claramente. Ella amaba los jazmines. Luego de comprar aquel jazmín, cambié radicalmente de rumbo. Nunca me había interesado visitar un cementerio. En verdad, nunca había querido que me llevaran a uno. Y menos para visitarla a ella. Mis malas condiciones eran terribles y hubiese ocurrido la peor de las tragedias. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente y yo me encontraba frente al cementerio de la ciudad.

Me adentré con tranquilidad, presionando el tallo del jazmín entre mis dedos, jugueteando con él, completamente nervioso ante tal situación. Claramente, estaba incómodo. Busqué la lápida por orden de fecha de fallecimiento y me detuve en seco frente a una en especial. La reconocí al vuelo porque papá guardaba una foto de la lápida en su despacho. La miraba un largo tiempo durante la noche, se lamentaba un poco, la guardaba y se iba a dormir. Pero ahora estaba un poco descuidada. Se notaba que en varios años nadie había ido a encargarse de ella.

Me coloqué de rodillas e hice hacia un lado las flores secas de años y meses antes. Acaricié la tierra que cubría aquel ataúd y deposité mi jazmín. Solté un largo suspiro y me coloqué de pie.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti, mamá —dije, forzando una sonrisa. Observé la tierra, la cual ahora yacía únicamente con un bonito jazmín recostado. Me incliné y acaricié la lápida de mármol. Le quité algo de polvo y tierra, acaricié el grabado y leí en voz baja la dedicatoria. _«Bella Shiori. Mujer, madre y amiga. Descanse en paz»_. Qué anticuado era mi padre, ni siquiera podía ser un poco más significativo y expresivo con la lápida de su esposa. Sonreí para mi madre—. Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo estuve cerca de alcanzarte, ¿sabes? Pero me he dado cuenta de que algo mucho mejor me esperaba por aquí. Algo de mucho valor, algo a lo que yo le importaba y le hacía falta.

Le estaba hablando a una lápida, parecía un demente.

Una mujer que caminaba por allí cerca se sorprendió y se giró para observarme con aquellos ojos, como preguntándome a quién diablos le hablaba. Le sonreí de manera amable y la mujer no dijo nada, sólo continuó con su camino.

—¿Sabes? Quiero pedirte disculpas —suspiré desganado—. Por mandarte contigo a papá. Ya bastante tenías aquí abajo como para enviártelo de vuelta, así que perdona. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza el día que le disparé, pero no me siento culpable. Bueno, sí por ti, pero no por mí. Gracias a él me había convertido en una escoria sin sentido.

Bajé la mirada y observé las cicatrices de mis muñecas con nostalgia. Todo ese dolor y aquel rencor se habían reducido a unas pequeñas líneas blanquecinas en aquella zona de mi piel. Las miraba varias veces cada día, y otras veces las acariciaba. Eran un producto de mí, no podía deshacerme de ellas. Quería, sí, pero no podía.

—El cementerio es un asco, mamá, ¿hace cuánto no se acercan a limpiarte? —me reí, alzando mi brazo hacia la lápida trabajada. Acaricié su nombre con las yemas de mis dedos—. Algunas veces quisiera preguntarte por qué te has hecho daño. ¿Por qué te has ido de ese modo? No pude dormir tranquilo luego de verte allí, pálida, inerte, completamente ensangrentada. Sabía que estabas muerta, pero no quería creerlo, quería que regresaras al día siguiente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sana y salva, y todo se hubiese reducido a un accidente. Pero nunca regresaste. Nunca viniste por mí.

Muy por dentro, mamá podría estar regañándome, porque yo había estado a punto de acabar del mismo modo. Dos lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de mis ojos, vagando en silencio por mis mejillas.

—Nos ha matado a ambos. A ti te funcionó, pero a mí me torturó un poco hasta asesinarme en vida, y ha sido horrible —comenté, sentándome frente a la lápida. Abracé mis piernas, adhiriéndolas a mi pecho. Como si tuviese una persona frente a mí continué hablando—. Gracias a mi fortaleza no lo he hecho. Gracias a él enfrenté a papá, gracias a él dejé el miedo de lado y le disparé. Estará muerto, sí, pero dejó cicatrices. Las de aquí.

Como si mi madre pudiese verme, extendí mi brazo izquierdo y señalé los finos hilos blanquecinos. Mis cortes. Mis propios cortes, aquellos que me parecían tan lejanos. Y lo eran, claro que lo eran. Suspiré y me quedé en silencio. En ese momento, imaginé cómo mamá me sonreiría y me acariciaría la cabeza.

—¿Sei? —preguntó alguien a mi izquierda. Yo me giré rápidamente y sonreí al verle de pie allí.

—Ah, Nash —sonreí. Me giré hacia la lápida de mi madre, señalándola y me volví hacia él—. Mira, ella es mi madre, Shiori. Mamá, él es Nash, mi fortaleza.

—¿Por qué le estás hablando a la lápida de tu madre, niño? De repente desapareciste de casa y salí a buscarte. Te vi alcanzar el cementerio, pero nunca creí que te meterías en un lugar como este —dijo, caminando hacia mí. Se colocó de cuclillas a mi lado y me acarició la cabeza. Sonreí ante el gesto protector.

—Mi padre ha asesinado a mamá también —dije tranquilamente. Nash se sorprendió al escuchar la mención de mi padre salir tan cómoda, tan como si nada de mis labios—. Vine a pedirle disculpas por enviárselo de vuelta, soy un tonto.

—Hmm… —fue lo único que dijo. Comprendí que no podía decirme nada más.

—Mamá se cortó las venas, como yo —sonreí animado—. Pero lo mío no ha funcionado, no he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo en el lugar preciso. Y lo agradezco, agradezco haber sido un cobarde, porque luego llegaste tú.

Me dejé rodear el cuerpo por Nash y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, agradeciéndole en silencio. Había aprendido que morir no valía la pena.

Todo humano tiene una fecha de caducidad, ese tiempo es el que se necesita para vivir, no hay razones para acabar con ese período de tiempo, para destruirlo o para pisotearlo. Si algo sale mal, lo mejor es reconstruir. Si algo no es bueno, si algo apesta, sólo báñalo con una bonita esencia. Por lo que más quieras, no intentes acabar nunca con aquella fecha de caducidad. Sólo… vive. Vive y no permitas que nada haga de ti una marioneta del destino. Sé fuerte en todo momento, sé estricto contigo mismo, pero no seas cruel.

Vive cada segundo de tu vida como si fuese el último.

 


End file.
